It's Rainning Men
by Kazumi Shiunsai
Summary: Anzu es obligada a asistir a un internado de ¡Hombres! Por lo que deberá ir disfrazada como uno...CAP FINAL UP! Cuando no hay escapatoria ante lo inevitable, alguien ayudará a Anzu... para luego ir a hablar con su mamá! Ultimo chapi :D
1. Introducción

**It's Raining Men**

** _Holaaa!! Seguro me recuerdan, no? Siii! Hace tiempo, había subido este fic y luego lo saqué, debido a que se me estaban juntando más fics, wajaja xD. Pero ahora está de vuelta!! Y de vuelta con toda la intención de ser terminada antes de que yo vuelva a la universidad... (estoy de vacaciones! yay!) Así que no crean que tenía abandonado este fic. Bueno, al final de cada chapi, estarán los típicos comentarios de la autora, que son los que escribía en ese entonces, cuando subia un chapi nuevo, asi que no los cambiaré porque me da pereza actualizarlos. Jeje. Ah si! en alguos chapis, aproveché de arreglar ciertas faltas que tenia, y 'trate' de mejorar la redaccion. Ya! con todo listo y explicado, las dejo con el fic, I'TS RAINNING MEN. Muchos besitos!_**

**_PD: Por si no se han dado cuenta, subí un chapi nuevo que continuaba al que deje la ultima vez. Asi que no se quejen!!! y es largo! wojojojo xD_**

**Introducción**

Era una tormentosa noche. La lluvia golpeaba furiosamente el cristal de las ventanas y los techos de la ciudad de Domino City. Parecía presagiar la desgracia…

Anzu Masaki, de 16 años, iba a ser transferida a una escuela tipo internado, 'Black Stone HS'. Anzu miró por última vez el lugar donde había estado viviendo toda su vida. Su madre, llorando, la llenaba de besos y le decía que se portara bien y que no creara problemas. Anzu la miró con frialdad. Todo eso era por culpa suya. Tenía que dejar la antigua escuela y a todos sus amigos por culpa de un maldito capricho de la sra. Masaki.

Es que verdaderamente, no habría sido mucho problema si hubiera sido una transferencia a un internado común y corriente, pero no, a la Señora madre tenía que ocurrírsele enviarla a un internado puramente de… hombres! Sí, leyeron bien, HOMBRES (n/a:wtf! …0) A la pobre Anzu no le quedó otra que ataviarse con el uniforme de la escuela (uso de vendas alrededor de su torso para ocultar un 'par' de cosas xD), tomarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, poner la mejor expresión seria y masculina que pudiera…y sí, significaba que tenía que ir como un HOMBRE al famoso internado. Esto a Anzu no le hacía una pizca de gracia, mira que una chica tenga que ir a un internado de HOMBRES…pero no, a mamá le gustaba ese internado, que la niña tenía que estudiar ahí, DEBÍA estudiar ahí, que tenía que haber salido hombre, etc etc.

Así que, Anzu entró al taxi que la llevaría a su destino final, y a medida que iba alejándose de todo lo conocido, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Iba a extrañar mucho su hogar y sus amigos….pobre…si supiera lo que le espera...

* * *

Kya…weno..etto e como la introduction xD díganme si les tinca la historia o no 0 esto va a ser un SetoXAnzu fic, asi que si te gusta esa pareja, bien!!! Si no….muere en las llamas del averno!!! xD lol pronto subo el segundo capitulo, pero primero dejen reviews º-º..kero saber que opinan n.nU 


	2. Secretos

**It's Rainning Men**

**_Aclaración: Los personajes de YuGiOh nu me pertenecen u.uU…sólo a su seco creador Rumiko Takahashi….le hace un altar y empieza a alabarlo …. -_**

**_…._**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1: Secretos**.

-Kya…- Anzu emitió un leve quejido. A medida que se iba acercando al edificio, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. El taxi se detuvo al frente de la entrada. Después de pagarle al taxista y de bajarse del auto, con su maleta y sus otras cosas, abrió los ojos con asombro al estar parada frente a aquella edificación. De una arquitectura más bien gótica, le fascinaron las ventanas con arcos ojivales y las entradas oscuras con puertas de madera y grandes cerrojos. Parecía un castillo. Le encantó el aire oscuro y misterioso que aquella escuela emitía, sin embargo, eso no compensaba lo horrible que iba a ser su vida dentro de esas gruesas paredes. Insegura, Anzu decidió que tenía que entrar, así que levantando la pesada maleta con dificultad en una mano, y su chaqueta y demás cosas en la otra, traspasó la gran puerta. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos yendo de un lado a otro, riendo, conversando, haciendo tonterías con una bomba de humo, etc etc. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Anzu, fue la gran cantidad de chicos guapos que había. El paraíso para cualquier chica.

'_Bueno…por lo menos nadie me a notado…'_ Pensó Anzu al fijarse que casi nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia en los pasillos. Y es que el disfraz al parecer había dado buenos resultados…Anzu era todo un hombre….físicamente hablando.

Anzu caminó y caminó por interminables salas y pasillos hasta que al fin logró dar con el despacho del director. Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante…- le dijo una voz desde adentro.

Anzu respiró hondo y entró fingiendo ser todo un macho.

-Señor Director…- Dijo con voz exageradamente grave, caminando algo desgarbada y con mirada ceñuda. -Soy el alumno nuevo…Yoru Masaki…-

-Así que tú eres Masaki…- Contestó el director, alzando una ceja -Tienes una voz muy peculiar…en fin, ten, la llave de tu nueva habitación. El número es 612…- Dijo entregándosela.

-Muchas gracias, señor…- Y dicho esto, salió caminando lo más desgarbada y hosca que pudo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

'_612…dónde demonios está?'_ Pensó Anzu después de estar deambulando como por una hora viendo los números de las puertas _'Llegaré tarde a mi primer día de clases todo porque no encuentro la maldita habitación!!' _

Anzu parecía haber perdido las esperanzas cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Disculpa… ¿tú eres el nuevo, no?... ¿Estás perdido?- Le preguntó un chico bastante bajito con amabilidad en los ojos y un extraño peinado puntiagudo tricolor ¿Qué clase de escuela era aquella?

-Eh…pues sí…no logro encontrar mi habitación…es la 612…- Respondió Anzu con la voz más ronca que podía fingir, bastante nerviosa.

-Ah…sí. Te llevaré de inmediato hasta ahí. Sígueme.- Y el tricolor empezó a caminar seguido por Anzu entre el barullo y el montón de alumnos que ya se estaban yendo a clases. Dieron vuelta por un pasillo, siguieron derecho, subieron una escalera, giró a la izquierda, luego de nuevo a la derecha y después de caminar frente a las puertas 609, 610, 611 se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el número 612.

-Aquí está...- dijo sonriendo el pequeño.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Es que…un compañero duerme aquí…-

Anzu lo miró bastante sorprendida y confundida.

'_¡QUEEEEEEEEE?!!! VOY A TENER QUE COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NI CONOZCOOO?!!! Oo'_

-¿Voy a tener que compartir habitación con alguien a quien ni conozco?..- Preguntó al pequeñín con la voz más calmada del planeta.

-Pues…sí….todos compartimos habitación con alguien…- Sonrió algo divertido el tricolor. -Ah, las clases están por empezar, será mejor que dejes tus cosas y luego vayas, los profesores aquí son muuuuy estrictos…-

El pequeñín corrió hasta la mitad del pasillo y se detuvo para mirar a Anzu.

-Por cierto, soy Yugi Motou!! Si necesitas ayuda, pídemela, ok??- Y con esto desapareció al final del pasillo.

Anzu miró la llave que tenía en la mano. Tendría que pasar la noche con alguien a quien ni conocía, y no sólo eso….sería con un HOMBRE.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, abriéndose la puerta. Anzu la empujó y vio que no había nadie. Había dos camas, una pegada a cada pared, opuestas entre sí. Un estante estaba al frente de una de ellas, lleno de libros, carpetas y papeles. Encima de esa cama había un laptop cerrado. Estaba claro que la persona con la que compartiría habitación era todo un nerd fanático del estudio. _'Al menos los nerd no son unos pervertidos'_ Pensó Anzu parcialmente aliviada. Dejó su maleta y sus cosas encima de la otra cama (a todo esto, con una mano toda roja y acalambrada por haber llevado la maleta por casi la mitad del castillo) y salió en busca de la sala que le correspondía. Genial, primero había sido la habitación, ahora era la sala. El castillo parecía un laberinto, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, todos los sitios le parecían iguales.

'_Kyaa…qué haré, llegaré tarde el primer día de clases!!'_ Anzu estaba desesperada y asustada.

Estaba en eso, cuando oyó unas voces detrás de ella, acercándose cada vez más.

-¡¡Llegaremos tarde y todo será por tu culpa!!!- Gritaba uno de los chicos.

-¡¡Yo no soy al que le gusta peinarse por horas y horas frente a un espejo para ver cuan puntiagudo queda mi maldito cabello!!-

-¡Ya cállate Jou!!-

-¡¡Tú cállate Tristan!!-

Anzu los vio y se sintió bendecida por los cielos.

Jou y Tristan se detuvieron de inmediato cuando notaron que ella los miraba con ojos de cachorrito mojado.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

-Por favor! Necesito que me digan dónde está la sala 22b!- Dijo Anzu con voz de súplica.

-Ah…nosotros vamos hacia allá…que ¿eres nuevo??...acompáñanos...- Dijo Jou con una sonrisa amable. -Soy Jounouchi-

-Y yo Tristan!! -

-Mucho gusto…- Les dijo con una sonrisa Anzu. -Mi nombre es Yoru…-

-¡Vamos Yoru, o llegaremos tarde!!!- Y los tres empezaron a correr, Anzu detrás de ellos, hasta que llegaron a la sala correspondiente.

El profesor los regañó por haber llegado tarde, y los tres se disculparon. Anzu, por ser nueva, debía presentarse al curso, y luego empezaron las clases.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba, y a pesar de que Anzu trataba de poner atención no podía. Algo la distraía de su primera clase, no conseguía encontrar la razón. Se puso a mirar a la clase distraídamente, bostezando bastante aburrida, hasta que sin querer su mirada se topó con unos azules y fríos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Anzu se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como si hubiera estado mirando hacia otra cosa. No tenía idea de porqué ese tipo la estaba mirando, pero temió haber sido descubierta.

Cuando tocaron el timbre para el receso, Anzu se levantó de su asiento y le preguntó a Jou:

-Jou… ¿quién es ese chico¿El de cabello castaño y mirada asesina?…..o.o''

-¿Él?...- De pronto la mirada amable de Jou cambió a una de ira cuando miró al chico del que Anzu estaba hablando. -¡¡Él no es otro más que Seto Kaiba. Ese maldito ricachón es un arrogante y engreído bastardo!! Jamás te acerques a él, Yoru, suele meterse en peleas y él siempre las gana….-

-Ya veo…- Susurró Anzu mirándolo por última vez antes de que Kaiba saliera de la sala como los demás. Era guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero si tenía tan mala actitud como Jou decía, sería mejor ni acercársele para hablar. Además ella no estaba en condiciones de ligar si tenía que estar disfrazada de hombre, a veces olvidaba que todos la trataban como a un chico cuando en realidad no lo era.

Anzu dio un prolongado suspiro y el receso había terminado. Vio cómo Kaiba entraba a la sala, tomaba asiento en su puesto y no le dirigía la mirada a nadie. Así estuvo Anzu, no pudo despegarle la mirada durante toda la clase, distrayéndose de nuevo, esperando a que él la mirara también, pero él ni si quiera miró hacia otro lado que no fuera el profesor explicando la importancia de los elementos químicos.

'_¿Acaso…serás tú…el chico de mis sueños?'.._

¿Quién sabe?...

…..El problema es, que Anzu aún no sabe ni cómo es él en realidad.

Será algo que descubrirá personalmente….

* * *

**_Etto…xD ete e el segundo capitulo!. Pronto Anzu descubrirá muchas cosas en las primeras semanas de clases xP_**

**_Reviews plis!_**


	3. Descubrimientos

**It's Rainning Men**

**Capítulo 2: Descubrimiento.**

…_Anzu no podía quitar sus ojos del chico de ojos azules, esperando a que éste la mirara como cuando llegó a su primera clase, pero este ni le devolvió la mirada._

'_¿Serás tú…el chico de mis sueños?'…_

Ya estaban en la última clase del día hasta que el timbre del fin de las clases sobresaltó a Anzu. Bostezó largamente, tomó su mochila y salió de la sala junto a Jou, Tristan y el pequeñín de Yugi.

-En las vacaciones conocí a unas chicas muy divertidas y lindas…se las podría presentar un día - Comentaba Jou a sus amigos. –Hay una que se llamaba Mai… Debieran haberla visto, tenía un cuerpo perfecto! Daban puras ganas de jod…-

-¿Soñando despierto otra vez Jounouchi?- Dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

-Vete a fastidiar a otro lado, Kaiba...¬o¬- Contestó con molestia Tristan, amenazándolo con el puño.

Anzu lo miró y sintió que su pulso aumentaba sobremanera.

Seto ni se inmutó con el amenazador puño de Tristan.

-Ah, pero si es el guardaespaldas del perrito faldero, no? Sabía que Jounouchi era un cobarde, pero nunca pensé que necesitara que lo defendiera un tipo debilucho con un pésimo peinado…-

-¡¡No te metas con mi peinado!!!!! O0ó- Tristan parecía a punto de golpearlo, pero Jou lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, Tristan, sería rebajarnos a su nivel…- Dijo Jou asesinando a Kaiba con la mirada.

-Mejor vámonos chicos…- Sugirió Yugi.

-Si, eso es. Váyanse como la pila de cobardes que son.-

Esta vez Yugi y Anzu tuvieron que detener a Jou y a Tristan, quienes estaban completamente dispuestos a hacerle una cara nueva a Kaiba con sus puños.

Kaiba sonrió con suficiencia y se fue dejándolos solos.

Anzu no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

'_Es guapísimo, pero tiene una pésima actitud...definitivamente no es el chico de mis sueños…'_

Cuando Jou y Tristan se calmaron, Yugi y Anzu los soltaron.

-¡¡No soporto a ese tipo!! – gritaba Jou haciendo que todos en el pasillo se dieran vuelta para mirarlo.

-No deberían dejarse alterar por él…-comentó Anzu mirándolos seriamente.- Sólo lo hace para provocarlos y para que se metan en problemas…-

-¡Lo sé! Pero de todas formas yo…- Y empezó Jou a maquinar malvados planes en contra de la vida del CEO, con algunos sádicos aportes de Tristan que incluían la decapitación y el desmembramiento.

Anzu y Yugi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y rieron bajito.

-Bien chicos, yo me iré a mi habitación a hacer los deberes de hoy…nos vemos luego…- Dijo Yugi y se fue.

-Yo también…adiós.. o.o..- Se despidió Anzu y los dejó solos planeando asesinatos.

'_Son muy divertidos…'_ Pensó Anzu, camino a su habitación. _'Se ve que a pesar de todo, son buenos amigos…'_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta 612 y sacó su llave. La introdujo en la cerradura.

'_Me pregunto porqué Jou y Tristan se llevarán tan mal con Kaiba...'_

Giró la llave y empujó la puerta.

'_Jou es lindo…...pero Tristan y su peinado puntiagudo me dan miedo xD'_

Abrió la puerta completamente. Casi se le cae la llave al presenciarlo.

Anzu no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en su cama, escribiendo en su laptop, con un lápiz en la boca y varios libros abiertos a su alrededor. Estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de una toalla en la parte de abajo, por lo que podía ver lo bien formado que era su cuerpo, los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen. En resumen, cualquier fan girl hubiera necesitado una cubeta gigante para la baba.

Seto volvió su vista al muchacho de piedra que acababa de entrar.

-ah…tú eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto…- dijo sin vestigios de sorpresa en la voz, como si le pasara todo el tiempo y estuviera aburrido de eso.

Anzu no podía articular palabra alguna, era tanta la impresión de verlo así…

'_Seto Kaiba es mi compañero de cuarto, él está ahí sentado escribiendo en su laptop, completamente desnudo a excepción de la toalla esa, él se ve muy sexy con el lápiz en la boca, él me está mirando…¡Me está hablando¡Anzu reacciona¡¡Reacciona!!! Como si fuera la primera vez que ves a un hombre semi desnudo…bueno, es la primera vez…pero es Seto Kaiba!! El chico que me miró en clase, el chico al que miré después yo, el chico de mirada fría, el chico…' _

Tan entretenida estaba Anzu en ordenar sus sentimientos que Seto al ver que tardaba un buen rato en contestar y en que no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos como plato, volvió su mirada a la pantalla del laptop.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado un buen rato mirándolo, él le dijo:

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de una maldita vez y cerrar la puerta?...- Anzu despertó de su ensimismamiento de un sobresalto, y asintió maquinalmente y cerró la puerta, maquinalmente. Caminó hasta su cama, maquinalmente y dejó su mochila, maquinalmente. Me refiero a 'Maquinalmente' a Anzu haciendo todo como robot, como si aún estuviera de piedra.

-Así que te hiciste amigo de esos perdedores, no?- Le habló de repente Seto con frialdad.

Anzu sólo asintió maquinalmente la cabeza, sin que su boca pudiera moverse aún.

'_Pero qué le pasa a este chico..?'_ Pensó Seto mirando con desconfianza a Anzu. _'No deja de mirarme…supongo que será otro 'rarito', para variar. De esos no faltan aquí…'_

Todo el mundo se le vino encima a Anzu al saber que Seto Kaiba era su compañero de cuarto.

En realidad no sabía si sentirse feliz o desgraciada.

* * *

**_Weno, segundo capitulo del fic!! Como esta? Les ha gustado?? Será una difícil vida escolar para Anzu teniendo al objeto de su deseo como compañero de cuarto!!. Y las cosas se complicarán mas aun! xD Pronto hare el prox cap, REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	4. El temor bajo el disfraz

**It's Rainning Men**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 3: El temor bajo el disfraz.**

-UuuuaaAAAA -0-…- Bostezó Anzu. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que entró a la escuela Black Stone HS y el mundo se le puso patas arriba.

Sentada en su banco escuchando parlotear al profesor, empezó a recordar la primera noche en la escuela.

Había encontrado a Seto desnudo tapado con sólo una toalla, y él era su compañero de cuarto. Antes de acostarse, Seto se quitó la toalla como si nada en frente de Anzu y se puso unos boxers antes de irse a dormir. Anzu no concilió el sueño durante toda la noche imaginándose cosas pervertidas (n/a: Anzu no es de madera!! xD). A la noche siguiente ella no lo vio hasta que él llego a medianoche. Nuevamente se desnudó como si nada para ponerse esos famosos boxers y se acostó a dormir. Y nuevamente Anzu no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

¿Cómo se podía vivir así?

Así que ahí estaba ella, con el sueño acumulado y unas profundas ojeras. Ya Tristan y Jou se habían burlado de su cara decrépita por la falta de sueño. Anzu los ignoraba solamente porque no tenía ánimos ni de caminar.

-…Y así es como hacen un Barney con palitos de madera…O - Decía el profesor de Artes, a la vez que toda la clase daba un respingo de fastidio. Desde que el profesor se volvió fanático de los capítulos del dinosaurio morado, no paraba de tratarlos como alumnos de parvularia y de pedirles trabajos que involucraban al morado amigo.

-Hey… ¿Irán esta noche a la fiesta en la habitación de Yami?- Les susurró Tristan a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto…- Le respondió Jou.

-Yo también, puesto que es mi compañero de cuarto…n.nU-Susurró Yugi.

-¿Qué fiesta¿Quién es Yami?...o.o….- Preguntó Anzu con curiosidad.

-Ah…cierto que Yoru aún no lo conoce…- Suspiró Yugi.- Él es mi hermano, va un curso mayor que nosotros.-

-Siii! Y pudo traer cervezas sin que los inspectores lo hayan descubierto…n0n- Agregó Jou emocionado.

-¡Anda¡Será muy divertido!!-

-Está bien… n.nU- Asintió Anzu sonriendo_. 'No creo que sea tan malo…'_

-¡Invitamos a todo el curso¡Será genial!!-

-espero así sea… – Suspiró Yugi.

Pero Anzu ya no estaba escuchando nada de eso. Su atención fue hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Cierto chico de ojos azules no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

* * *

Después de clases, todos se fueron a la habitación de Yami.

-Espérenme chicos, que iré a ducharme y voy…-Les dijo Anzu y se separó de sus amigos. Se fue rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

'_Vi a Kaiba yendo a la biblioteca, así que podré bañarme tranquilamente n.n'_ Pensó aliviada.

Anzu se desvistió completamente, se quitó las vendas que cubrían su pecho, tomó una toalla y se metió a la ducha cerrando la puerta del baño primero.

-Ahh…qué relajante…- Suspiró Anzu mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo.-Me pregunto porqué Seto estuvo mirándome en clase… ¿Me habrá descubierto? o…¿o será rarito??! Oo- Anzu casi resbala. -¡No lo había pensado antes!!...kyaa…y qué pasa si es homosexual? En este tipo de escuelas nunca faltan…-

'…_Desviados…'_ Pensó Seto al irse de la biblioteca después de golpear a dos chicos que estuvieron acosándolo sexualmente. Si no fuera porque Kaiba era fuerte y todos le temían, ya habría sido violado brutalmente y hubiera quedado con ese trauma por el resto de su vida.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y se quitó la corbata y la camisa. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, qué bien le haría un baño.

Como Anzu ya había terminado de ducharse y se estaba secando, no se oía el sonido de la ducha. Sólo un profundo silencio, por lo que el CEO creyó que estaba solo. Él tomó una toalla y caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

'_me siento mucho más relajada ahora..'_ Pensó Anzu secando su cuerpo con la toalla. Luego, se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo cubriéndose hasta el pecho, como una chica, y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero de pronto ésta se abrió de golpe, para sorpresa de Anzu.

-Que demo…- Seto se quedó parado con una mano en la manilla de la puerta abierta y la otra tomando su toalla. Estaba sin la parte de arriba, y para alivio de Anzu aún no se había quitado los pantalones.

-¿Que no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?!- Gritó Anzu alterada escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de la cortina del baño.

'_¿Fue mi imaginación o lleva la toalla puesta como una chica?...'_ Seto no se movía de su lugar, algo shokeado._'Nunca pensé que sería completamente verdad, pero definitivamente, es un desviado. Y ese desviado es mi compañero de cuarto!'_

'_Qué demonios hace Kaiba aquí?! Porqué no tocó la puerta?!!'_ Anzu estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, no esperaba que el CEO llegara tan de repente. Ni siquiera sintió el sonido de la puerta cuando él llegó. _'Es un pervertido! Eso debe ser! Esto confirma mis sospechas, él es "del otro bando"!'_

Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, hasta que Seto habló:

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondido todo el día o vas a salir y me vas a dejar darme una ducha??-

-¡No si no te das vuelta primero!! -

-¡¡Sólo sal de una maldita vez y no actúes como una niña!!-

Anzu se quedó callada, bastante molesta y decidió salir de su escondite detrás de las cortinas, toalla puesta aún, obviamente.

-De todas formas no tienes porqué ocultarlo…ya sé tu secreto…- Dijo Seto dando un respingo. La imagen de ver a un chico con una toalla puesta como una chica le daba náuseas.

-…¿Que…ya sabes mi secreto?...-Anzu parecía muy sorprendida y confusa.-¿Pe…pero cómo?-

-Es demasiado obvio, además hay muchos como tú por aquí, créeme…-

-No le dirás a nadie ¿cierto?.- Le preguntó temerosa.

-¡¡Lo haré si no sales de una maldita vez de aquí!!-

-¡S…si! Lo siento - Y Anzu se apresuró en salir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, resbaló en el piso mojado frente a Seto e inesperadamente cayó sobre él. Eso no fue todo. La toalla se le había corrido haciendo que sus pechos desnudos se presionaran contra el también desnudo pecho de Seto.

No había lugar para palabras ni impresiones.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

En silencio porque sus labios estaban unidos en un inesperado beso

* * *

**_Y bien…les gustó?? Ojalá que sí …la pobre Anzu tendrá que soportar muchas cosas en el transcurso de su vida escolar xDD_**

**_REVIEWS PLIS!! O_**


	5. Pequeño Secreto

**It's Rainning Men**

**Capítulo**** 4: 'Pequeño' Secreto**

_Anzu se apresuró en salir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, resbaló en el piso mojado frente a Seto e inesperadamente cayó sobre él. Eso no fue todo. La toalla se le había corrido haciendo que sus pechos desnudos se presionaran contra el también desnudo pecho de Seto._

_No había lugar para palabras ni impresiones._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio._

_En silencio porque sus labios estaban unidos en un inesperado beso._

-...!!!!-

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Aquel momento pareció que duraba una eternidad.

Después de un rato, separaron sus labios y se miraron, algo confundidos por la situación.

-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UNA CHICA!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Seto como con efecto retardado después de que ambos se miraran estúpidamente como por media hora.

-¿Qué?...¿No me dijiste que ya lo sabías?? Jo, no entiendo pues...- Contestó Anzu algo aturdida. La cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Ella y Seto se habían...besado!! No lo podía creer. Se sintió bendecida por los cielos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO CREÍ QUE ERAS GAY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO QUE FUERAS UNA ESTÚPIDA CHICA!!!-

A la castaña no le gustó para nada que le siguiera gritando.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA, TÚ ERES EL QUE ES GAY AQUÍ¡¡¡ADMÍTELO!!!-

-¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY GAY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PENSÉ QUE TÚ LO ERAS!!!- Contestó Seto de la misma forma, mirándola asesinamente, y volvió su mirada a los pechos de Anzu. Se quedó callado un momento. ((n/a: Seto tampoco es de madera..jojojo))

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME MIRES PERVERTIDOOOOOO!!! – A lo que Anzu le dio una bofetada, apartándose del cuerpo de Seto y cubriéndose con la toalla.

El CEO se llevó una mano a la mejilla, bastante furioso.

-De todas formas no hay nada interesante que ver, eres tan plana como una tabla...- Comentó fríamente y se puso de pie, mirándola con superioridad.- Además, qué demonios hace una chica en un internado de hombres disfrazada como hombre, explícate...-

-¡¡¡NO SOY PLANA¡¡¡¡¡SOY COPA C PARA QUE SEPAS!!!-

-Sólo contesta la maldita pregunta, mocosa.- Le respondió con calma, pero sin dejar de lanzarle rayitos con los ojos.

-Es algo que no te incumbe...- Dijo Anzu poniéndose de pie, sujetándose muy bien la toalla.- Supongo que no le dirás a nadie...¿no es asi?-

-¿Y qué si lo hago?-

-No lo hagas.-

-¿Qué gano yo con eso??-

Anzu se quedó callada unos momentos. Aquel bastardo estaba jugando con ella. Podía verlo en la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en ese momento.

-Mira...- Habló Seto, mirándola con malicia.- No le contaré a nadie tu 'pequeño' secreto...con una condición.-

Ella refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Harás todo lo que yo te diga mientras seas mi compañera de cuarto...-

-¡¡¡QUÉEEEEE??!!!-

-Lo tomas o lo dejas...- Se rió el CEO bastante divertido con la reacción de Anzu. Le encantaba incordiarla de esa forma.-De todas maneras a mitad de año nos cambian de cuarto...así que...-

-¡¡¡Y TENER QUE ESTAR BAJO TUS ÓRDENES DURANTE SEIS MESES¡¡¡JÓDETE MALDITO BASTARDO RICACHÓN ENGREÍDO Y EGOÍSTA!! -

-Bien...como quieras...- Contestó Seto y saliendo del baño se dirigió a la puerta de salida.- A tus amiguitos les encantará saber qué es lo que eres en realidad...-

-NOO!! Porfavor!! ToT – Anzu se tiró al suelo y lo agarró del pantalón, de forma patética –Por favor...no lo hagas. Está bien, acepto el trato, lo acepto pero no le digas a nadie!!!-

-No le diré a nadie mientras seas obediente, mi pequeña esclava...- Dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

'_La verdad es que no está tan mal...'_ Pensó Seto al ver a Anzu con una sola toalla, en cuatro patas en el suelo y agarrándole el pantalón _'una posición bastante sexy…ya le sacaré provecho a esta niña...' _

Anzu se puso de pie después de darse cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa de Seto y se ruborizó, pero no le dijo nada.

Seto entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Uuf!- Suspiró Anzu echándose de espaldas a la cama. –Éste será un año muuuuy difícil...- _'Aún no puedo creer que este bastardo me haya descubierto tan rápido...'_ Pensó angustiada

* * *

En la habitación de Yami y Yugi, Tristan y Jou bebían de unas latas de cerveza mientras los tricolores conversaban con algunos de los chicos que iban llegando. La habitación se estaba haciendo realmente pequeña con toda la gente que estaba adentro.

-¿¿Dónde estará Yoru??...dijo que vendría después de ducharse...- Preguntó Jou algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes..."hip"... ya llegará ..."hip"...- Respondió Tristan con voz algo in entendible. Al parecer se había tomado ya cinco latas enteras de cerveza e iba por la sexta.

-Qué triste es emborracharse con cerveza, no?..- Comentó Jou indirectamente.

Tristan lo ignoró y se puso a imitar a una gallina. Definitivamente eso estaba tomando un rumbo demasiado extraño.

Bakura entró a la habitación seguido de Marik y Rishid. Los tres miraron a la gente en la habitación.

-No está aquí...-

-¿Bromeas? Todo ese curso iba a estar aquí¿porqué él no estaría aquí?- Marik se rascó la cabeza.

-Que no está, Marik. Tendremos que esperar hasta otra ocasión...-

-Maldición...y yo que quería probarlo primero...está bien, esperemos. Es más, tengo una idea para hacer más corta esa espera...- Y Bakura sonrió maliciosamente al oír eso de su compañero.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya te explicaré...Ese Yoru Masaki ni se imagina lo que le haremos...- Y con una carcajada maquiavélica, ambos se fueron, seguidos del siempre impasible y fiel Rishid.

* * *

Seto ya había salido del baño con sólo una toalla bajo la cintura y con otra se secaba el pelo. Anzu estaba acostada en su cama, de espaldas a él, ya vestida con ropa normal.

-Pensé que irías a la fiesta de Yami...-

-Qué te importa si voy o no...- Contestó Anzu abruptamente. Aún se sentía algo molesta por lo que había pasado. Así que ni tenía ganas de ir a festejar, su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Lo último que hubiera querido en ese momento sería ver el espectáculo diario de Seto saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndose en frente de ella.

'_Qué demonios siento por él??...Porqué cuando nos besamos me latía tanto el corazón??..' _Pensaba Anzu, muy angustiada por todo lo ocurrido. Su vida estaba tomando un rumbo muy desafortunado.

De pronto sintió una respiración en su cuello y se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltada. Seto se había inclinado sobre ella, aún en toalla y aún algo mojado.

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES CON ESA FACHA??!!- Exclamó Anzu a la vez que se ponía roja como tomate.

-Um...te sonrojaste...quiere decir que...te gusto?.-

-co...COMO PODRÍA GUSTARME ALGUIEN TAN BASTARDO Y PERVERTIDO COMO TÚUU!!???- Anzu se sintió agitada y miró hacía otro lado. La verdad es que Seto se veía muy sexy...tal vez DEMASIADO sexy. Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente.

-Te pones nerviosa...en tu cara se puede leer todo lo que piensas en este momento...- Y con una sonrisita, se alejó de ella y se empezó a vestir, así como si nada, para variar. Le estaba gustando, tal vez mucho, provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella.

'_No es tan fea...si se mira bien de cerca. Cuando la veo con esa ropa que lo cubre todo me dan ganas de arrancársela de una maldita vezzz...heeeeeyy...¿qué demonios estás pensando Seto Kaiba?? Es una estúpida chica, no pierdo mi tiempo con estupideces amorosas...'_ Pensó a la vez que miraba de reojo para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Anzu estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas 'tratando' de leer un libro. Se notaba claramente cómo luchaba consigo misma para no mirarlo, cosa que hacía de todas formas, pero de reojo también. Cuando ella notó que él la miraba, hundió la nariz en el libro e hizo como si nada.

'_A esta chica le gusto...está claro.'_ Pensó abotonándose la camisa. _'Puedo sacarle provecho a eso...me divertiré mucho con ella...'_

-Nos divertiremos mucho con él...- Comentó alegre Marik, tomando cervezas en su habitación con sus dos compañeros.

-Y recuerden el plan...mañana en donde se guardan los implementos para el gimnasio...debemos hacer todo lo posible por llevar a Yoru allá.-

Lo que no sabía Anzu de ese colegio, es que varios alumnos habían sido violados por otros alumnos, y dentro del internado, nadie tenía escapatoria.

* * *

**_Jo! Al fin terminé el cuarto cap! Es que lo había hecho una vez, pero sin querer cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, en vez de 'aceptar' para guardar el documento, puse 'cancelar' y fue algo tan estúpido que me llegó a dar rabia!!! Tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, pero creo que me salió mejor que el doc. Que perdí, asi que iwal fue bueno xDD._**

**_Dejen reviews plis, que quiero saber sus opiniones o si se les ocurre alguna idea para el fic , tambien pueden pedir si quieren algo de parejas yaoi U y momentos yaoi...lol! xD_**

**_Au revoir!_**


	6. Pervertidos!

**It's Rainning Men**

****

**Capítulo 5¡¡PERVERTIDOS!!**

-Te estábamos esperando ayer, Yoru...dónde estabas? ¬¬- Preguntó Tristan mirando al 'chico' que tenía sentado a su lado. Estaban en la cafetería almorzando, y Jou le daba un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa que tenía en las manos.

-No me sentía bien, lo siento chicos...n.nU- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Por más que lo intentaba, Anzu no lograba borrar los recuerdos del día anterior. Además de sentir que odiaba profundamente a Seto Kaiba, no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él. Pero ahora él sabía su secreto, y tendría que hacer todo lo que él le dijera hasta que los cambiaran de habitación a mitad de año, como era usual en esa escuela.

En resumen, se sentía peor que cuando su madre decidió enviarla allí.

Después de comer, todos se levantaron de su asiento de repente, menos Anzu que los miró algo confundida.

-Lo sentimos Yoru-chan, ahora tengo que terminar una tarea para hoy n.nU- Se disculpó Jou.

-Yo lo terminaré con él...- Agregó Tristan.

-Y yo debo ir a ver cómo está Yami, como ayer tomó tanto se siente mal...n.nU- Se excusó Yugi.

-¿Cómo a mí no me pasó nada?? – Dijo orgulloso Tristan.

-Eso es porque ya vomitaste todo lo que había que vomitar XD-

-Ya vámonos Jou, nos queda mucho por terminar...nos vemos Yoru!- Se despidió Tristan y todos se fueron dejándola sola. Mejor para ella. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, además así no tenía que fingir alegría con nadie.

Se iba a parar cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-Hola, eres el nuevo...Yoru Masaki, no?- Le dijo Bakura con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Lo miró Anzu algo extrañada.

-Me llamo Bakura n.n, mucho gusto.-

-Sabes, Bakura, ahora me tengo que ir, así que después hablamos, bien? n.nU-

-No, espera...es que ahora estoy solo porque mis amigos se fueron. Me jugaron una broma y me escondieron la mochila en el gimnasio. ¿¿Me podrías ayudar a buscarla??.-

-Mira, realmente no tengo tiempo...-

-¿¿Por favor??- Bakura puso la cara más triste y tierna que Anzu haya visto jamás.

-Está bien...- Le sonrió Anzu.- Pero que sea rápido n.nU-

-Bien, vamos!- Y corrió fuera de la cafetería seguido de Anzu.

Un no muy sonriente Seto los vio salir.

'_Ese tipo...'_ Pensó con rencor_. 'No fue el de la biblioteca??'_ Seto sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir si Anzu se iba con él. Pero qué podía hacer, no le importaba ni una pizca lo que le pasara a Anzu...o tal vez si?

-Hey...debe estar aquí adentro...- Le dijo Bakura abriendo la puerta de donde guardan los implementos del gimnasio.

Anzu entró delante de Bakura, y de pronto sintió que la puerta se cerraba de golpe detrás de ella.

-¿Bakura??...- Lo miró algo sorprendida pero ya no estaba la inocente y amable cara que le había pedido ayuda. Ahora él la miraba con malicia en los ojos y una sádica sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Bakura...- Dijo Marik saliendo de entre las sombras, junto a Rishid.-

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!!- Exclamó Anzu asustada.

-Fue demasiado fácil traerlo aquí, Marik...- Le dijo Bakura, ignorando lo que decía Anzu.

-Yoru Masaki...¿que no sabías que los alumnos nuevos siempre son recibidos de una forma especial???.- Marik se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero Anzu retrocedió para chocar de espaldas contra el maligno Bakura. Este la abrazó por detrás y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-No te resistas, a todos les termina gustando...- Le susurró sexymente.

-N..no...déjame!!- Anzu trataba de soltarse como pudo, pero Bakura era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-Pero miren qué rostro tan hermoso...- Marik la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca al de ella. –No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de hacértelo, mi querido Yoru...- Y dicho esto, la besó a la fuerza, con desesperación, a la vez que le desabrochaba la camisa.

Rishid se apoyó contra la puerta y sólo observaba, inmutable.

A Anzu le empezaron a caer unas lágrimas al ver el avance de las manos de Marik subiendo por su abdomen, acariciando y saboreando cada centímetro de ella.

'_Si me descubren...todo se arruinará!! Estaré en graves problemas!...y si igual me hacen algo?...tengo miedo...no puedo escapar...Seto...'_

-¡¡¡¡SETO!!! – Exclamó Anzu instintivamente en medio de su desesperación.

Como si hubiera invocado una carta de duelo de monstruos, repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a un Rishid no muy feliz en el suelo.

-Suéltenlo ya...- Dijo autoritariamente el mismísimo Seto Kaiba.

Bakura y Marik se detuvieron de inmediato y lo miraron, estupefactos.

-¡Cómo demonios nos encontraste, Kaiba??- Preguntó Bakura soltando a Anzu, dejándola en brazos de Marik, quien ahora la tomaba firmemente de las muñecas.

-He dicho que lo suelten...- Repitió acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Bakura sabía lo que venía, aún así, fulminó con la mirada a Seto y respondió:

-¡Y si no lo hacemos??-

Mala elección. Bakura fue rápidamente derribado por un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte del CEO y una patada en el rostro. Marik empujó a un lado a Anzu y avanzó hacia Kaiba, dispuesto a darle una golpiza en venganza de su compañero, pero Seto fue más fuerte y rápido que él y lo dejó, al igual que a Bakura, sangrando en el piso.

Rishid, manteniéndose fiel a su amo, iba a dirigirle un puñetazo por la espalda, pero el CEO la esquivó y agarrándolo del brazo lo levantó por los aires y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo como una técnica de judo.

Anzu se incorporó y miró a Kaiba, sorprendida. La verdad es que jamás se imaginó que él llegaría a rescatarla de esos pervertidos, no podía creérselo. Por un momento se sintió en un cuento de hadas donde el caballero de brillante armadura salvaba a su damisela del peligro. Pero luego desechó la idea, se avergonzó por el sólo hecho de pensarla.

-Ya vámonos, Yoru. –Le ordenó Kaiba a la chica disfrazada y salió del lugar. Anzu lo siguió un poco de cerca. Estuvieron caminando largo rato por los pasillos, sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse, hasta que llegaron su habitación.

Apenas Seto cerró la puerta, fulminó a Anzu con la mirada.

-¿¿Que acaso eres tonta¿¿Cómo se te puede haber ocurrido irte con esos imbéciles!!!??-

Anzu lo miró algo confundida. Se veía que estaba furioso, pero ella no entendía bien porqué.

-¡¡No sabía lo que iba a pasar¿Qué querías que hiciera???-

-¿Y si te hubieran hecho algo??? Te juro que si vuelven a ponerte las manos encima...- Pero Seto se calló de golpe. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, no podía. Ella le importaba mucho menos que una cucaracha¿por qué de pronto había reaccionado de esa forma¿Por qué había ido a defenderla¿Por qué estuvo a punto de decirle que si la tocaban de nuevo mataría a esos tipos? _'Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco...necesito a un terapeuta, y rápido'_

Seto se llevó una mano a la frente y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sin mirarla, tomó su laptop y se puso a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Anzu lo miró, estupefacta.

-Que si me vuelven a poner las manos encima...qué?...-

-Nada, dije algo sin pensar, no tiene sentido...-

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir??...- Anzu se acercó a él y cerró su laptop bruscamente, por poco aplastando los dedos de Seto, obligándolo a prestarle atención. –¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir??...-

El CEO permaneció callado. Sin embargo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, fingiendo frialdad, tal vez así ella se callaría.

-Dímelo...por favor...-

Su voz se volvió casi suplicante.

Seto no podía más. Aquellos labios lo estaban volviendo loco, y los ojos de aquella chica, brillaban más que nunca, él deseaba perderse en ellos, deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla y...

'_¿Pero que diablos me pasa con ella?…'_ Pensó él y, dejando su laptop a un lado, tomó de la muñeca a la chica, y la empujó a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, agarrándola firmemente de ambas muñecas para que no pudiera escaparse.

-K-Kaiba...¿qué te pasa?? No andes con bromas y suéltame...-

Él pudo ver cómo Anzu se ruborizaba, y sonrió ligeramente.

-No sabes cuánto he tenido que contenerme, Anzu Masaki...- Le susurró él a la vez que dirigía su hambrienta boca al cuello de esta. Sintió que ella empezaba a temblar un poco, se sentía un poco asustada.

Sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra más, así que Seto prosiguió ahora con sus manos, desabrochándole la camisa a Anzu y acariciando su abdomen, subiendo lentamente hasta las costillas, cuando se topó con las vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

-Lo siento, Anzu, pero debo hacer esto...- Dijo y con sus dientes, rasgó las susodichas vendas y las tiró a un lado hasta que pudo ver la piel completamente desnuda de su compañera de cuarto.

Seto sonrió complaciente ante la vista, y luego llevó sus manos a los senos de Anzu y a la vez que los acariciaba, besaba uno de ellos, con una hambrienta lujuria, mordiendo el sagrado centro y luego repitiendo el mismo lento y dolorosamente exquisito procedimiento con el otro.

Anzu soltó algunos gemidos leves, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el placer que el CEO le estaba otorgando. Ella rodeó el cuello de Seto con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, mientras dejaba que él tomara el control de las cosas. Y lo estaba disfrutando mucho, aunque sería su primera vez, ya no sentía miedo.

Seto ahora recorría el abdomen de Anzu con su lengua, bajando lentamente hasta el inicio del pantalón. Él emitió un gruñido de molestia y le desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones, se deshizo finalmente de ellos y ahora tocaban las pantaletas...

-¡¡Hey, Yoru¡¡Soy yo, Jounouchi¿¿Quieres ir a comer algo con nosotros???.- Exclamó Jou desde fuera de la habitación, tocando la puerta.

Entonces Anzu despertó del ensueño y se apartó rápidamente de Seto, cubriéndose con los brazos.

-¡¡Es Jou!!- Y se puso a buscar su ropa y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

-Para variar, Jounouchi arruinándolo todo...- Seto se arregló la chaqueta y el cabello, que lo tenía un poco desordenado.

Anzu estaba peor, tuvo que peinarse y mojarse la cara, ya que aún su rostro mostraba un tono rojizo por el calor de antes.

-¡¡Ya voy Jou!!- Se acercaba a la puerta cuando Seto la atrapó por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-Esto no ha terminado, Masaki. Después lo continuaremos...- Y luego la soltó y se fue a escribir a su laptop.

Anzu no sabía qué decir. La verdad es que no entendía bien qué les había pasado, tan repentino fue todo.

Finalmente salió donde sus amigos con su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola chicos¿a dónde iremos?- Saludó con voz de macho.

-A la pizzería, y rápido que tengo hambre- Respondió Tristan, así que todos partieron corriendo al lugar.

Pero a pesar de las bromas y divertidas conversaciones que tenía con sus amigos, no podía quitarse de la mente la sensación de los dedos de Seto acariciando su piel.

* * *

**_Jo! xD reitero, perdon por la demora del fic n.nU pero bueno, ia explique porke me demore xDDD_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el cap, plis sean buenitos y dejen reviews ;O;_**


	7. A escondidas

**It's Rainning Men**

**Capítulo 6: A escondidas.**

Unos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas cerradas, y una somnolienta Anzu emitió un prolongado bostezo, bastante cansada. La noche anterior se había pasado corriendo junto con sus amigos persiguiendo a Jou que se había atragantado con un pedazo de pizza, para luego salir huyendo como un poseso a lo largo de toda la calle. La escena fue bastante bochornosa, agradeció a los cielos que no estuvo Seto ahí mirando lo ridículo que fue_. "Hablando de Seto..."_ pensó la castaña. Miró hacia la cama de al lado y descubrió que allí yacía su adorado chico de ojos azules, durmiendo profundamente. Menos mal que era sábado. Luego, todo lo que había pasado sobre esa cama la noche anterior, antes de haber ido a la pizzería, provocó que se encendieran sus mejillas súbitamente. _"Estuvimos a punto de..."_ pero Anzu no sabía en qué pensar al respecto. En realidad no sabía si estaba lista para perder su virginidad tan pronto, y tampoco podía permitir que por un momento de pasión su mayor tesoro se le fuera entregado a un hombre cuyas intenciones hacia ella no eran muy claras. Intranquila con estos pensamientos, se levantó y se vistió con parsimonia para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cafetería para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días Yoru!!!- Saludó alegremente el chico rubio sentado junto a sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días! – Respondió tomando asiento junto a Tristan, sin poder evitar haber notado a Bakura, Marik y Rishid, sentados en una mesa algo apartada, mirándola fijamente. Y no era cualquier mirada. Estaba cargada de deseo y ansias. Marik se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yoru¿Estás bien?..- Le preguntó Yugi, al ver que ésta se removía, incómoda, en su silla.

-Descuida, estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un mordisco al pan de Jou. _"Creo que tendré que cuidarme las espaldas ahora..."_ Pensó inquieta.

Terminado el desayuno, el grupo decidió ir al gimnasio para un partido matutino de baloncesto. Jou y Tristan eran los más entusiasmados con la idea. Y aunque Anzu no jugaba baloncesto, fue a acompañarlos de todas formas. Mientras salían de la cafetería, Marik comentó a sus amigos:

-No puedo creer que estuve 'así' de cerca de probar a Yoru...-

-Calma, aún hay algo que se puede hacer. De todas formas, tenemos todo un año para interceptarlo y darle la mejor noche de su vida...- Rió Bakura relamiéndose. Se estaba imaginando cómo sería el cuerpo desnudo de Yoru.

-¿Pero cómo demonios lo haremos de nuevo?..- Pensó Marik en voz alta.

-Creo que sé cómo puede lograr su cometido, Amo...- Habló Rishid.

Bakura y Marik lo miraron, expectantes.

-Seto Kaiba, fue el que lo rescató, no?..-

Ambos asintieron frenéticamente.

-Cuando estuvieron forcejeando con Yoru, él gritó su nombre...¿no les parece raro?...-

-Ahora que lo dices...- Se quedó pensativo el chico moreno.-Me recuerda a las chicas cuando están en momentos de peligro, gritan el nombre de aquél que les gusta...LO TENGO!!.-

Ahora eran Bakura y Rishid quienes miraban expectantes.

-El plan perfecto...- Sonrió Marik. Estaba seguro que esta vez, no tendrían interrupciones ni problemas. Le iban a hacer el amor a Yoru hasta que se saciaran.

* * *

-¿Por qué tú siempre me empujas!!!???- Gritó Jou. Tomó la pelota y se negó a entregársela a Tristan, quien estiró una mano para que se la pasara. 

-Es tu culpa!!! Eres muy torpe para jugar!!!!-

-No es cierto!!!-

-¡Que si!!!-

-¡¡QUE NO!!!-

-¡¡¡QUE SIIII!!!!-

-YA CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEE - Exclamó Yugi con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio. Jamás habían visto al pequeñín tan enojado.

-¡Ustedes son amigos!¡¡No deberían pelear!! Nosotros bla bla bla...- Pero Anzu no escuchaba nada. Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, juraría haber visto a alguien entrando a los camarines, sigilosamente. ¿Por qué se estaría escondiendo? Anzu aprovechó la distracción de sus amigos para ir a revisar, sólo porsiacaso.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la empujó suavemente, observando el interior. No había nadie. El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero sin embargo entró, para cerciorase de que no eran Marik o Bakura espiándolos. De pronto, alguien que apareció por detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y le tapó la boca, bruscamente.

-No grites...- Le susurró una voz muy familiar al oído. Anzu volvió un poco la cabeza y descubrió que era nada más ni nada menos que su querido Seto Kaiba. Y sin esperar un segundo más, la volteó hacia él y la besó, acercando el cuerpo de Anzu hacia él, sin dejar que ella pudiera escaparse. El beso rápidamente se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, la chica no podía evitar dejarse llevar por aquel momento. Se dio cuenta que el estar tan cerca de él, el sentirse entre sus brazos, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo y aquellas peligrosas caricias la hacían perder la respiración, creer que sin él moriría; era como una dolorosa y exquisita adicción. Separaron sus rostros por un momento, respirando agitadamente, sofocados por el calor y el deseo que tenían que saciar ahora, si no, se iban a volver locos, no podían seguir esperando más.

Anzu fue la primera en quitarse la polera, y al instante, Seto hizo lo mismo. La chica se iba a quitar las nuevas vendas que se puso esa mañana, cuando él se lo impidió, tomando la mano de ella. Demandaba su derecho a desnudarla él mismo, y rápidamente, se deshizo de aquellas malditas vendas, con pantalones incluidos. Seto se detuvo un momento para contemplar la piel desnuda de su compañera de cuarto, y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres hermosa...- Le dijo, a la vez que Anzu se ruborizaba.

Seto se desabrochó los pantalones, y después la cargó, separando las piernas de la chica, haciendo que rodearan su cintura. La apoyó contra la pared, y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Anzu, la penetró, al tiempo que ella soltó un fuerte gemido por aquel instante doloroso, para luego sentir el placer inundando cada fibra de su ser. El CEO respiraba agitadamente, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su cuerpo, acarició los senos de su compañera de cuarto con una mano y lamió su oreja, bajando hasta el cuello, sintiendo que lo gemidos cada vez más intensos de ella lo excitaban aún más.

Anzu acariciaba el cabello oscuro del chico de ojos azules, desordenándolo, y exhalaba a cada instante un suspiro que iba en incremento. El hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí afuera, jugando al baloncesto y que pudieran entrar en cualquier momento y descubrirlos, hacía que disfrutara aún más aquél acto, quería que fuera interminable...

La castaña bajó sus manos hacia la espalda de su compañero, lo recorría, palpando los músculos y sintiendo a la vez cómo su bien formado cuerpo se apretaba contra el de ella _"dios, él es tan perfecto…"_

Finalmente, llegaron a su punto culmine y no pudieron evitar estallar en un grito lleno de placer, y así, agitados, separaron sus cuerpos, llenos de sudor, y sintiendo el calor que los inundaba.

La castaña le sonrió a su amante, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, éste se acercó nuevamente y la besó, disfrutando lentamente de aquel procedimiento. Seto admitió que era la primera vez que sentía que debía quedarse con ella, protegerla. _"estos labios..."_ pensó, acariciando la mejilla de Anzu y sonriéndole. Ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa lo volvían loco. Era difícil de pensar que alguien como él, que siempre piensa dos veces antes de actuar, que tiene un gran talento para controlar sus emociones, sucumbiera ante una chica como Anzu.

Se demoraron bastante en ducharse, y después, asegurándose de que estaban vestidos y peinados como antes, Yoru dijo:

-Hay...algo que quiero preguntarte...-

-¿Que cosa?..- Respondió poniéndose la chaqueta.

-No, nada...nos vemos luego...- Le dijo algo insegura, besándolo en los labios, de forma sutil y tierna.

Seto no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que quería decirle. Después de decirle adiós, se fue un poco ruborizado por aquel último beso tan inocente, a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Anzu salió de los camarines y justo en ese momento, sus amigos caminaban hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya nos vamos...- Dijo Yugi sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Me...sentía mal...pero ahora estoy mejor, vámonos...- Respondió Yoru con voz más grave.

Y mientras se iban, pensó que cada vez que entrara a ese camarín para la clase de gimnasia, se acordaría de lo que hizo con Seto a escondidas de los demás.

* * *

**_Ujuu! Al fin!! xD no puedo creer que haya subido otro capi T0T toy emocionada! Espero me perdonen P jojojop! Dejen reviews! Kero saber si les gustó n-_**


	8. Incertidumbre y Problemas

**It's Rainning Men**

**_ Muy bien, este es el nuevo chapi que subo ahora. La última vez los dejé sólo con lo que pasó con Anzu y Seto en los camarines, no? jojojo... como Usagi Kou dijo en 'Amores Confusos' "esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba"...jojoj.. muy bien, los dejo con el fic...a leer!_**

**Capítulo 7: ****Incertidumbre y problemas.**

Amanecía sobre los terrenos de Black Stone HS, y Anzu liberaba su cansancio en un bostezo. Se levantó de la cama mientras los primeros rayos de sol inundaban la habitación através de las cortinas y cogió su uniforme que yacía doblado sobre una silla. Sí, era un día más de clases, un Lunes para ser exactos, pero ni el tedio de la rutina que se avecinaba, ni los profesores regañones le borrarían la sonrisa del rostro. Habían pasado dos días desde que tuvo su primera vez en los camarines del gimnasio, y no con cualquiera, o no, el príncipe que tomó su tesoro fue el hermoso Seto Kaiba. Con un suspiro, la castaña le dirigió una mirada a la cama vacía de él. _"Se levantó temprano hoy..." _pensó con decepción. A pesar de eso, salió alegre hacia la cafetería para tomar desayuno, donde pudo divisar sólo al pequeño Yugi sentado en una de las mesas.

-Buenos días Yugi- Le sonrió ella

-Buenos días Yoru- Respondió también.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás?- Preguntó la castaña sirviéndose café, ya que estaban al lado del mesón de 'buffet'.

-Tristán bebió más de lo que su organismo podía soportar anoche, y todos los lunes Jou llega tarde a clases...-Suspiró el pequeñín.

-Ya veo..-

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba despejado y parecía un día perfecto para salir con sus amigos, ir de compras... pero no, estaba lejos aquél sueño de salir a comprar artículos de belleza o ropa bonita... estaba en un internado, sin mencionar que también estaba rodeada de hombres y sin escapatoria.

-Se te ve muy feliz hoy, Yoru...-Comentó de forma inocente el enanín mientras caminaban hacia la sala correspondiente (n/a¿Cuántos sinónimos hay de pequeño? xD)

.-Es como si algo muy bueno te hubiera pasado...-

-Claro, es que... ayer recibí una llamada de mis amigos de mi antigua escuela, es todo..- Inventó Anzu, logrando ponerse algo nerviosa ante el mero recuerdo de aquel intenso momento.

Yugi sólo asintió levemente, quedandose algo pensativo. Presintía que algo más estaba pasando con su amigo. Pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia indagar más al respecto.

La clase empezó sin muchas novedades, Seto estaba en su asiento de siempre y Anzu no podía evitar dirigirle miraditas con un toque de coquetería (siempre tratando de esconderlo un poco para no ser sorprendida). Él sólo se limitaba a responder su mirada con una expresión asesina de "si sigues mirándome de esa forma me las vas a pagar", pero la castaña lo pasaba por alto.

Durante el almuerzo, Anzu se excusó diciendo que quería estudiar para un examen y se fue casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Con alegría, vio que Seto estaba efectivamente ahí. Fue a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Hola- Saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola...-Respondió él de forma distraída, sin despegar la vista de un enorme libro de física.

-Quería pedirte ayuda en geometría... ya que siempre te ha ido bien en los exámenes, por lo que me han contado...-

-No tengo tiempo para servirte de profesor, así que búscate a alguien más.-

La brusca respuesta de Seto la tomó por sorpresa durante un momento. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Ah...pero... y ¿qué tal mañana?- Preguntó con timidez.

-Creo habertelo dicho ya...-Él cerró su libro y dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia una confundida Anzu que no entendía qué pasaba.-No quiero ayudarte, es todo. Arréglatelas tú solita...- Y dicho esto se puso de pie y se acercó al mesón de la vieja señora Lewis para pedir prestado aquel libro.

La castaña no podía contener su molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa Seto¡No tienes porqué ser tan grosero!-

"_El sábado fue tan tierno conmigo... tan delicado... porqué de repente está tan enojado, o molesto, o...qué se yo__ cómo esté!"_

-Joven, no grite que estamos en la biblioteca...-

-Jamás he sido amable con nadie, y no empezaré contigo Masaki...- Respondió y luego caminó hacia ella para susurrarle.-No por el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo significa que debo empezar a comportarme como tu noviecito, entiendes, Anzu? Ahora, recuerda que a las 8 quiero que me lleves el programa que te encargué... ¿O has olvidado el pacto que tenemos?-

La chica disfrazada no supo qué decir. Él sonrió de forma cruel y salió de la biblioteca, dejándo su corazón y su ánimo hecho pedazos. _"Por qué... por qué si fue tan bueno... por qué si yo me entregué a él por amor..."_

Anzu Masaki corrió por un largo pasillo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se topó con una sala vacía y oscura y se encerró en ella. Ahí liberó todas las lágrimas que brotaron de su herido corazón. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto por haber dicho tan crueles palabras, pero también lo amaba. Amaba a aquél frío chico de ojos azules... amaba la forma en que la miraba cuando estaban solos... amaba su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello...

"_¡Eres un idiota Seto Kaiba¡Un idiota! Y pensar que sentías lo mismo que yo cuando dejé que me abrazaras en los camarines... ahora entiendo que fue sólo lujuria. En realidad debes odiarme... __debes odiarme tanto... pero yo te amo... te amo de verdad..._

_¡Fui tan tonta en haber confiado en ti!!"_

Unos pasos se acercaban a la sala vacía. Mientras, Anzu se recargó contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, angustiada y deprimida. Deseaba jamás haber llegado a ese internado, deseaba llevar una vida normal con sus amigas y salir de compras. Alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta. Sólo entonces la castaña se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién es...?- Preguntó algo confundida, sin saber qué hacer. Si un compañero la encontraba llorando, no se imaginaba la reacción que podría tener. Después de todo, ellos dicen que los hombres no lloran, y en el internado ella era uno...

-¿Yoru?-

Anzu parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Yu... Yugi?-

Éste, al ver sus ojos hinchados y su rostro marcado por las lágrimas, cerró la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

-¿Qué te sucede, amigo? Esta mañana te veías muy feliz...-

Mientras él tomaba asiento junto a ella, Anzu ocultaba su rostro entre las manos, liberando un leve sollozo.

-Lo que pasa es que cometí el error más estúpido de mi vida... y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.-

El tricolor posó una mano sobre el hombro de Anzu, tratando de consolarla.

-A veces el amor no nos deja pensar mucho sobre nuestros actos. Nos volvemos impulsivos, pero no quiere decir que actuemos de forma estúpida. Es normal equivocarse... y de esas experiencias debemos aprender.-

La castaña lo miró estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba? No se había imaginado de que su pequeño amiguito fuera tan perceptivo. Ahora tenía una impresión totalmente distinta del tricolor.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Yugi?... Él debe odiarme y, en consecuencia, yo no debería amarlo... Pero es que no pensé que él fuera a actuar de forma tan cruel conmigo. Y más encima después de lo que pasamos...- Anzu de pronto calló. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

Yugi le sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Tú tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Además, ya había notado que te gustaba alguien de aquí, es por eso que sabía lo que te pasaba ahora. O mas o menos lo sabía... je je-

-Yugi... eres tan comprensivo...-

-Lo que pasa es que a mi... también me gusta alguien...- Le confesó el pequeñín, ruborizado.

Anzu abrió mucho los ojos, olvidando por un momento sus problemas y poniendole toda su atención.

-¿De verdad? Jamás imaginé que tú fueras...- La castaña no hallaba la palabra adecuada para que no sonara como una ofensa.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco sabía que lo era... hasta que lo conocí.-

-¿Y quién es si se puede saber?.- Le preguntó ella con brillitos en los ojos.

-Es... es...- Pero antes de que Yugi pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolos a los dos. Una figura se apareció en el rellano. Era Marik.

Al verlos, el egipcio esbozó una fingida sonrisa.

-Mmm... hay una nueva pareja en Black Stone por lo que veo...-

-Ya cállate Marik...- Respondió con brusquedad, Anzu. Ella y Yugi se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala, seguidos por la mirada furiosa de Marik.

-Así que Yugi...-Murmuró para sí con voz temblorosa.- maldito enano... no me quitarás a Yoru. Me las vas a pagar.-

Ya alejándose por el pasillo, Anzu y Yugi se dieron cuenta de que era hora de retornar a la última clase del día, así que se fueron a la sala que les tocaba. Pero antes de entrar, Anzu tomó del brazo al pequeño, deteniéndolo un momento.

-Yugi... te quería dar las gracias por haberme consolado... si no fuera por tí, aún me sentiría deprimido.-

-Descuida, para eso están los amigos...-Le sonrió Yugi. Luego, decidieron entrar a la sala. La castaña sentía que Yugi se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos que jamás había tenido. En su antigua escuela nunca una amiga mostró un gesto de amistad, comprensión y apoyo como el que le había mostrado Motou. De pronto se sintió feliz de haberlo conocido.

-¡Yoru!- Le gritó alguien a Anzu, quien estaba tomando asiento en su puesto. Era un compañero que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Me encargaron darte esto...- Dijo, y le entregó un pedazo de papel doblado. Ella lo recibió.

-Gracias...- Y dicho esto, el niño asintió y se fue a su sala.

"_Qué raro. ¿De qué se tratará?"_

Ella abrió el pedazo de papel y leyó antes de que el profesor llegara.

" Masaki:

Te espero en la segunda sala de química del tercer piso después de historia. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Más te vale ir.

-Seto"

Con temblor en sus manos, releyó el texto tres veces más. _"¿Que quiere decirme algo¿Por qué no viene él a hablarme frente a frente?"_ Pensó algo molesta, pero su corazón latió con rapidez. El hecho de que le escribiera para ir a hablar la hacía feliz. Tal vez quería disculparse por haberla tratado mal. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Anzu miró hacia la fila donde se sentaba Seto y lo observó por un momento. Él parecía estar muy concentrado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

-Buenas tardes alumnos...- Dijo el profesor de historia al entrar.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Akihabara!- Contestaron los alumnos.

Anzu trató de no imaginarse lo que le diría Seto en aquella sala de química, y focalizó su atención a la historia egipcia. Sin embargo, su pulso no se normalizaba.

* * *

-¡Al fin se terminó!- Bostezó Jou después de que el profesor se fue.

-Bueno chicos, los veo mas tarde...-Les avisó Anzu, tomando su mochila. Le dirigió una mirada de "Después te cuento" a Yugi y luego salió de la sala.

Él comprendió de inmediato lo que ella le trató de decir.

Tristan la miró con expresión atontada.

-¿A dónde va? Íbamos a hacerle bromas al director...-

-Tal vez debe estudiar...ya vámonos amigos...- Dijo Yugi de forma enigmática, que no levantó sospechas en sus amigos.

Mientras, Anzu intentaba subir las escaleras de la forma más normal posible hacia el tercer piso. Su corazón de verdad quería salírsele por la garganta. Una vez ya adelante de la entrada a la segunda sala de química, dio un prolongado suspiro y abrió la puerta, sintiendose bastante insegura.

Adentro sólo se veía oscuridad, pero sintió que había alguien ahí.

-¿Seto?...- Preguntó, algo dudosa.

-Lo siento Masaki...- Contestó una voz. –Ya no te escaparás de mí.

Y antes de que Anzu pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se cerró tras ella quedándose sumida en la oscuridad total.

* * *

**_ Wojojojo, como Terminator dice "I'M BACK"...espero les haya gustado este chapi, que me salio mas largo que todos los demas xDD...see.. pido disculpas si estuvieron mucho tiempo esperando a que volviera a subir este fic. Pero...aqui esta!!_**

**_Se aceptan reviews tiernos, iracundos, romanticos, etc xD_**

**_muchos besitos!_**


	9. Sex Appeal

**It's Rainning Men**

**_ Buuu que poquitos reviews (solo 2!!??OO) he recibido...no me quiereeen!! T0T... pero en fin, seguiré sólo por las pocas que siguen mi fic...TT snif snif..._**

**_en fin! He aquí el chapi 8, o ´técnicamente el 9, contando la intro...jojojo espero les guste como va, quiero saber sus comentarios porfis!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_**"Sex Appeal"**_

_[... Una vez ya adelante de la entrada de la segunda sala de química, dio un prolongado suspiro y abrió la puerta, sintiéndose bastante insegura._

_Adentro sólo se veía oscuridad, pero sintió que había alguien ahí._

_-¿Seto?...- Preguntó, algo dudosa._

_-Lo siento Masaki...- Contestó una voz. –Ya no te escaparás de mí._

* * *

-¿Qu…Quién es?- Preguntó asustada Anzu. Aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta, no quería aceptar aún la realidad.

-Soy Bakura… ¿Me recuerdas?- Le dijo éste susurrándole al oído de forma maliciosa, rodeándola con sus brazos.

La castaña empezó a temblar al sentir su abrazo. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella y sus fuerzas parecieron haberla abandonado. Ni intentó zafarse de él. Tampoco veía nada en aquella oscuridad, lo que la hacía sentir al borde de un abismo. Después de un rato, una vela se encendió, iluminando el rostro de Marik que estaba frente a ella.

-Haber… ¿Con qué empezamos?- Dijo el egipcio, pensativo.

-¡Ya basta! –Replicó, alterada.- ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme daño?!!- Su voz reflejaba desesperación.

-¡Me encanta cuando nuestras "presas" se asustan de esa forma!.- Murmuró Bakura.- Me excita aún más…-

-¡Ya suéltame bastardo!!-

Haciendo caso omiso, Bakura le amarró los brazos por detrás con una cuerda y la tumbó al suelo. Anzu cayó emitiendo un leve quejido y el albino se quedó sobre ella, con su rostro expresando claramente una cosa: lujuria.

-Sabíamos que vendrías en el acto si te citaba Kaiba por medio de una carta…- Susurró Marik arrodillándose a su lado, a la vez que Bakura la empezaba a toquetear asquerosamente por todas partes.-Eso comprueba de que estás enamorado de él¿No es así? Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos…-

-¡Entre Seto y yo no hay nada!!- Gritaba Anzu tratando de zafarse de Bakura, quien empezaba a despojarla de su ropa de la escuela.- ¡Ya déjenme en paz por favor!

Marik, al ver el rostro de la castaña bañado en lágrimas, se rió por lo bajo y tocó su mejilla de forma brusca.

-Lo sentimos, mi querido Yoru, pero no nos aguantábamos las ganas de probarte…- Y para terror de Anzu, éste se bajó el cierre del pantalón.-Haz todo lo que te digamos, y no tendremos que hacerte obedecer por las malas…-

-¡¡JAMÁS!!-

Súbitamente, Bakura le dio una bofetada en el rostro. A pesar de eso, Anzu seguía tratando de liberarse. Debido a la desesperación y la rabia, no sentía el dolor de su mejilla.

-Éste estúpido es testarudo…-Decía Marik, agarrándola del cabello.- Ya hazlo de una vez para que me pueda tocar a mí…-

-Nooo, porfavor!!._"Voy a ser descubierta" -_ Las manos de Bakura comenzaron a levantarle la camisa.- ¡No sigas!! _"¡¡No quiero ser violada¡¡No quiero que me toquen!!"_ ¡¡¡¡SETOO!!_ "Sálvame!!"- _

-Que demo….-

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió de una patada. Alguien entró rápidamente a la estancia y golpeó brutalmente a Bakura por la espalda. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo y asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Marik se puso de pie, decidido a huir de ahí como todo un cobarde, pero él le impidió el paso y hundió su puño en el abdomen, quitándole la respiración. El egipcio cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego ser derribado de una patada en el rostro. Anzu se incorporó súbitamente, observando con ojos atónitos. Por un momento, sólo percibía un poco de la golpiza, ya que la vela se había apagado al caer al suelo, y la luz proveniente de la puerta sólo dejaba la sala en penumbras. Pero después de acostumbrarse a aquellas sombras, pudo distinguir la figura que la había rescatado.

"_¿¿Seto??" _

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo una voz desconocida. Anzu imaginaba su rostro como el de Seto, quien se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero entonces, lo vio más de cerca y descubrió con sorpresa que no era él.

-¿Quién…eres tú?- Preguntó algo aturdida. El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa.

-Soy Ryuji Otogi mi desafortunado amigo…- Dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro.- Oí tus gritos afuera y pensé que alguien estaría en problemas. Al parecer llegué en el momento indicado…-Agregó mirando a Bakura y Marik, tendidos en el piso y con algo de sangre en sus rostros.

-De verdad… no sé cómo agradecértelo…-

-Descuida, dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó caminando hacia el interruptor para dar la luz.

-Soy Yoru Masaki…soy nuevo aquí.- _"No puedo creer que me hayan rescatado por segunda vez… estoy tan agradecida! Pensé que esos tipos de verdad iban a lograr…"_

-¿Yoru Mas…?- Y entonces la luz encegueció un poco a Anzu, quien se tuvo que cubrir los ojos por el cambio tan repentino. Sólo después de acostumbrarse, notó el rostro sorprendido de Otogi, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú…tú…eres…una…una…- Parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que sus ojos lo engañaban.

Fue entonces cuando Anzu se dio cuenta de que tenía la camisa abierta, mostrando sus vendas, y sus pantalones habían desaparecido, dejándola sólo en pantaletas. Obviamente había 'algo' que faltaba según Ryuji.

-¡¡¡No no no no!!! – Exclamó Anzu asustada, cubriéndose con las manos y buscando sus pantalones con la mirada. –¡¡¡No…no es lo que crees!!-

-¡¡Claro que sí¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE UNA CHICA AQUÍ!!??? OO!!!! - Otogi se veía alterado, pero así también estaba la castaña. _"Primero Seto, ahora Otogi… no puedo creer que me hayan descubierto de nuevo!!"_ pensó ella, poniéndose rápidamente los pantalones.

"_¿Una chica¿En un internado sólo de hombres¡Esto está mal, hay algo que no cuadra aquí!"_ Otogi no podía quitar sus ojos verdes de la castaña que trataba de arreglar su ropa torpemente._ "Es la primera vez que veo algo así…con razón su voz era tan femenina…"_

-¡¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!!- Suplicó Anzu a punto de desfallecer.- ¡¡Tengo que fingir ser un hombre porque mi madre me obligó¡¡Si me descubren, todo se acabará y me meteré en problemas!!-

-..E…está bien…- Asintió Otogi, tratando de calmarse un poco.-No le diré a nadie…pero… ¡sé más cuidadosa¡Esos tipos podrían haberte descubierto también y hubiera sido peor para ti!!-

-¡Lo sé! Pero no sabía que ellos estaban aquí… me tendieron una trampa…- Anzu miró fijamente a Otogi, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que era. Tenía cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta, era alto, usaba pendientes de dados y tenía unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes que parecían traspasarla con la mirada. Se preguntó el por qué no lo había visto antes en el internado.

A su vez, Ryuji la analizaba también. En la estupefacción del principio, no había notado lo linda que era la chica. Su instinto de casanova le pedía a gritos cortejarla, pero su razón le aconsejaba que era mejor tener cuidado. De repente podía pasarse el rumor de que le gustaban los hombres, y eso no le iba a gustar ni un poquito.

Él la acompañó hasta el primer piso y se despidió, diciendo que tenía que ir donde sus amigos. Después de que se fue, Anzu se sintió muy aliviada. _"Se ve que es un chico muy bueno. No me chantajeó como lo hizo el idiota de…"_ Y entonces se acordó de lo sucedido con Seto, y le dolió aún más el alma después de que además casi le hicieron algo aquellos pervertidos. Apesumbrada, recordó también que debía ir a buscar el programa del que le habló el CEO. Consultó su reloj. Eran las seis treinta.

* * *

-¡¡Nadie puede contra mí!!- Decía Jou después de comerse el quinceavo hot dog en la cafetería.

-Yo te gané, estúpido.-Replicó Tristan.- ¡Comí dieciséis hot dogs¡Ahora págame!-

-Mentiroso¡Hiciste trampa! 0.0-

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentiroso?!! O.Ó-

-¡¡Jou, Tristan, ya basta!!! …n.nU – dijo Yugi tratando de calmarlos, al ver que estaban a punto de echarse uno encima del otro.

-Es que este idiota…- Murmuraba Jou, bastante enfadado.

-n.ñ…Jou, recuerda que ese idiota es tu amigo…-

Pareció como si Katsuya Jounouchi se sintiera iluminado repentinamente.

-T.T tienes razón… lo siento Tristan…- Se disculpaba Jou con lágrimas en los ojos.

-T.T Discúlpame Jounouchi…- Contestaba el de cabello puntiagudo a su vez, también con lágrimas.-…a todo esto¿Dónde está Yoru? No lo hemos visto desde clases…- Agregó, dejando de llorar súbitamente.

-Si, es cierto…- Suspiró el pequeñín, algo preocupado.- Seguramente debe estar durmiendo…-

-¿Oigan, han oído?- Lo tres amigos miraron a un compañero que se acercaba a ellos, muy emocionado. –¡¡El próximo viernes habrá una fiesta!!! n.n!!-

-No me digas que…-

-…¡¡¡las chicas del White Rose HS!! - Gritaba Jou exageradamente alegre.- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! -

-¡¡Así es¡Al fin la fiesta ha llegado!!!-

Tristan y Jou no podían contener más lágrimas, pero ahora de emoción. Yugi los miraba calmado, desviando sus pensamientos hacia 'alguien' en especial. La fiesta en realidad no le importaba mucho, lo que sí le preocupaba, era que aquellas chicas podían robarle toda la atención. Lo mejor era no ir, así no tendría que sufrir como lo hacía todos los años.

-¡¡Veremos chicas!!… ¡¡veremos chicas!!…- Repetían una y otra vez mientras bailaban ridículamente.

-Estos amigos que tengo…- Murmuraba Yugi con una gotita.

* * *

-Señorita…. Señorita…- Le decía alguien. Ella abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella, aún algo somnolienta.

-La fiesta ya ha sido confirmada. Será el próximo viernes…- Respondió la sirvienta.

-¿El próximo viernes? Entonces debería ir de compras para buscar el vestido adecuado… – Ella agitó su larga cabellera castaña y se levantó, recordando algo súbitamente.

-No puedo esperar a verte mi querido…- Suspiró, mirando una fotografía sobre aquel mismo escritorio. Ella amaba aquellos ojos azules. –Esta vez serás sólo mío…-

* * *

-Masaki.- Murmuró con molestia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación 612. Al parecer ella aún no llegaba.-Le dije que a las 8…- Iba a continuar la frase pero luego recordó el momento en que se encontró con ella en la biblioteca. Ella le había pedido ayuda para estudiar, pero él se la había negado. _"¿Por qué la rechacé?"_ Se preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, llevándose una mano a las sienes. _"Seguramente se puso a llorar después de eso…"_ Sonrió con ironía. ¿Qué le importaba si Anzu estaba triste? En ningún momento le prometió rosas y chocolates cuando estuvieron en los camarines. _"Sin embargo…_ "

Seto se quedó pensativo. El mero recuerdo de aquel rostro que repentinamente borró la alegría que traía en él lo penaba con insistencia.

Se acercaban las 9 de la noche y Anzu aún no llegaba. _"No estoy preocupado por Masaki… ¿Qué me importa ella?" _Se repetía a sí mismo, cada vez con menos convencimiento. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama y quedarse dormido. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la castaña con una expresión no muy contenta.

Él se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero no pudo evitar hablar en el tono frío de costumbre:

-¿Me trajiste el programa, Masaki?-

-Aquí está, Kaiba…- Le respondió inexpresivamente, pasándole el cd que él le había encargado al profesor de computación hace unos días atrás. –Lo estuve buscando por toda la maldita escuela… ¡nunca me dijiste que su oficina estaba en el último piso!-

-Detalles…- Contestó distraídamente, abriendo su laptop para probar el cd. Al percibir el incómodo silencio, volvió sus ojos hacia ella. Y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-Eres un…- Anzu temblaba de la rabia. Y él percibía que no era sólo por aquel cd-room – ¡¡No puedo esperar a que llegue Junio y me cambien de cuarto!!-

-Que bueno, lo mismo pienso…-

Anzu sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella. Había tenido un día horrible, y no estaba de ánimos para que Seto empeorara la situación aún más de lo que ya la había empeorado. Súbitamente, comenzó a llorar. Y en frente del chico de ojos azules que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Un largo momento en que ninguno dijo nada siguió a aquel sollozo.

-Ya basta…- Exigió, como callando a un niño pequeño.-Estoy tratando de trabajar.-

Mala idea. Anzu empezó a llorar aún más fuerte. Resignado, el CEO se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Jamás había consolado a nadie, así que tuvo que intentarlo por primera vez. Le acarició la mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas. Ella no se movía. Parecía que estaba dejando de sollozar. _"Gracias al cielo…"_ Pensó él, sintiéndose extraño. De una forma u otra, estaba más aliviado. Seto la miró a los ojos y ella sostuvo su mirada. Él la besó de forma sutil en los labios. Por un momento, Anzu se iba a dejar llevar por el momento. Pero de pronto la voz de Seto resonó en su mente…

"No por el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo significa que debo empezar a comportarme como tu noviecito, entiendes?..."

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!!- La castaña lo empujó, separándolo de ella. –¡No volveré a caer en lo mismo de nuevo!!-

Seto tenía una expresión inmutable. Aquella reacción comprobó su teoría. Sí estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

-No me digas que estás enojada por lo que te dije...-

-¡Por supuesto que sí¿Qué creías¿Que iba a dejar pasar por alto aquellos comentarios tan crueles, después de lo que pasó¡Para mí no fue cualquier cosa lo que hicimos en los camarínes!!-

Él permaneció callado. ¿Para él fue cualquier cosa lo que pasó entre ambos? No sabía qué pensar al respecto. De pronto, se fijó en una leve mancha que ella tenía en la mejilla izquierda. No, no era una mancha... ¿Era un hematoma?

Anzu, a su vez, esperaba que él le respondiera. Pero al verlo en silencio, sintió que le había roto aún más el corazón. Ella se aproximó a la puerta para salir corriendo de allí. Necesitaba estar sola y lejos de él. Entonces, sintió que Seto la agarraba del brazo.

-Espera Anzu...-

"_¿Cómo se hizo eso en la mejilla? Me las va a pagar el maldito bastardo que..."_

-¡Suéltame!!- Exclamó alejando su brazo de él.-¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme!!-

El CEO retrocedió un poco, tratando de ocultar su estupefacción ante la reacción de la castaña.

Entonces, antes de que Anzu pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta, alguien tocó por fuera. Ella abrió, escondiendo el torrente de emociones que sentía que estaban a punto de explotar en su interior.

-¡Otogi!- Dijo sorprendida al ver al guapo chico en la entrada de su habitación.

-Yoru…-Él sonrió de forma seductora.- Yo vine a decirte que… ¡Kaiba!- El chico de los dados miró, algo confundido a Seto en la habitación, detrás de Anzu. -¿Él es tu compañero de cuarto?!-

La castaña sólo asintió.

-Ya veo… - Otogi se acercó para susurrarle.-Entonces ten cuidado, que te puede descubrir…-

-Él ya lo sabe…- Respondió Anzu, inexpresiva.

-Ah…bueno… entonces no importa si lo digo aquí…ajem… - Otogi se despejó la garganta y se puso a jugar con un mechón de cabello. Y ante la sorpresa de Anzu y la molestia de Seto él dijo fuerte y claro. - Yoru, lo he pensado y quiero que seas mi novia.-

* * *

**_Wiii! y? les gustó? Dejen sus reviews plz, que ando necesitada de ellos...T.T (buu) jojojo_**

**_el sgte chapi ia lo tengo listo, pero las haré esperar un poco (muajajaja) que mala soy OÓ_**

**_muchos besitos a todas!!!_**

**_PD: dejen reviews!! n.n (se nota que estoy necesitada? xD)_**


	10. Visita inesperada

**It's Rainning Men**

**_ Holaaa me extrañaron? . ...aqui esta el nvo chapi!! espero les guste!! jujujuujuj_  
**

**Capítulo 9: Visita inesperada.**

_Entonces, antes de que Anzu pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta, alguien tocó por fuera. Ella abrió, escondiendo el torrente de emociones que sentía que estaban a punto de explotar en su interior._

_-¡Otogi!- Dijo sorprendida al ver al guapo chico en la entrada de su habitación._

_-Yoru…-Él sonrió de forma seductora.- Yo vine a decirte que… ¡Kaiba!- El chico de los dados miró, algo confundido a Seto en la habitación, detrás de Anzu. -¿Él es tu compañero de cuarto?!-_

_La castaña sólo asintió. _

_-Ya veo… - Otogi se acercó para susurrarle.-Entonces ten cuidado, que te puede descubrir…-_

_-Él ya lo sabe…- Respondió Anzu, inexpresiva._

_-Ah…bueno… entonces no importa si lo digo aquí…ajem… - Otogi se despejó la garganta y se puso a jugar con un mechón de cabello. Y ante la sorpresa de Anzu y la molestia de Seto él dijo fuerte y claro. - Yoru, lo he pensado y quiero que seas mi novia.-_

* * *

Anzu Masaki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Que quieres que yo quéee…?-

-Ya me oíste…- Sonrió Ryuji Otogi de forma seductora, acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.-Quiero que seas mi novia.-

Lo repitió lentito para que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda.

-Pero… Otogi, no creo que podamos aquí… en la escuela…- Mencionó ruborizándose un poco. Acababa de conocer al chico de los dados y en el mismo día le pedía algo como eso. No sabía si sentirse feliz porque un chico tan guapo se interesaba en ella, o desdichada porque en realidad a ella no le gustaba como potencial novio.

-Todo se puede… mientras haya amor…- Dijo sacando como por arte de magia, una rosa de su manga. Se la entregó a una Anzu que no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar a su pretendiente.

-Este…Otogi, mira, yo…-

-Si van a hacer una escenita de un par de enamorados, váyanse a otro lado…- Interrumpió una voz irritada desde el fondo de la habitación. – Tengo mucho que estudiar, a diferencia del resto de los irresponsables que hay en esta escuela.-

-¿Qué has dicho?!- Exclamó Otogi, furioso.-Yo me parto la cabeza estudiando¿sabes?...-

-Estudiando la anatomía femenina, dirás. Mirando fotografías como baboso todo el día…-

-Ya sabrás lo que es 'estudiar'.- Ryuji preparó su puño con furia, dispuesto a plantársela al CEO en todo el rostro. Siempre había esperado poder golpearlo. Pero la castaña se interpuso en su camino, deteniendo su peligroso avance.

-¡Otogi¡Basta! No le sigas el juego, sólo te está provocando_.- "¿Por qué se pone a decir esas cosas tan groseras? Él no le ha hecho nada, que yo sepa…"_

Seto sonrió con suficiencia y se puso a trabajar en su laptop, ignorando la presencia de aquellas dos personas. O mejor dicho, _fingió_ que trabajaba para ignorar a aquellas dos personas.

"_Si quieren casarse, que se vayan a otro lado. ¿Por qué Otogi tenía que declarársele a Masaki en frente de mí? Faltaba poco para que se hincara sobre una rodilla y le pusiera un anillo…jamás ese idiota me había puesto tan furioso. Me da asco tanta cursilería. ¿Y Anzu? No dice nada, se atora con las palabras, por lo que puedo ver. Debe estar muy feliz de que el chico obsesionado por los dados se le haya confesado. Pero eso no debería importarme. Es su vida y puede hacer lo que le plazca."_

-Yoru…- Dijo Otogi ya más calmado, tomando las manos de ésta entre las suyas.- Piensa lo que te he dicho. Y si quieres rechazarme, sólo hazlo. Pero ya verás que voy a conquistarte…-

La aludida sintió cómo se ruborizaba ante aquellas palabras. No todos los días se te declaran de la forma en que Ryuji lo hizo. Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla para aún más shock de Anzu, él se fue.

"_La besó en la mejilla, el muy bastardo…"_

-¿Y¿No que ibas a salir huyendo de aquí?- Preguntó Seto con sarcasmo, al escuchar que la castaña cerraba la puerta.

-No es de tu incumbencia…-

-Muy bien, pero si vuelves a llorar no esperes que te abrace de nuevo…- _"Teniendo en cuenta tu reacción anterior…"_

-No lo haré, jamás permitiría volver a llorar por un imbécil como tú.-

Imbécil. Ella le había llamado imbécil. A él, Seto Kaiba. Trató de calmarse.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la habitación de Otogi? Prefiero que me cambien de compañero por adelantado…- Él ya la miraba por sobre su laptop. Salían chispas de sus ojos. No sabía porqué, pero la visita de Ryuji lo había dejado demasiado irritado.

Anzu ignoró su comentario y se fue al baño para ponerse el pijama. Después se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda al CEO.

"_Deja de actuar como si nada, Seto, y dime lo que quiero escuchar…."_

Al castaño le pareció ver que temblaba un poco. No sabía si era de rabia o de pena.

"_Anzu se ve afectada. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aquél día ella quiso, yo quise, pasó lo que pasó y no por eso ahora debo tratarla de forma especial."_

Sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento invadía su pecho.

* * *

-Dos días…- Murmuraba tembloroso Tristan, observando un afiche de la fiesta pegado en la pared de un patio. -¡¡No puedo esperar tantooo!!!-

-¡¡Yo tampoco!!- Lloraba Jou. Ambos parecían creer que si lloraban al frente de un afiche, la fiesta se adelantaría mágicamente.

-Chicos, no le veo porqué se emocionan tanto si es una…- Ambos chicos miraron a Yugi de forma asesina. -…fiesta.-

-Yugi, querido amigo…- Comenzó Jou con tono condescendiente, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeñín.-Sabes bien que éste es un internado. Que pocas veces podemos salir a la ciudad, al exterior. Por lo tanto las posibilidades de ver féminas son casi nulas…-

-Yo diría que nulas…- Susurró Tristan.

-¡Cállate Tristan, yo estoy hablando! –Exclamó el rubio, para luego aclararse la garganta y volver al tono de antes.-Así que, la fiesta no es cualquier acontecimiento… es…¡¡NUESTRA ÚNICA POSIBILIDAD DE PODER TENER SEXO CON UNA CHICAA!!!!!!! O0Ó -

Ante el grito desesperado (e inesperado) de Jounouchi, Yugi se sobresaltó sobremanera, separándose de él y escondiéndose detrás de Anzu.

-Ya… ahora es cuando me da miedo…n.ñ-

-Entendemos tu punto, Jou…n.nU- Decía ella con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué parecemos que sólo Tristan y yo estamos emocionados?...- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-A mí no me interesan las chicas…- Respondió Anzu sin darse cuenta, tomando un sorbo de bebida.

Yugi la miró algo preocupado. Ella tardó en notar su error.

-¿¿QUÉEE?!!- Ladraron los dos amigos.- ¿QUE NO TE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS??!!- Gritaban como si la castaña hubiera cometido sacrilegio.

-Eeh…a lo que me refería…era…a…a…- El pequeñín posó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole apoyo. –Ok, sí, soy gay… -.-U….-

Al de cabello puntiagudo le dieron arcadas y al rubio, casi un ataque.

-Vamos chicos¿Desde cuándo son homofóbicos? Saben bien que en esta escuela hay muchos….muchos…- Yugi entornó los ojos.-…chicos 'especiales'.-

Anzu se rió de sus amigos. Prefería pasar por gay a que descubrieran que en realidad ella era una chica.

Pero aprovechó de reflexionar al respecto. La fiesta del viernes iba a ser un problema. Era demasiado arriesgado ir de todas formas como Yoru, ya que las chicas podían descubrirla. _"Pero si engañé a todos los hombres de esta escuela… ¿Por qué no a ellas también?"_

Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, dado su nulo interés hacia aquellas tontas chicas del internado White Rose. En realidad, nulo interés hacia todas las chicas en general. Así que decidió no ir, y aprovechaba así, aquella excusa.

Mientras Tristan empezó a mostrarle a sus amigos cómo botar comida por la nariz después de ingerirla (un espectáculo que la castaña prefirió perderse mirando hacia otro lado), se empezaron a oír unos cuchicheos generales entre la gente de alrededor. Todos estaban mirando hacia la entrada al castillo que daba a ese patio, con cara de atontados. Incluso Jou, Tristan y Yugi se quedaron absortos. Anzu dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y vio, con sorpresa, a una tímida chica de largos cabellos castaños que llevaba un vestido burdeo con la insignia de alguna escuela. Llevaba una pequeña cartera y un sobre en la mano. Parecía perdida. Al notar que todas las miradas de los chicos se dirigían hacia ella, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Disculpe, señorita… ¿Está usted perdida?- Le preguntó Tristán con voz de galán de telenovelas.

-Eh…pues…estaba buscando la oficina del director…- Respondió ella, algo nerviosa.

"_Pobre chica, para meterse en un territorio lleno de hombres solitarios y trastornados por las hormonas debe ser difícil" _Pensó Anzu, compadeciéndose de ella.

-¡Yo te llevaré a ella!- Se ofreció un chico alto de cabellos morados. Varios pusieron cara de defraudados al ver que se les habían adelantado.

-¡Cállate¡Yo llevaré a la señorita!- Exclamó Tristan al ver la molesta interrupción de su compañero.

-Descuiden, pueden hacerlo los dos…- Dijo la chica, tímidamente.

Acto seguido, ambos escoltaron a la 'damisela' hacia la morada del 'gran jefe' como llamaban usualmente al director en esa escuela. Jou fue detrás de ellos sin decir nada, para confusión de Yugi y Anzu.

-Extraño acontecimiento. Llega una chica y a todos se les revolucionan las hormonas…- Comentó el tricolor, divertido.

-Si lo noté. Es como si nunca hubieran visto a una…- _"Si supieran que una chica viste como ellos y camina entre ellos dentro de la escuela…"_

Ya que ya habían tenido su última clase, los dos amigos decidieron charlar un rato, a lo que Anzu aprovechó de contarle la discusión que tuvo con Seto, omitiendo por supuesto, la declaración de Otogi. Aunque no quisiera ocultarle nada al pequeñín, prefería seguir guardando su secreto. Y eso incluía también otro más: los 'ataques' que había recibido de parte de Marik y Bakura.

-Así que quien te gusta es Seto Kaiba…- El bajito suspiró.- Pues, te deseo suerte…n.ñUu-

-Lo sé. Él debe odiarme tanto…- Había tristeza en su voz, y aquello le dolía mucho al pequeñín.

-Y dime Yugi…aún no me cuentas quién te gusta…- Preguntó ella cambiando de tema, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos que los conducían al vestíbulo. Sus habitaciones quedaban cercanas a aquel lugar.

-Ah, es cierto…-El pequeñín se ruborizó, y eso lo hacía lucir más adorable.- P-pues… ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que…?-

-¡A un lado!- Ordenó alguien que pasó, al parecer, con mucha prisa. Empujó a Yugi y siguió su camino.

-¡Oye¡No seas tan brusco imbé…!- Anzu se comió la mitad de la palabra. Para su desgracia, aquella persona era ni más ni menos que Seto Kaiba. Lo reconoció cuando éste se detuvo, y dio media vuelta, peligrosamente.

-Segunda vez que te atreves a decirlo, Masaki…- Dijo él mirándola fríamente desde sus ojos azules.-Te castigaría por eso, pero llevo prisa…- Y luego retomó su camino y se alejó por el corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación.

-¿Castigarme¿Qué se cree, mi profesor¿Mi madre?...- Murmuró Anzu con rabia en la voz. Pero Yugi la miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos, en realidad, demostraban dolor.

"_¡Aún no entiendo porqué sigues actuando como si nada hubiera pasado!" _ Le hubiera gustado gritarle al CEO. Pero sabía que tendría la oportunidad. Sólo tenía que atreverse a hacerlo.

-Ya nos vemos, Yoru. Voy a terminar la tarea de inglés para mañana…n.ñU-

-De acuerdo, Yugi.- Respondió ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-Nos vemos mañana…-

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Él estaba preocupado. Si ella había llegado a la escuela para hablar con él, era por algo. Atravesó rápidamente el vestíbulo, empujando a un lado a todo aquel que osara cruzarse en su camino. Y para su mala suerte, tuvo que empujar a Yugi, el pequeño amigo de Anzu.

-¡Oye¡No seas tan brusco imbé…!- Exclamó ella. Al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta que era él, porque cortó la frase cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Segunda vez que te atreves a decirlo, Masaki…- Dijo él mirándola fríamente desde sus ojos azules.-Te castigaría por eso, pero llevo prisa…- Y luego retomó su camino y se alejó por el corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación. _"¿Te castigaría por eso?"_ Pensó el CEO _"Para variar, ella me hace hablar estupideces."_

Al llegar frente a su puerta, giró la perilla. Y como esperaba, Shizuka estaba allí.

-Ah, Seto…- Murmuró ella levantándose de la cama sobre la que estaba sentada.-Te estaba esperando…-

Kaiba la miró algo impaciente, sin importarle el hecho de que ella se había sonrojado sobremanera.

-¿Qué quieres Shizuka y a qué has venido?-

-Como siempre tan frío, mi querido Seto…-

-Para ti soy Kaiba, gracias.-

-No seas tan grosero conmigo…- Respondió ella con tranquilidad.- Sólo venía a darte esto.- Le entregó un sobre dirigido a su nombre.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó, dispuesto a abrirle la puerta para que se marchara.

-Pues no…-Agregó ella, acercándose a él.- Te he extrañado mucho…-

Esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que él no deseaba. Siempre terminaban así cuando platicaba con ella.

-Shizuka, te he dicho mil veces que….- Pero no pudo continuar. Ella besaba sus labios tímidamente. Eso nunca lo había hecho antes. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Shizuka se separó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando junto a una confundida Anzu que iba llegando.

-¿Quién era ella?- Le preguntó al CEO al ver en él una expresión que jamás había visto.

-Nadie importante…- Contestó simplemente, evitando mirarla.

"_Era la chica que vimos en el patio. Y estaba buscándolo a él. Seguramente es su novia…"_ Pensó la castaña tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué sigues actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros?- Soltó de repente.

-Creo que ya conversamos sobre ese tema…- Él tomaba una toalla de entre sus cosas. Iba a dirigirse al baño para ducharse, pero Anzu lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-No, no lo conversamos. Sé que reaccioné de forma brusca¡pero tú no decías nada! Déjame saber si no fue un juego lo que pasó.-

-Anzu…- Murmuró él, algo cansado.

-Déjame saber si fue verdad. Si los latidos que sentí en tu pecho eran por mí o por la lujuria que sentías…-

-Que tonterías dices…-

-¡Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí!- Exclamó ella. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y ya no podía contenerlas más. Esa situación de incertidumbre la estaba cansando, necesitaba saber si él la amaba o no.

-Si me odias…dímelo ya. Sólo entonces trataré de olvidarte…- Su voz ya era temblorosa. Dejó escapar un leve sollozo mientras se ocultaba el rostro con las manos. Sabía que en aquella misma habitación juró que no lloraría más por él. Qué débil era su fuerza de voluntad.

Seto Kaiba volteó hacia ella y posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica que tenía ante él. No podía reprimirse más.

-No te odio…- Contestó simplemente y la besó con ternura.

* * *

**_ Wii! y? les gustó? quiero saber sus opiniones! dejen reviews!! _**

**_a que adivinan a quien le gusta yugi?...jojo...pronto se sabra_**

**_y se viene la fiesta! joojojoj_**

**_besitos!_**

**_PD: dejen reviews! xD_**

**_PD2: se han dado cuenta que utilizo los nombres reales japoneses de todos los personajes, menos el de Tristan? Y no es porque no me lo sepa...jojoj...a que no adivinan porqué solo utilizo su nombre en version inglesa. jojoj_**


	11. Confrontacion

**It's Rainning Men**

**_ Ahem... Bueno, aquí el décimo chapi del fic más largo que he hecho en mi life xDD...iwal queda pokito para el final...pero en fin!! a leer!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Confrontación**

"_¿Cómo fue que pasó?"_ Se preguntaba Anzu, aún con los ojos cerrados, tendida en una cama que no era la suya. La luz del sol que ya estaba iluminando el cielo se filtraba entre las cortinas y le llegaba en el rostro. No se quería levantar aún.

Estaba sumida en sus reflexiones. No podía comprender cómo Seto Kaiba podía cambiar tan repentinamente de actitud hacia ella. Primero la sedujo en los camarines, después reaccionaba de forma fría y cruel hacia ella como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego volvía a ser 'cariñoso', si es que así se le podía llamar a su singular forma de amar. _"Que alguien me diga cómo entender a este chico tan complicado…"_ Pensó, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía muy feliz.

Mientras, el CEO estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, sosteniendo la carta que le entregó Shizuka entre sus manos y luchando por decidirse si leerlo de inmediato o no. _"Es de Gozaburo"_ Pensó Seto al leer lo que estaba escrito en el sobre. No se atrevía a abrirlo aún. Algo le decía que aquello no le iba a traer buenas noticias. _"Bueno, desde cuándo mi padrastro me ha dado buenas noticias"_. Entonces, volvió su mirada a la apacible chica que dormía a su lado. Un día estaban discutiendo, y al otro parecían tortolitos. Seto Kaiba se avergonzó de sí mismo. Definitivamente ella no dejaba de hacerlo actuar como un estúpido enamorado. Incluso cuando discutían. Y no es que él la amara. Era sólo que Anzu Masaki tenía un peculiar carácter que la distinguía de las tontas que siempre andaban detrás de él y…y además, era hermosa. Él dejó la carta sobre la mesita de noche, se puso de pie y se fue a dar una ducha. Después de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que su 'bella durmiente' aún no despertaba al salir del baño, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó.

-¡¡Ayy!!- Exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos.-¡¡Pero qué te pasa¿Acostumbras lanzarle almohadas a la gente cuando tratan de dormir??-

-No, sólo cuando están atrasadas para llegar a clases…- Dijo él empezando a vestirse en frente de ella como si nada.

La castaña miró la cama en donde estaba, y al notar que aún tenía su uniforme puesto y que estaba acostada sobre las sábanas dio un respingo. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida en la cama del CEO? Luego asimiló lo que él le había dicho, y lo que estaba haciendo en frente de ella.

-Oh no… ¡llegaré atrasada! – Manifestó, tratando de fingir de que el hecho de ver la piel desnuda de su compañero no la afectaba (A pesar de ya haberlo visto casi todo en 'cierta' ocasión). Se levantó y se fue al baño casi corriendo, pero antes de poder llegar, el CEO la detuvo.

-Una cosa antes…-Dijo él con su tono frío de costumbre y la besó. Dios, Anzu creía estar en el paraíso. Él besaba tan bien…-Ah, y recuerda que debes devolver esos libros a la biblioteca.- Agregó después de separarse de ella, apuntando a una pila de textos que estaban en un rincón.

"_Claro, ahora lo dice, rompiendo el momento…"_ Así era su querido chico de ojos azules.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Nooo¡¡Sólo un día, tan sólo un maldito día!-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Jou que dejes de llorar en frente de aquel afiche??!!-

En efecto, el rubio aún sollozaba patéticamente contemplando como estúpido el susodicho afiche.

-Yo ya me cansé de hacerlo, no puedo creer que él siga con el melodrama…-Suspiró Tristan.- ¿Y ya saben que tipos de bebidas habrán?...-

-Escuché que seven-up's 0.0- Respondió Anzu, con ingenuidad.

-¿Estás enfermo¡Me refiero a licores¡LI-CO-RES!!- Exclamó el de cabello puntiagudo.

-Ah, jo, no sé pues…- Rió la castaña. Recordó que había escuchado que en aquella fiesta era la única oportunidad en que el 'Gran Jefe' les permitía consumir alcohol a los alumnos.

-Oigan¿Qué no son ellos Marik y Bakura?- Preguntó Yugi al ver al albino y al egipcio acercándose a ellos.

Cuando la castaña los vio, le dieron escalofríos.

-Hey¿Qué tal?- Saludó Marik como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Umm…bien…creo…- Respondió el pequeñín, confundido. Jamás se habían acercado a hablarles. Presintió que tenían alguna extraña razón para hacerlo.

-¿Asistirán a la gran fiesta?- Preguntó Bakura, dirigiendo sus maléficos ojos hacia una temerosa Anzu.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Jou, desviando por un momento su atención del afiche.- ¿Ustedes?-

-También…esperamos verlos ahí entonces…- Dijo el egipcio con una sonrisa que a Yugi no le gustó mucho. Luego, se fueron murmurando cosas entre sí.

-¿Desde cuándo nos hablan esos tipos?...- Preguntó Tristan con cara de atontado.

-No lo sé… pero me da mala espina. Tienen muy mala reputación…- Contestó el pequeñín, notando cómo Anzu se relajaba después de que ellos se habían ido.

"_Algo pretenden, lo sé."_ Pensó la chica disfrazada. _"Pero no pienso darles la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo. Esta vez estaré muy alerta."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seto Kaiba caminaba por un corredor del segundo piso, dirigiéndose hacia una de las terrazas del castillo. Bajo el brazo llevaba su laptop. Tenía ganas de trabajar al aire libre y prender un cigarro. En uno de sus bolsillos llevaba la carta, la cual aún no leía. A pesar de que era algo que lo preocupaba, no estaba constantemente pensando en lo que podría tener su contenido. Empezó a recordar la noche anterior, cuando besó a Anzu diciéndole que no la odiaba, disipando su tristeza y confusión. La expresión calmada y tranquila de la castaña al dormir entre sus brazos se repetía varias veces en su mente. Incontables ocasiones se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella. Pero él sólo creía que era la insistencia de un problema sin resolver, una interrogante que aún no poseía respuesta. Una persona sobre la cual no tenía idea qué valor podría representar para él.

De pronto, alguien chocó contra el CEO al pasar en dirección contraria. Pobre desgraciado que halla osado toparse con el gran Seto Kaiba.

-Imbécil, fíjate por donde andas - Expresó él, fulminando con la mirada a quien fuera que lo hubiera sacado de sus reflexiones.

-Yo siempre lo hago, Kaiba…- Contestó una voz que sonaba tan fría como la de él.-Será mejor decir que te fijes tú con _quien_ andas…-

-Bakura, creo haberte dado una lección la última vez de con quien no debes meterte.-

-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado. Además…- Dijo el albino, acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído.-…será mejor que cuides muy bien a tu 'precioso' Yoru…él está demasiado bueno como para dejártelo sólo a ti…-

Seto sintió de pronto que le hervía la sangre. Un lindo puñetazo en la mandíbula le llegó al apuesto chico de cabellos blancos por su tonta indiscreción. A pesar del dolor y la sangre que nació en su labio inferior, Bakura se empezó a reír. Y reía de forma desquiciada.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? – El castaño tenía su puño listo para golpearlo de nuevo. Algo le decía que el albino no lo había provocado sin razón alguna. Nadie era tan estúpido como para hacer eso con Kaiba.

-Me estoy imaginando la cara que pondrás cuando le hagamos el amor a Yoru hasta que grite pidiendo más.- Él no paraba de reír.- No puedo esperar a que eso ocurra.-

-Pues no esperes, ya que nunca pasará. - El CEO trataba de contener su furia. Si aquellos tipos se atrevían siquiera a acercarse a Anzu, ya se enterarían de quién es Seto Kaiba. Y trató de demostrárselo dándole una patada en el abdomen, lo que dejó a un Bakura casi sin respiración y doblado de dolor en el suelo.

-Ahora no te ríes, imbécil…-

-¿Celoso, Kaiba?-

El aludido no respondió. ¿Celoso, ÉL? Primero muerto antes de que el mundo llegara a tener el privilegio de verlo a él celoso por alguien.

-Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino, sufrirás las consecuencias…- Anunció, y luego siguió su camino, deseando de verdad llegar a aquella maldita terraza para fumarse un cigarro. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, ahora que Bakura lo dejó más que irritado.

Al quedarse solo, el albino no pudo evitar esbozar una malvada sonrisa. Quería vengarse de Seto. Quería hacerlo porque era uno de los mayores impedimentos que tenían él y Marik para poder violar a Yoru. Y tenía el plan perfecto para llevarlo a cabo. Sólo bastaba comprobar si efectivamente él y la castaña tenían algo entre ellos. Y al haber visto su reacción, se diría que la venganza resultaría realmente dulce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Yoru! – Llamó alguien por detrás de la aludida. Estaba saliendo de la cafetería cuando vio al apuesto chico de los dados acercándose a ella.

-Hola, Otogi, qué sorpresa.- Dijo Anzu, sonriéndole amistosamente. Deseó que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, pero ellos se habían ido a la habitación de Yami y Yugi para planear lo que harían en la fiesta.

-Yoru, estás más bella que nunca…- Le comentó él, entregándole una rosa que ella aceptó sólo por amabilidad.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, mi nombre real es Anzu.-

-Anzu…- Otogi empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello como hacía de cotumbre.-…hermoso nombre- Agregó, logrando sonrojarla ante tantos halagos.

-¿Necesitabas decirme algo?...- Preguntó ella algo ansiosa. Quería irse rápido a dejar los libros que le pidió Seto para luego unirse a sus amigos. Aunque no iría a la fiesta, se imaginaba lo divertido que sería escuchar las tonterías de un grupo de hombres 'solitarios y trastornados por las hormonas'.

-Sí, o más bien dicho, necesito entregarte algo. Lo tengo en mi habitación, así que acompáñame a buscarlo.-

Ella aceptó e inmediatamente se fueron hasta la habitación del chico de los dados. Anzu notó que estaban en el mismo pasillo en donde estaba la suya. El número era el 601, por lo que estaba algo alejado de la 612. Él introdujo su llave y abrió la puerta, entrando él primero seguido de la castaña. La habitación estaba bastante ordenada y era muy parecida a la que compartía con Seto. Las cortinas estaban descorridas dejando entrar mucha luz, había una mesita de noche entre las dos camas y un estante lleno de revistas con alguno que otro libro.

-¿Compartes habitación con alguien?-

-No, este semestre no me tocó con nadie, para suerte mía.- Respondió Otogi empezando a buscar algo entre la ropa que tenía colgada en un armario. Ella notó que tenía bastantes prendas como para ser un chico.- ¡Aquí está!- Él sacó algo guardado en un saco de plástico de esos que sirven para que la ropa delicada no se arrugue ni se ensucie fácilmente. Era bastante largo.

-¿Qué es esto?...- Preguntó Anzu intrigada, al ver que él se lo entregaba.

-Es lo que usarás en la fiesta.- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo siento Otogi, pero no iré…-

-¡Tonterías!- Exclamó.- ¡Debes ir! Y para eso, debes usar este traje. Por favor, acéptalo. Es un regalo.-

A Anzu le costaba imaginarse vestida con chaqueta, pantalones de sastre, camisa y corbata en una fiesta a la que no estaba interesada en ir. Pero aceptó el regalo de todas formas.

-Gracias…-

-Por nada. – Respondió él, abriendo la puerta para salir.- Espero te quede. Fue mi madre la que lo escogió.-

-Ya veo…- _"Me sentiría mal si no voy a la fiesta con este traje, así que lo mejor será ir aunque sea un rato…Sí, eso haré."_

-Aprovechando que tenemos el resto de la tarde libre… ¿Qué tal si vamos a charlar un rato? Me gustaría mucho saber cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí, disfrazada de hombre…- Dijo Otogi una vez en el pasillo, acompañando a Anzu a dejar el traje a su habitación. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, cosa que la intimidaba un poco.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. ¿No te molestaría acompañarme? –

-Por supuesto que no. Así pasaré más tiempo contigo, mi querida Anzu…- Contestó con voz seductora.

La castaña le sonrió, y ambos se fueron a dejar el traje y buscar los libros. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo y conversaban, ella se sentía un poco distraída. No podía dejar de pensar en Seto, y tenía muchas ganas de verlo cuando llegara a su habitación más tarde.

"_¿Por qué demonios me gustarás tanto?..."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los fríos ojos azules del CEO analizaban la pantalla de su laptop. El maldito programa se había vuelto a caer. Molesto, él empezó a hacer un análisis en busca de virus. Si el problema no era ese, era entonces el programa mismo. Y todo ocurrió justo cuando estaba de lo mejor haciendo estadísticas sobre las acciones de la empresa de su padrastro.

-… ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por el apellido? es muy formal…-

-Lo siento… es que no me acostumbro…-

"_Esa voz…"_ Pensó Seto, desviando por un momento su atención de la pantalla y mirando a las dos personas que acababan de llegar a la terraza. Sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría cuando vio a Ryuji Otogi conversando muy animadamente con Anzu Masaki. Y aquel chico parecía acercársele mucho a la castaña. Vio que se apoyaban en la baranda y que éste tomaba la mano de ella. Vio que Anzu reía por alguna estupidez que decía el chico de los dados y que éste, en respuesta, le sonreía de forma igualmente estúpida. Vio, para peor aún, que él acercaba su rostro al de ella y que la besaba… ¡Y que la besaba!

-…- Él trató de concentrarse en el problema del virus, pero se había quedado paralizado observando a la pareja. En su interior sintió rabia mezclada con algo que no supo descifrar. _"Seto, te estás volviendo cada día más loco…"_ se reprochó a sí mismo. Se sentía demasiado extraño frente a esa situación. Su razón intentaba calmarlo, intentaba llenar su cabeza de posibles soluciones para arreglar el programa. Pero su instinto le decía que se pusiera de pie y fuera a reclamar lo que era suyo. Y así lo hizo.

-¡Seto! – Exclamó la castaña al ver que él se acercaba hacia ellos con una expresión indescifrable. Sólo pudo leer la frialdad de sus ojos.

-No te habíamos visto…- Murmuró Ryuji no muy contento. Le fastidiaba el hecho de que el CEO los hubiera interrumpido.

-Ryuji Otogi… para variar, seduciendo mujeres…- Habló él tratando de contener sus impulsos. – y ya que ella es la única por aquí, es la elegida para tomarla y luego dejarla¿no es así?-

-No empieces, Kaiba. Mira que hace rato este puño desea plantarse en tu cara…-

-Adelante, hazlo si te atreves.- Sonrió él con suficiencia. También tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo. Jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a besar a Anzu.

-¡¡Chicos! – Exclamó ella.- ¡Ya basta!! Seto, yo sólo conversaba con Ryuji, no tienes por qué ser tan grose…-

-Ya me lo has dicho miles de veces, Anzu. Te dije que nunca he sido amable y menos lo seré con este imbécil… y mierda, Anzu, no estabas precisamente 'conversando' con él, no te hagas la tonta que los acabo de ver… – Dijo él ya bastante furioso. Y ese tono de rabia asustó un poco a la castaña. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Kaiba?...- Preguntó Otogi, rodeando los hombros de Anzu con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, sacándole un sonrojo a ella.- ¿Qué no sabes que si te metes en esta competencia ya la tienes perdida? Es obvio que yo soy el que la ganará…-

Pésima jugada de Ryuji, porque Seto no se quiso contener más. Le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que éste se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio. El chico de los dados se llevó una mano a un ojo que le quedó algo hinchado.

-¡Seto¡Esta vez te excediste!! – Le reprochó ella, agachándose junto a Otogi y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Entonces, apenas el de cabello oscuro estuvo bien parado sobre el piso, le asestó un golpe al CEO en la mejilla, para luego, agregar otro puñetazo certero en su rostro, dejando ahora al castaño en el suelo. Sangre brotó arriba de su ojo derecho. Él se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a Anzu. En sus ojos vio que se reflejaban el miedo y la preocupación. De pronto, las ganas de darle una paliza a Otogi se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué¿Ya no vas a querer más? –

-Ya no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo…-

Apenas dicho esto, Seto dio media vuelta para irse. Jamás había huido de una pelea, pero ya no quería seguir luchando.

Anzu, al ver que Kaiba se alejaba, corrió detrás de él. Otogi la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No vayas…- Dijo él con voz suplicante.- Quédate conmigo, Anzu…yo no te haré sufrir nunca…te haré muy feliz…-

-Lo siento, Ryuji…- Contestó ella, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero antes de que llegaras ya había hecho mi decisión…- Luego alejó su brazo y se fue tras de Seto.

OOoOOoOoo

-¡¡Seto¡¡Detente te digo!! – Exclamaba ella, hasta que el aludido se detuvo, sin dejar de darle la espalda. – ¿De qué estás huyendo? – Anzu se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-No estoy huyendo, es sólo que no quise seguir peleando…- Su orgullo estaba más que herido después de haber dejado que Otogi hubiera tenido la última palabra. O mejor dicho, el último golpe.

-¿Estás seguro de que no huyes de mí¿De que no huyes de aquél beso que Otogi me dio? –

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que el estúpido de Otogi haga o no haga…- Él la miró y tocó la mejilla de ésta, guiándose totalmente por sus impulsos.-…siempre y cuando no esté tratando de robarme lo más preciado que tengo…-

¿Lo más preciado? Anzu se ruborizó sobremanera. Era la primera vez que el CEO le hablaba de esa forma. Su corazón latió apresuradamente.

-Eso no pasaría nunca…- Dijo ella tomando la mano de Seto. - Ahora debemos ir a la enfermería a curar esa herida. Debe doler mucho y se puede infectar.-

-Tú también estás herida…- Murmuró él, apretando un poco la mano de Anzu de forma posesiva.- Creo saber mas o menos porqué tienes ese hematoma…-

-¿Hematoma?- Anzu se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Se había olvidado de aquella bofetada que le asestó Bakura cuando la atacaron.-Descuida, no es nada…- Dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

Él se quedó callado. Sabía que algo ocurría pero no siguió insistiendo.

-Vamos a la enfermería…- Insistió ella, y luego, él se dejó llevar hasta la sala de primeros auxilios.

* * *

**_Que tal?? Otro final tierno xDD. Seto ya ha demostrado mucho, diría que más de lo que él podría O.o… joojjojo_**

**_Mi intención era revelar el contenido de la carta en este capítulo, pero no me alcanzó :( …así que irá en el próximo._**

**_Hablando del próximo capitulo……ese será el de la fiesta!  
Uuy! Qué sucederá:O  
No les dire!!! Muajajaja  
_**

**_Kisses! Y dejen reviews!!_**

**_umm..haber, haré algo que nunca hago xDD...responderé sus reviews!!!_**

**angelnaomi** : Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic...umm..si, ya veras lo que le ocurrira a Anzu y los demas...solo debes estar atenta ;)

**Sao-yuy: **Haber...niña, me tienes loca con tus locos reviews xDD wajajajajajaja. Para serte franca, yo detesto a Shizuka, es uno de los personajes que mas odio... pero no, nada de eso de que Seto la dejó embarazada xD así que tranquila. Me gustan tus comentarios, son bien chistosos, jajajaja.

**Elizabeth Salazar**: Siii, Seto ES tierno cuando se lo propone...me encanta esa doble cara que tiene cuando del amor se trata... gracias por tu apoyo al fic ;)

**KagomeHb:**Gracias!!! ;) ..Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Shizuka es Serenity en la version inglesa, y besó a Seto porque lo quiere, jajaja xD

**Sao-yuy otra vez: **Estás cada día más loca xDDD pero se agradece tu review en el capitulo 2...ajajajaja xD me caes rebien niña ;)

**_ Bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el prox capi!!_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS!!  
_**

**_  
_**


	12. Cenicienta

**It's Rainning Men**

**Capítulo 11: Cenicienta.**

**12:00 hrs.**

Mediodía, una hora bastante agradable para almorzar. Todos concurrían en masa hacia la cafetería de la escuela o simplemente salían a comer a la ciudad. Era día viernes y un día bastante especial, por lo que los alumnos tenían muchos más permisos que de costumbre.

Varios afiches adornaban las paredes de los patios y de los corredores, llamando a aquellos _'Hombres solitarios y trastornados por las hormonas'_ a asistir. La emoción se respiraba en el ambiente, las salas y los pasillos se llenaban de cuchicheos y comentarios sobre la fiesta que se avecinaba.

Pero, en un cuarto en especial había un habitante no tan alegre por la celebración. Estaba más bien, pendiente de otras cosas.

El sonido del papel rasgándose se oyó en la silenciosa habitación. Unas manos ansiosas sacaban la carta de su sobre. Se abría la verdad.

Seto Kaiba estiraba aquél pedazo doblado y empezaba a leer. Y a medida que leía, no pudo evitar llenarse de sentimientos encontrados. En contra de sus suposiciones, Gozaburo le había enviado una carta con buenas noticias. Lo malo, era juzgar si es que lo eran.

"Seto:

Como habrás notado, sólo te escribo para pedirte o anunciarte cosas importantes. Y, en efecto, esto tiene total relación con lo más relevante que puede haber: la empresa.

Me estoy volviendo viejo y enfermo. Sé que cuando te marchaste este año al internado, como de costumbre, te despedí lleno de vitalidad y energía. Pero en realidad no fue así. Una extraña enfermedad ha comenzado a consumirme desde hace tiempo ya, y ahora siento que no soy capaz de seguir manejando mi empresa. Los médicos dicen que no duraré mucho. Es por eso que te ordeno que vuelvas lo más pronto posible a Domino City para tomar el control de Kaiba Corp. Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente preparado como para asumir tal responsabilidad. Terminarás tus estudios aquí, con clases privadas, mientras te haces cargo del bienestar de mi empresa.

Al fin lo que siempre has esperado se hará realidad.

Pronto, recibirás otra carta por los mismos medios que recibiste ésta, para hablarte de la fecha y la hora en la que enviaré una limosina para recogerte.

Atentamente,

Gozaburo Kaiba

Presidente de Kaiba Corp."

-El control de la empresa…- Seto leyó la carta una segunda vez, incrédulo. Jamás pensó que el ansiado día de convertirse en el legítimo y poderoso presidente de Kaiba Corp. llegaría tan pronto. Se sentía muy satisfecho. Todos esos años de estudio bajo el mandato de su cruel padrastro y luego bajo la enseñanza de los mejores profesores en una de las escuelas más caras, el internado Black Stone High School, habían dado sus frutos.

"_Al fin el viejo se da cuenta de que tengo la capacidad…"_ Pensó, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria. Él sabía que perfectamente Gozaburo podría haber cedido el mando a uno de sus más importantes ejecutivos. Si él decía que estaba listo, era porque lo estaba.

Sin embargo, en otra ocasión podría haberse sentido sumamente feliz. Pero algo palpitaba dentro de sí, arruinándole el momento. La carta tenía para él, un sabor agridulce.

-¡Seto¿Has visto mi cepillo de dientes? No lo encuentro…o.o…- Preguntó Anzu asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, sacando al CEO de sus reflexiones.

-Busca debajo del lavamanos, Masaki, y no me fastidies…-

La castaña se agachó para ver por debajo, y en efecto, el cepillo de dientes estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-

-Siempre se te cae del vaso, Masaki.- Contestó él, recalcando la última palabra.

-¡Detesto que me llames por mi apellido! – Exclamó ella acercándose al chico de ojos azules. Entonces, notó la extraña expresión de su rostro y la carta abierta que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te sucede Seto¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella preocupada, poniendo cara de ingenuidad.

-No es nada…- Él se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y se puso de pie, pues estaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Mentiroso, no finjas. Sé que algo te ocurre…o.oU...-

-Que no es nada – insistió.

-Si me lo dices podría ayudarte, yo…- Anzu se calló de repente. Él le lanzó una mirada que podría haber derretido hasta el acero.

Pero la srta. Masaki no iba a rendirse. Aunque le temía un poco a aquél famoso mal carácter que su adorado tenía.

-Hey, no me mires feo que sólo trataba de ayudar.- Su tono era ahora de reproche.

-Pues, en ningún momento he pedido tu ayuda. Es más, me siento genial, como nunca¿y sabes porqué?-

Anzu se quedó expectante. Pero él de pronto cambió de idea y dijo con amenaza en la voz:

-…me voy a la biblioteca, si me sigues sufrirás las consecuencias.- Y se fue sin agregar nada más, dejando a la castaña muy confundida.

OOoOOoOoo

**18:25 hrs.**

-Hey Yugi¿cómo me veo? – Preguntaba Jou, ataviado en una chaqueta y pantalones azul oscuro, con camisa celeste y corbata también azul.

-Muy bien Jou…aunque deberías anudarte mejor la corbata…n.nU- El pequeñín también vestía de forma elegante. Un traje color plomo con corbata negra.

-¿No creen que es muy pronto para arreglarse?- Preguntaba Anzu poniendo voz ronca. Estaban en la habitación de Jounouchi, la cual se hallaba completamente desordenada, con prendas de ropa tiradas por todos lados.

-¿No lo sabías? La fiesta empieza a las ocho de la noche…- Replicó Tristan, anudándose su corbata.

-…y entonces les quedan una hora y media para ir.- Contestó ella poniendo cara de extrañeza.

-Siempre llegamos antes…- Sonreía Jou.

"_Aunque debo admitir que yo también me arreglaba con mucha anterioridad para las fiestas…"_ Pensó la castaña riéndose de los fallidos intentos de Jou por arreglarse la corbata.

-¿Y tú Yoru? Me habías dicho que irías al final. ¿No vas a cambiarte?...- Preguntó el tricolor pensando que tal vez ella lo había olvidado.

-Sí, ya iré a cambiarme…- Reía ella. Ahora Jou trataba de echarse gel para tener un peinado más aplastado, pero su cabello siempre volvía a la forma original. – Jou, es inútil. Tu cabello es un desastre.-

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó el rubio.- Muy bien¿Vámonos chicos? Que seguramente ya deben haber llegado algunas chicas…-

-Nunca llegan antes, estúpido.-Replicó Tristan.- ¡Pero vamos a ver qué licores habrá!-

Dicho esto, Jou y Tristan se fueron al salón de eventos del castillo. Yugi se quedó con Anzu.

-¿No vas a ir Yugi? – Decía ella, cerrando la puerta de la habitación después de salir al pasillo.

-Sí, pero me quedaré un rato más contigo…- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yugi¿Los demás ya se fueron? – Habló una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Anzu y el tricolor lo miraron. Era Yami, quien los miraba con semblante serio.

-Si te refieres a Jou y Tristan, así es…- Respondió el pequeñín.

-Oooh…0.0…- Anzu dio un respingo. Nunca había conocido al hermano del tricolor. Eran muy parecidos, la única diferencia era que Yami se veía muchísimo mayor que Yugi. Y tenía rasgos faciales distintos a él.

-Ah, Yami, te presento a Yoru…es uno de mis mejores amigos…n.n-

-Hola n.n - Saludó ella con simpatía.

-Ya veo…- Él sonrió.- Mejor me voy a vestir…nos vemos allá Yugi…- Y dicho esto, se fue.

-wow…así que él es Yami, eh? – _"Es bastante guapo"_

-Si…él es.- Respondió Yugi volviéndose súbitamente serio. A la castaña le pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en su expresión. – Mejor me voy con los chicos…nos vemos Anzu- Dijo de repente y se fue corriendo.

Anzu lo observó mientras se alejaba. _"Qué extraño. De pronto cambió de actitud…"_

Luego miró su reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. _"Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar ahora. Luego hablaré con Yugi"_.

En el camino hacia su habitación, notó que no había casi nadie en los pasillos. Pensó que tal vez todos se fueron antes al gimnasio, como Jou y Tristan habían hecho. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, abrió el clóset y descolgó el saco que Otogi le había regalado. _"Muy bien, ahora debo ver si me queda…"_.

Pero, al abrir el cierre del saco, Anzu ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

OOoOOoOoo

**20:38 hrs.**

Tristan tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¡El salón estaba lleno de chicas del White Rose!! Varias hablaban ya con algunos chicos, otras, andaban solas o en grupos de amigas. Y para alegría del de cabello puntiagudo, eran casi todas bonitas.

Él bebió un largo trago de vodka.

-¡Hey¿Qué tal chicos? – Saludó un compañero de cabellos morados. – ¡Esto está llenísimo! –

-Así es…- Asintió Jou. – Wow, esa chica es hermosa…- Comentó indicando a una de cabello largo y rubio.

-No sueñes, Jou. ¡Ella está fuera de tu alcance! – Rió Tristan.

-¿Y se supone que eres mi amigo? La sacaré a bailar…- Dijo, y después de bajarse todo un vaso de ron, se fue hacia ella.

-¿Y Yoru? Aún no llega…- Dijo el pequeñín tomando coca-cola.

-Tal vez le ha costado anudarse la corbata…- Tristan seguía riéndose. Al tricolor no le sorprendió su estado de ebriedad.

Mientras, al otro lado de la pista de baile, la castaña entraba al salón.

-Wow…qué grande es este lugar…- Notó que todos vestían de forma elegante, pero la música que el DJ ponía era actual. Se parecía a una fiesta de graduación.-Ahora…debo caminar tranquila…o si no, sospecharán…- Ella respiró profundo y caminó entre la gente hacia la mesa de las bebidas. No se dio cuenta que a su paso, mucha gente la miraba. Sólo cuando llegó a la susodicha mesa, notó que muchos chicos se habían quedado mirándola con cara de atontados.

-Uy¿quién es esa chica? – Preguntó Tristan, contemplándola ensimismado.

Anzu se sonrojó. Y no era para menos. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul pálido, tan largo, que una pequeña cola caía sobre el suelo. Tenía especies de 'escarchas' en todo el traje, el cual brillaba bajo las luces del salón. Un collar con un dije ovalado adornaba su cuello y sus zapatos azules combinaban de forma perfecta con su atuendo. Además, se había tomado el cabello dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Anzu Masaki se veía como una chica totalmente distinta a la que era antes. Y sobre todo, distinta a Yoru.

"_Dios… ¡todos me están mirando! Qué vergüenza… Hacía tiempo que no usaba ropas de chica, sobretodo un traje tan elegante como éste…"_

-Anzu, aquí estás...-Dijo alguien que se hacía paso entre la gente. Ella vio cómo Otogi se acercaba a ella con la seductora sonrisa que lo distinguía.- Vaya…estás hermosísima…que bueno que te haya quedado el vestido.-

-Gracias, Ryuji.- Ella le sonrió.- Supongo que… aún somos amigos¿no es así? –

-Para mi pesar, sí. Pero descuida, ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta.- Le guiñó un ojo. Ella no sabía cómo había planeado lo del traje. Pero una vez que ella lo vio en el saco, no pudo evitar las ganas de ir a aquella fiesta y disfrutar, al menos por una noche, de ser una chica. Si tan sólo Seto estuviera ahí…

"_Hablando de Seto…se me olvidó preguntarle si vendría"_ Pensó algo decepcionada. Sin embargo, sabía que él le habría dicho que primero muerto antes que ir a una fiesta. Así que trató de olvidarse de él, y pasarlo bien aquella noche.

El DJ cambió de tema y puso uno algo más lento. Otogi tomó la mano de ella y la sacó a bailar, sin esperar respuesta. Posó una mano sobre su cintura, acercándola más a él. Con la otra, tomó la mano de Anzu.

-¿Te dije que estabas hermosa esta noche?-

-Si, ya me lo dijiste…- Reía Anzu, sintiendo que él aún trataba de coquetearle. Al parecer Ryuji Otogi era bastante testarudo.

A medida que transcurría la noche, varios chicos le habían pedido a la castaña ir a bailar. Pero ella siempre se negaba. No quería llegar a acercarse mucho a alguno de sus compañeros porque temía ser reconocida. Más tarde, acompañó a Otogi a buscar tragos. Esto, hasta que una chica bastante tímida se acercó y pidió bailar con él. Ryuji aceptó encantado y se fue con ella a la pista de baile. Anzu le hizo una seña de que se iba, pero él no captó el mensaje. La castaña suspiró.

"_Ya he estado bastante tiempo aquí. Es mejor que me vaya."_ Después de echar un último vistazo al lugar, se acercó a la puerta de salida. Y mientras caminaba, vio a una chica de largos cabellos castaños que salía del salón antes que ella.

"_¿Shizuka?... ¿Qué irá a hacer?"_ Se preguntó. Entonces, sólo por curiosidad, decidió seguirla, sin darse cuenta de que dos pares de ojos malvados la miraban al salir.

OOoOOoOoo

**22:20 hrs.**

Los pasillos estaban realmente oscuros. Sólo la luz tenue de la luna llena los iluminaba a través de las ventanas del castillo. Shizuka parecía saberse muy bien el camino, pensaba Anzu, mientras la seguía tratando de no ser descubierta. Había tenido que llevar los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido. De pronto, escuchó unos gemidos en una habitación cercana. Shizuka había pasado de largo, pero Anzu se asomó un poco, creyendo que tal vez alguien lloraba. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a su pequeño amigo, Yugi, besándose de forma bastante apasionada con…¡¡¡Yami!!!

"_¡Yugi está con Yami¿Y que no eran hermanos¿Acaso él es a quien Yugi le gusta?..."_ Por poco gritaba de la impresión, pero trató de dejar esa escena de lado. No podía perder de vista a Shizuka. Continuó con la persecución, hasta que la chica de cabellos largos se detuvo afuera de la biblioteca.

Anzu se ocultó detrás de una pared, al más puro estilo de Solid Snake(1).

"_No sé porqué, pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con Seto." _Y no se equivocaba. Justo en el momento en que Shizuka iba a abrir la puerta, la figura del CEO apareció en el rellano. Al ver a la chica que tenía en frente, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shizuka? Está prohibido que las chicas del White Rose se metan a esta parte del castillo.-

Ella hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía y vio que llevaba un libro bajo el brazo. Y apretada en su mano, una carta.

-Ah, ya la has leído…- Comentó ella, sonriendo levemente.- ¿Y cuándo regresarás a Domino definitivamente? –

-Gozaburo dice que me avisará por medio de otra carta que te hará llegar a ti…- Contestó con hastío.-… para desgracia mía.-

-¿Por qué siempre me hablas como si me odiaras?...- Preguntó Shizuka de forma ingenua. Pero la mirada que Seto le dirigió la dejó paralizada. –Ya…veo…- Susurró ella.

-¿Eso es todo? – Murmuró él. Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de la chica.

-No, tú sabes que nunca es todo…- Shizuka se empezó a acercar más al CEO.-Ahora que dejarás esta escuela para siempre…creo que yo haré lo mismo con White Rose…-

Él la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Mientras, Anzu trataba de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar. "_¿Que Seto se va de vuelta a Domino?" _Pensó, sorprendida por aquella revelación. _"Es por eso que actuaba tan extraño hoy. Seguramente de eso le hablaba la carta…" _ Ella sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. Seto se iría para siempre, y no le había dicho nada al respecto. Él desaparecería de su vida, no volvería a verlo nunca más. _"¿Cómo sabré dónde ubicarlo¿Me dirá si le pregunto¿Querrá que yo lo vaya a visitar?..."_

Por una vez, ella se atrevió a asomarse un poco. Pero para mala suerte, justo vio lo que no quería ver. Shizuka estaba besando a Seto, y éste no hacía nada para impedírselo.

No había lugar para ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera la tristeza, la rabia y la decepción_. "Seto…eres un…"_

-¡Seto, eres un idiota!! – Exclamó ella, saliendo de su escondite. Shizuka se separó de él, sorprendida.

-Ah… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Anzu?...- Seto estaba tan sorprendido como Shizuka. Y no sólo por su súbita aparición. Vio que llevaba un hermoso vestido y un lindo peinado. Se veía hermosa. Pero de pronto miró a Shizuka, y luego a Anzu, y se dio cuenta de que no era el momento para quedarse como estúpido observándola.

La castaña, a su vez, no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Así que te vas¿no es así?... – Su voz temblaba.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Su silencio sólo empeoró las cosas.

-…además de que te lo guardaste tan bien…- Seguía Anzu.-…al parecer esto también lo escondías. – Dijo refiriéndose a aquella situación con Shizuka.

-No es lo que parece…- Habló él dirigiéndole sus fríos ojos. – Pero si no me quieres creer, allá tú. Ese es tú problema.-

-Seto…- Hasta a Shizuka le pareció que su tono fue muy duro. Por un momento, le dio pena Anzu.

-Como quieras…- Algunas lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. – Ándate si quieres… ya ni me interesa. Tú te irás y yo al fin podré vivir tranquila.-

Las palabras de Anzu le llegaron como dagas a Seto. No podía creer la forma tan fría en que ella decía esas cosas. Y después de un rato de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó, la castaña dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

"_Idiota, eres un idiota Seto. ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo¿Por qué ahora pareciera que todas aquellas cosas bonitas que me dijiste no valen nada?" _ Ella no dejaba de sollozar.

Al final del pasillo, dos figuras le impidieron el paso. De forma súbita, atraparon a la chica y se la llevaron a una habitación cercana. Una tercera persona cerró la puerta.

-¿qui…quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó temerosa, tratando de adivinar sus rostros en aquellas penumbras.

-¿Nos extrañaste…Yoru?- Le susurró una voz tan familiar al oído, que hizo que se estremeciera.

-No…no…por favor, déjenme ir.-

-Lo sentimos, querido…o mejor dicho…'querida'- Rió Marik.

-Vieras la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando te vimos en la fiesta. Eras igual a Yoru. Sólo que en versión femenina…- Decía Bakura, deshaciendo el peinado que tanto trabajo le costó a Anzu.

-Déjenme por favor, Bakura, Marik, no me hagan esto…- Ella lloraba con desesperación, tratando de encontrar algo de piedad en sus malvados corazones.

-…Y cuando comprobamos que eras tú…al sollozar frente a Kaiba…-

-"Cómo quieras, ándate si quieres…ya ni me interesa" – Imitaba el egipcio, mofándose de ella.

-Tu voz no había cambiado mucho de la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando lloras suenas tanto como una chica…- Continuaba el albino.

Anzu tiritaba. Y vio, asustada, cómo Marik la obligaba a darle la espalda para desabrocharle el vestido. Al ver su oposición, tomó un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello.

-Basta de palabrerías…si no nos haces caso, sufrirás las consecuencias, 'queridita'.-

La castaña no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso. Ya no podía resistirse. Tenía el corazón destrozado y todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

-¡Rishid¿Estás listo? –

-Si, amo…- Dijo éste, sacando una cámara fotográfica.

-¿qué piensan hacer con eso?...- Anzu se temía lo peor.

-Mm.…no sé… ya sabes…guardar recuerdos para la posteridad… o vengarnos de 'cierto' castaño que nos ha hecho perder la paciencia…- Contestó el egipcio.

Y con una exclamación de la castaña, él le rasgó el vestido.

El collar con el dije ovalado cayó al suelo, resonando para siempre en los oídos de Anzu.

* * *

**_Notas:  
(1): Solid Snake, para las que no saben, es el personaje del famoso juego Metal Gear Solid para PS, PS 2._**

**_Mm… sé que las categorías que le puse a mi fic era Romance/humor…el humor lo puse porque si xDDD, al principio era la intención. Pero poco a poco me ha salido un poco más triste el fic, no creen?_**

**_Quiero hacer un POV de Anzu para el próximo capitulo. Sería interesante…_**

**_Espero les haya gustado este chapi! Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora en el mismo canal xDD jajajaj_**

**_Dejen reviews!!! T.T_**

**_PD: revise este fic un poco a la rapida, asi que pido disculpas si es que hay algun error. Haganmelo saber si es que encuentran alguno. gracias! _**


	13. Una despedida silenciosa

**It's Rainning Men**

**_Holaa!!! Bueno, como dije en el chapi anterior, aquí les traigo un Anzu's pov!!! Espero les guste :D ... Uy uy, jamás pensé que con este fic llegaría al capitulo 12!! Pero ya nos estamos acercando al final, asi que trankilas, no pasaran de los 17... :D (17 ya es harto! omg!! es primera vez que hago un fic tan largo!!) Ya tengo pensado en un nuevo proyecto para cuando termine este...jojojjo. Asi que seguiran sabiendo de mi! Me gustaria tratar de incentivar a todos los fans SetoxAnzu a que escriban y escriban sobre esta pareja, porke no hay muchos fics en español por aqui...:( ...en fin!_**

**_Sin más palabreria...al fic!! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Una despedida silenciosa.**

_**Anzu's POV**_

Veo que el sol aún no sale, pero el cielo se está aclarando poco a poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí encerrada sumida en mis pensamientos? Miro mis brazos, llenos de hematomas. Miro mi vestido, que ya había perdido su belleza con cada parte arrancada de él. Al igual que él, perdí dignidad.

¿Por qué hay personas que son capaces de cometer cosas tan horribles? Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan sucia, tan usada. Ya no soy una chica, soy una puta que se deja tocar por cualquiera. Que no tiene fuerzas ni para escupir un insulto, ni para evitar que se haga daño. Que ya no se tiene fe en sí misma, que perdió a quien amaba y se sintió traicionada.

Es increíble cómo pueden suceder tantas cosas en una noche.

Me levanto del frío suelo y tomo una decisión. Pero para llegar a mi habitación no puedo ser vista por nadie, así que primero me acerco a la puerta y asomo la cabeza hacia fuera del pasillo. Nadie. Salgo, y con paso presuroso me dirijo a mi cuarto. Cuando entro, veo que no está Seto. Mejor para mí.

Me doy una rápida ducha, pienso por milésima vez que Seto es un idiota. Saco una polera y unos pantalones, los que iba a usar para cuando me fuera del internado a fin de año, y me visto apurada. Miro mi reloj, son las 7.30. Guardo las cosas que tenía esparcidas en distintos puntos de la habitación, y cuando tomo mi cepillo de dientes, recuerdo cómo siempre Seto sabía dónde estaba cuando se me perdía. En tan poco tiempo llegó a conocerme tan bien…

Por último, recojo el vestido destrozado y lo meto en la maleta. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo guardo.

Miro por última vez mi cama, el armario, el baño, _su_ afeitadora, _su_ cepillo de dientes, _su_ laptop, _su_ cama, _su_ bloc de notas, _sus_ zapatillas, _su_ bolso, _su_ ropa…

Me llevo todas mis cosas de aquí, pero él parece retener mi corazón. Así que dejándolo allí, me voy sola con mi alma angustiada. Salgo del castillo sin haberme topado con nadie (Después de la fiesta dudo que alguien se levante temprano en día sábado), me voy de los terrenos de la escuela, y camino hacia la carretera, con mi pesada maleta en la mano. Veo a lo lejos la imponente edificación por última vez. Veo la ruta que tomábamos con mis amigos para ir a la ciudad que quedaba a cinco minutos de aquí. Veo a aquél cielo que ya amanecía entre fiestas y tragedias.

Doy un respingo. El bus ya se acerca. Lo detengo y me subo, tomando asiento junto a la ventana. Miro aquél paisaje, diciéndole adiós a Black Stone HS, a los queridos amigos que extrañaré, a los odiados profesores, a mis compañeros, a Marik y Bakura, a Ryuji Otogi, a Seto Kaiba, a sus besos, a mi primera vez y a mi corazón, que no pienso volver a recuperar.

Con algunas lágrimas en mi rostro, vuelvo mi mirada hacia delante. Un nuevo futuro me espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Anzu!! – Exclama alguien. Cuando me doy vuelta, veo a mi alegre amiga Yume sonriéndome. Acto seguido, me abraza. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto!!-

-¡Yo también querida amiga!! – Digo respondiendo a su abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-Vamos, el auto lo tengo afuera…- La sigo a través de la gente, y salimos de la estación de buses. Ella ubica su automóvil y nos acercamos a él.

-Vaya Yume, lindo auto…Es el que siempre quisiste¿no? – Comento, recordando lo mucho que siempre quiso aquél modelo.

-¡Así es! Me lo regaló mi padre antes de volver a Europa. – Me contesta, a la vez que nos subimos al auto. Rápidamente nos alejamos del gentío.

Yume Akai fue mi mejor amiga cuando yo iba a la escuela Domino. Aunque ella es mayor que yo. Cuando entré a Black Stone, Yume ya se graduaba de la escuela secundaria. Siempre quiso estudiar música y ser una famosa cantante.

Ella fue la primera en la que pensé en pedir ayuda cuando me fui del internado. Regresar a casa de mi madre era impensable, pues me hubiera obligado a volver a él.

Después de media hora, llegamos al edificio donde ella vive. Bajo mi maleta y luego subimos hasta su departamento. Es bastante amplio, decorado al estilo contemporáneo y tiene una linda vista hacia la ciudad.

-Sígueme…- Dice ella apenas entramos. Yo obedezco y me guía hasta lo que será mi habitación de aquí a un tiempo más. –Espero te guste…la usaba mi prima, pero ella se fue.-

-Muchas gracias Yume… de verdad. No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda. – La abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por nada… para eso estamos las amigas.- Ella me sonríe y luego se va hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo¿Té, café, una pizza…? –

-un café estaría bien…y la pizza suena excelente.- Respondo. Y mientras Yume pone la tetera a hervir y toma el teléfono para pedir la pizza, yo me acerco a las grandes ventanas de la sala de estar y miro a través de ellas. Black Stone se encuentra ya muy lejos de mí. ¿Pero porqué aún lo siento tan cerca?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pocos días después de que llegué al departamento de Yume, me puse a buscar trabajo de inmediato. Aunque tengo una cuenta bancaria en donde mi madre me deposita dinero por si lo necesito durante mi estadía en el internado, no estoy segura de que lo vaya a seguir haciendo en un futuro. Sobretodo si es que llega a enterarse de que ya no sigo asistiendo a clases y que he desaparecido. Además, quiero terminar la escuela y ayudar a mi amiga a pagar las cuentas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si estoy viviendo bajo su techo.

Yume, al haberme descubierto con el diario en la parte de los avisos de trabajo en una mano, y un lápiz en la otra para marcar los que me interesaban, trató de conseguirme un puesto en el local donde ella trabajaba. Así, una semana después me encontré atendiendo mesas en un elegante restaurante del barrio más caro de todo Domino City. Y lo mejor eran las propinas. Ahora llevo casi un mes trabajando.

Estas son mis actividades diarias: En las mañanas, me levanto para ir a la escuela Domino. Me dio mucha alegría volver a ver a mis viejos compañeros de curso el primer día que asistí. Después de clases estudio o salgo con mis amigos. En las noches de 8 a 12, trabajo en el Restaurante, donde Yume también es camarera, aunque ella trabaja más horas que yo al día. No sé cómo lo hace para asistir a la universidad y estudiar, y aún así, tener tiempo para trabajar. Según ella, ya está acostumbrada y lo tiene todo planeado.

Ahora está lloviendo y eso me trae algo de melancolía. Tomo el libro de historia para poder estudiar un poco antes de irme a trabajar, pero esta tarde en especial parece que me cuesta concentrar mi mente. Aunque ya varias veces me encontrado pensando en Seto, ahora lo añoro más que nunca. ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? Como es viernes, seguramente metido en su laptop revisando el estado de la empresa de su padre y otras cosas más. Nunca entendí cómo podía ir a la escuela y estar pendiente de la empresa al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo que yo pasaba todo el día con mis amigos, pero cuando llegaba la noche iba sin demora a nuestro cuarto para poder verlo antes de dormir.

¿Pensará en mí en algún momento¿Cómo habrá reaccionado cuando descubrió que me fui? No dejé ninguna carta, porque no quería que supiera nada más. Simplemente, que desaparecí.

Las gotas de lluvia golpean el cristal de las ventanas, y sin Yume por aquí me siento más sola que de costumbre. A ella le conté todo lo que me pasó. Creo que debe haber sido una de las principales razones por las que me aceptó en su casa.

Mejor dejo el estudio para mañana y me voy a trabajar. Son las 7.30 y no quiero llegar tarde. Tomo mi abrigo, mi cartera y salgo, con un paraguas en la mano. Me subo a un bus que me deja a dos cuadras del restaurante. Una vez allí, saludo al sr. Akito que recibe a los clientes en la entrada y revisa las reservaciones. Me voy a la habitación que usan los empleados para cambiarse al traje de meseros. Luego, entro a la cocina, saludo a todos los que están allí. Una pequeña televisión muestra una noticia a la que no pongo mucha atención, pues el bullicio de ollas y platos es enorme. Saco una libretita para tomar órdenes y me voy a atender clientes.

Es impresionante la cantidad de familias y personas importantes que llegan a este local. Una vez llegó el director de Tv Tokio con su esposa e hija, y a veces he logrado reconocer también a famosos autores de mangas, como Yuu Watase y Kazuki Takahashi. No sé porqué, pero éste último siempre me sonríe y me guiña un ojo cuando me ve. Se me hace que es muy simpático.

Pero lo más asombroso, fue cuando un famosísimo cantante entró al restaurante. Yume estaba enloquecida. Era ni más ni menos que Gackt, con un séquito de guardaespaldas. Él nos dio autógrafos a todos y felicitó al chef por sus buenos platos.

-Anzu, el jefe nos llama a todos. Reunión en la cocina.- Miro a Yume, que me susurra, y la sigo hacia aquél lugar.

-Jóvenes…- El gordo gerente ataviado en su elegante traje sostiene unos papeles en su mano.- Mañana recibiremos la visita de unos clientes muy importantes. Seguiremos el protocolo de costumbre. Se me han entregado algunas informaciones, como cuántos comensales serán, qué comida se servirá, etc. Lo único que quiero recalcar es que si se demoran más de un minuto en atenderlos, podrían llegar a demandar a nuestro restaurante, pues son muy exigentes. Así que Hamasaki y Anzu los atenderán, puesto que son los más rápidos en hacerlo, por lo que he visto.-

-Señor¿Quiénes vendrán a cenar mañana? – Todos miran a un pecoso muchacho ayudante de cocina.

-Serán…- El gerente revisa sus papeles.- El presidente de Kaiba Corp. con una delegación de ejecutivos, junto con el presidente de Industrial Illusions con sus principales asesores…-

Todos dan un respingo. Si había gente difícil de tratar, aquellos eran los pertenecientes a Kaiba Corp. Me habían comentado anteriormente que ellos venían a menudo. No era problema para mí atenderlos, si no fuera porque no tengo la más mínima idea de si Seto ya ha regresado a Domino o no. Y si es así, lo más seguro es que vendría a este restaurante mañana. El sólo hecho de pensarlo provoca en mí muchos sentimientos que me estremecen.

-Serían once personas en total…- Continúa el jefe, pero yo no presto mucha atención. – Así que ya saben. Mañana debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagamos. ¡Ahora a trabajar! –

La gente deja la cocina con un ruido ensordecedor de cuchicheos y exclamaciones. Hamasaki se acerca a mí algo asustado. Creo entender más o menos porqué.

-Anzu, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para que la cena salga perfecta.-

-Lo sé.- Doy un suspiro. – Es por eso que debemos tener confianza en nosotros. Todo saldrá bien.- Le sonrío con poco convencimiento, pero él se tranquiliza. Junto a él, salimos de la cocina y nos vamos a atender clientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cuánto rato ha estado lloviendo? Cuando salgo del restaurante compruebo que ésta lluvia no ha parado. Abro mi paraguas con desgano y camino por las mojadas veredas. No puedo dejar de pensar en el día de mañana. Tengo temor, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar si viera a Seto atravesando la entrada del restaurante, tomando asiento en una mesa y ordenándome comida.

El frío cala mis huesos, a pesar de lo abrigada que estoy. Trato de convencerme a mí misma que no es seguro que él vaya. No he sabido nada de él, naturalmente… así que no debo temer.

Trato de apresurarme para tomar rápido el autobús. Pero, cuando paso al frente de una tienda de electrónica, los televisores de las grandes vitrinas captan mi atención. Un noticiario anuncia el cambio de mando de una gran empresa. Y tal como yo pensaba, se trata de Kaiba Corp.

Rezo porque no sea lo que más temo.

Ahí aparece, repetidas veces en todas las pantallas de los malditos televisores, la figura de cierto chico de ojos azules vestido formal, en una conferencia de prensa. El periodista manifiesta: _"…después de la muerte de su padrastro, Seto Kaiba tuvo que dejar el internado en donde estaba estudiando y tomar el control de Kaiba Corporation. Todo esto fue anunciado en una conferencia de prensa realizada ayer, en donde el joven afirmó el cambio de mando. Impresiona que a sus cortos 17 años pueda llevar a cabo tal tarea…"_

Mentiras. Son puras mentiras. Tiemblo de sólo confirmar mis sospechas. Me alejo rápidamente de aquella tienda y regreso al restaurante. Yume justo estaba a punto de irse, ya que al parecer, hoy podía marcharse temprano.

-Anzu… ¿Qué sucede? No te ves muy bien…-

No puedo hablar. Las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas de forma descontrolada. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho que no puedo mitigar. La abrazo, desconsolada.

-¡Seto ha regresado, Yume¡Y mañana vendrá aquí! –

-Pero… ¿Por qué vendría aquí, amiga? No me digas que…- Ella ahoga un grito de asombro.

-Así es…- Mi voz suena temblorosa al pronunciar las palabras. – Él es el nuevo presidente de Kaiba Corp.-

-Oh no… eso es malo…- Ella se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa. – Mira Anzu¿Y qué pasa si te conviertes en otra persona? –

-¿Cómo es eso?...- Pregunto, dejando de sollozar y mirándola con un halo de esperanza.

-Jeje, sólo debes hacer lo que yo te diga, y todo saldrá bien. – Me guiña un ojo y salimos del restaurante.

Yume me cuenta su plan mientras caminamos bajo la lluvia. Y en realidad, no perdería nada si lo intento.

Mañana, por segunda vez, no seré Anzu Masaki.

* * *

_**uf!! Ojala les haya gustado este Anzu's Pov!! Me salio algo corto el chapi, pero era la idea…ir casi al grano :D**_

_**Y en el próximo capitulo, seguiré con un… ¡¡Seto's Pov!!!**_

_**Si hay algo que me gusta (y que me complica) es escribir un capitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro adorado ojiazul xDD**_

_**Trataré de mantenerme lo más fiel al personaje posible!!!**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir...DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE NUEVAMENTE ESTOY NECESITADA DE ELLOS! XDDD **_


	14. Un encuentro ruidoso

**It's Rainning Men**

**_ Hola de nuevo!! aquí estoy de vuelta con un POV de Seto!!! Intenté hacerlo lo más parecido a su carácter (cuesta, todas las que escribimos fics lo sabemos xD) con algunas variaciones en su forma de ser (pokitas :P) ya que ha cambiado algo desde que conoció a Anzu. Bueeno! para que les voy a estar diciendo, mejor lean y luego dejenme sus opiniones en sus reviews:D_**

**_a leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Un encuentro ruidoso.**

_**Seto's POV**_

No puedo creerlo. De verdad que la estúpida de Shizuka está aquí de vuelta, y para peor, justo cuando ando de pésimo humor. Cómo no estarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado en Black Stone en estos últimos días...

-Aquí está la carta, querido Seto…- Me dice con la voz más sosa que he escuchado en mi vida. Yo recibo el sobre. Quiero que se vaya de aquí ahora.

-Bien, ahora tengo que terminar un trabajo así que…-

-¿Aún no has sabido nada de ella, no es así? – Shizuka me mira como si lo supiera todo. No tengo idea de cómo se entera de las cosas que ocurren aquí.

Le dirijo una fría mirada de _"No te metas donde no te incumbe"_ pero mi estratagema falla, porque ella insiste.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera te haya dejado una carta…-

-¿Desde cuándo te empiezas a preocupar por ella? – Que yo sepa, toda chica que se me acerca es una enemiga para Shizuka.

-Es sólo… que creo entenderla un poco. Es todo. – Me responde. La cabeza me empieza a doler y de veras quiero alejarme de ella.

-Bueno, me voy…cuídate mucho Seto. Y no estés triste…- Y con aquella última frase tan rara, me sonríe y se va, para alivio mío.

¿Yo triste?... ¿Por qué lo estaría? Estoy molesto, enojado, todo menos triste.

Abro el sobre que me entregó y leo. Al parecer me voy este Miércoles porque mi padrastro está agonizando en su lecho, así que antes de su muerte me cederá el control de Kaiba Corp.

Al fin llegará el día que tanto he anhelado.

Salgo de la biblioteca y me voy a mi habitación. Cuando entro, noto la cama a mi izquierda, que lleva días sin ocuparse. Me voy al baño para darme una ducha, y no puedo evitar buscar con la mirada cierto cepillo de dientes rosado. Obviamente no estaba. Tampoco estaba su cepillo para el cabello, ni su toalla celeste. No se encontraba su ropa interior, a veces tirada en el suelo por olvido, ni su shampoo...No estaba su sonrisa, ni sus lágrimas derramadas por culpa de un imbécil… un imbécil como yo.

De pronto me descubro a mí mismo pensando en estas cosas, pero ya nada me importa. Ya sé qué es lo que quiero, y no gastaré más energías en negármelo todo el tiempo.

Sobretodo cuando en estos días después de su desaparición, siento que la extraño un poco…

Aquella mañana después de la fiesta (a la que no asistí), desperté apoyado en una mesa de la biblioteca. Shizuka ya se había ido, ni recordaba en qué momento lo había hecho. Sólo sé que la noche anterior no había querido irme a mi habitación. Estaba demasiado enojado por lo que había pasado con Anzu. Es que no lograba comprender cómo dudaba de todo lo que le había dicho sólo porque una estúpida Shizuka me había besado. Aunque cuando reflexioné más tarde, me di cuenta que estábamos a mano. Ya no me podía molestar por eso.

Entonces, me fui a la habitación. Me la imaginaba allí, llorando cual magdalena tendida sobre su cama, o escondida en el baño. Yo estaba dispuesto a hablar de forma 'calmada', siempre y cuando, ella estuviera dispuesta a escucharme. Pero, al llegar, me di cuenta que no estaba. Y lo que más me asombró fue no ver su maleta a los pies de la cama, o sus zapatos tirados por ahí. Abrí el armario para cerciorarme y, en efecto, su ropa tampoco se hallaba.

No podía creer que ella se hubiera ido sin decir nada.

¿Se fue por lo que pasó con Shizuka¿Se sintió traicionada?

Anzu no era del tipo de personas que deciden huir por esta clase de cosas. Algo más había ocurrido. Y tenía todas las ganas de descubrir qué era.

De pronto, vi un sobre negro que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. No lo había notado cuando llegué. Y al abrirlo, las respuestas a todas mis dudas se aclararon de inmediato.

Ya no pensé en ir tras de Anzu (pues eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente). Sólo pensaba en matar a los malditos bastardos que se atrevieron a cometer aquella atrocidad que reflejaban las fotografías que estaba observando.

Idiotas. Han firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Salí a buscarlos por todo el castillo, nublado por la ira que me cegaba, pero ni rastros de sus mugrientas existencias. Marik y Bakura se habían esfumado. Hablé con el director de la escuela, y me dijo que ellos habían dejado de pagar la matrícula porque se iban de vuelta a Domino.

Yo ya sabía entonces, qué hacer. Llamé a la policía y les expliqué todo lo ocurrido. La situación llegó a oídos de todo Black Stone, a lo que varios compañeros afirmaron los cargos, ya que confesaron que también habían sido brutalizados. Eso sirvió mucho como evidencia. Y además, siendo el heredero de una poderosa empresa y conociendo a mucha gente influyente, pude 'ordenarles' a que movieran cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario, para buscar a aquellos criminales.

Hace tres días que los encontraron. Estaban en Domino City malgastando el dinero que robaron de la caja fuerte del director.

Condenados por robo y violación, los muy bastardos.

Por lo menos, se hizo justicia. Pero yo no estaba satisfecho. Tenía muchas ganas de matarlos con mis propias manos para que así, realmente lo pagaran. Llegué, incluso, a planearlo todo. Sin embargo, la venganza no traería nada bueno. No estaba dispuesto a entrar a la cárcel por culpa de esos imbéciles.

Así que logré que les dieran cadena perpetua.

Se lo merecen los muy…

Me hubiera gustado que Anzu lo supiera. Podría al menos, sentirse más aliviada. Me hubiera gustado quemar las fotos también, pero los policías las retuvieron como evidencia.

Sentado sobre mi cama, me dispongo a terminar un trabajo en mi laptop. Pero recordarlo todo me pone furioso, no me deja pensar en paz. Sobretodo el hecho de que a pesar de que todo se solucionó, no tengo cómo hacer que Anzu regrese… y no me refiero a que vuelva precisamente a este estúpido internado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al fin en Domino City.

Desde la ventanilla de la limosina, puedo divisar aquél edificio tan conocido para mí, Kaiba Corp. Recién había ido a visitar a mi padrastro al cementerio, ya que murió ayer antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad. Y hoy en la tarde, daré una conferencia de prensa, por lo que antes de irme a la oficina, debo pasar por la mansión para ducharme y cambiarme.

Ni un minuto de descanso.

Más tarde, llego a la empresa, me encierro en mi oficina y me pongo a responder llamadas todo el resto de la mañana. Veo mi reloj, son las tres de la tarde.

Bajo al primero piso, al salón de eventos, en donde está todo listo para la conferencia. La sala se encuentra llenísima de periodistas. Si hay algo que detesto, es a aquella manada que les pagan para meterse en la vida privada de uno.

Con una fingida sonrisa, tomo asiento detrás del mesón con los micrófonos de qué se yo cuántos canales de televisión, y me preparo para hablar.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros. He solicitado esta conferencia de prensa para darles un anuncio importante. – Los flashes de las cámaras empiezan a dispararse. – Hoy se me ha cedido el mando de Kaiba Corp., el cual antes estaba encabezado por mi padrastro, Gozaburo Kaiba, quien ha fallecido ayer en la mañana. Así que, como nuevo presidente, velaré por los intereses de la empresa y la llevaré hacia delante, cumpliendo así, el sueño de mi antecesor.-

Me aclaro la garganta, haciendo una pausa. Ahora empiezan las estúpidas preguntas.

Pero sin quererlo, me hallo lejos de todo aquello. En mi mente, tan sólo se repite incansablemente, el nombre de una mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Chico Kaiba, qué bueno es hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo…-

-Pegasus…- Aquella voz tan afeminada es reconocible en cualquier parte, incluso a través del teléfono.

-Lamento la muerte de tu padrastro. No pude ir al funeral porque tenía otras cosas que hacer…-

-Ve al grano. No tengo mucho tiempo disponible…- Y es verdad. Tengo que ponerme al corriente de todas las cosas que han sucedido en la empresa hasta ahora.

-Siempre tan frío, chico Kaiba. Mm.… bueno, te llamo para citarte a una reunión mañana con nuestros principales ejecutivos y asesores. No por nada, ahora eres el presidente de la compañía con la cual Industrial Illusions tiene convenios y acuerdos importantísimos…-

-De acuerdo¿dónde? –

-Al restaurante en donde siempre tuvimos estas 'reuniones' con tu padrastro. Hay reservaciones para mañana a las nueve de la noche en el "Chantons 'le Amour". Te veo ahí. – Y cuelga.

Genial. Mañana tendré que lidiar con un afeminado que no parará de hablar en toda la noche de puras cosas que no tendrán relación con nuestras empresas. Al menos, eso es lo que siempre mi padrastro me comentaba cada vez que volvía de una reunión con él. Parece que no le caía bien el tipo.

Por ahora, me voy de aquí. Me llevo mi laptop y unos archivos para seguir trabajando en la mansión. Ahí puedo hacerlo más tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que éste es el famoso restaurante. - Cuando entro, observo la elegante decoración y la impresionante vista hacia el mar que tiene.

Como es de esperarse, Pegasus reservó una de las mejores mesas, al fondo del local. Voy a tomar asiento junto con los cinco ejecutivos que trabajan para mí y, al rato después, llega Pegasus con sus empleados.

-Buenas noches, chico Kaiba… un gusto verte…-

-Deja de llamarme así y empecemos con los negocios. – Exijo. Todos en la mesa me miran con algo de resentimiento, pero no me importa.

Mientras Pegasus empieza a hablar, llegan los meseros a traernos un aperitivo, en unas finas copas pequeñas. Apenas termino de beber el mío, ya quiero servirme otro, pero de vino. Algo que me pudiera distraer al menos de la larga cháchara de este hombre antes de que llegue la cena.

Con una seña, llamo a un pelirrojo camarero.

-Tráigame un cabernet… - Demando. Lo he reconocido muchas veces, no soy la amabilidad en persona.

Ella asiente. No me di cuenta que era una chica.

Al minuto después, me trae una botella con la copa correspondiente. Y mientras la sirve, un poco nerviosa, la miro de forma distraída. Algo en ella se me hace muy familiar. De pronto, el vino comienza a salpicar el mantel, y para mala suerte, mi nuevo armani.

-¡Lo siento mucho, señor! – Se disculpa ella con voz ronca, a la vez que trae un paño y trata de arreglar su torpeza.

-Descuida...- Digo, para sorpresa mía y de todos. No sé porqué, pero me conmueve el hecho de verla tan asustada. Es que se puso nerviosa, nada más.

Esperen…… ¿Soy yo el que está pensando estas cosas?

-¡Tú¡Ten más cuidado!! – Exclama un gordo tipo que seguramente es el gerente. Regaña a la camarera como si hubiera cometido un gravísimo error. - ¡Te dije que lo hicieras bien¡Y ahora lo has arruinado!!

-L-lo siento, señor… f-fue sin querer…-

Me levanto de mi asiento, haciéndoles creer a todos que también voy a gritarle. Pero me vuelvo hacia ellos y les aviso que voy al baño. Intentaré secarme un poco al menos, aunque la mancha no saldrá jamás…

-Discúlpeme señor Kaiba…- El gordo gerente me bloquea el paso. – Perdone el error de la camarera… no se volverá a repetir…-

-Lo sé. Ahora debo ir al baño…-

-Espere…… Supongo que… ¿no habrá represalias, verdad? –

¿Represalias? Normalmente los hubiera llegado a demandar, pero ahora no tengo ánimos de hacerlo. Niego con la cabeza, queriendo quitarme de encima a este gerente tan molesto…

Él me da las gracias y se aleja. Yo me voy acercando al baño, cuando escucho unos sollozos. Vienen del cuarto de servicio, que está cerca de aquí.

-¡Me despidió Yume¡Lo he arruinado todo¡Y más encima en frente de…! – Y calla, dejándome paralizado.

Un extraño sentimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo. Esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

Decidido, abro la puerta sin avisar. Y ahí está, sacándose los lentes y la peluca de la pelirroja mesera, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Está con una amiga que trata de consolarla.

-¡¡¡Seto!!! – Exclama ella, sorprendida.

No puedo articular palabra alguna. Anzu Masaki se encuentra en frente de mis ojos, y yo creyendo que se había perdido para siempre.

"_Anzu…"_

* * *

_ **Y? que les parecio? quiero saber sus opiniones porfavor xD que ando necesitada de reviews T.T**_

_**les dije que nos estamos acercando al final:P bueno, solo para que sepan xD**_

_**jojojojo**_

_**besitos!!! y dejen reviews :D**  
_


	15. Invitación a una cita

**It's Rainning Men**

_**Holaaa!! Muy bien! Hoy estoy de vuelta con la narración tipo Omnisciente!! (Recuerden clases de Lenguaje y comunicación!!! Flojos!!) Y…y eso!! Les dije que estamos cerca del final?? Uy que emoción! …bueno, espero este chapi les guste, ustedes saben que me gusta que me dejen sus opiniones, cualquier falla, error, critica o adoracion, al botoncito de abajo, ok?   
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Invitación a una cita.**

La tensión que se sentía en el aire se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Anzu miraba fijamente su taza humeante, sentada en una de las mesas de aquél Café tan lujoso, a la vez que Seto fijaba la suya en la chica que tenía en frente, con cara de "No sé qué hacer contigo".

-Realmente no sé qué hacer contigo…- Habló de pronto el castaño, confirmando la expresión de su rostro.

-Pues nada…- Dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo aún.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. El accidente con el vino derramado, los gritos de su jefe, su posterior despido y la súbita aparición de Seto en el cuarto de servicio. Y apenas el CEO se recuperó de su sorpresa, la tomó del brazo y la sacó del restaurante llevándola al Café donde se encontraban en ese momento. Así que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta también que hacía un mes que no veía a Seto, tiempo que le pareció como mil años. Le dio la impresión de que él ahora representaba una edad mayor que la que tenía en realidad y que, además, se veía más atractivo que antes. Quizá demasiado. Probablemente era el verlo en traje formal y con corbata, muy distinto al uniforme escolar, y la mirada de todo un poderoso presidente de una gran compañía.

¿Se podía cambiar tanto en un mes?

-Primero que nada, quiero una explicación. – Dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. – La exijo.-

-Yo…- Anzu no sabía cómo comenzar. Los recuerdos seguían muy latentes en su memoria, y le dolía pensar en ello. Se dio cuenta que la herida en su corazón aún no cerraba. - …me ocurrió algo horrible…no lo soporté…yo… no podía seguir en el internado…… y no lo digo por el beso de Shizuka. - Ésta miró de reojo al CEO para ver su reacción.

-Me lo imaginaba…- Respondió él con expresión inalterable. – Vi las fotos… – Él notó que Anzu se removía, incómoda, en su silla. - …y los culpables recibieron lo que se merecían. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.-

-Algo supe por el diario…- Murmuró la castaña.

-Respóndeme Masaki. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –

-O-olvidé dejar una nota…-

-No habremos pasado mucho tiempo 'conviviendo' juntos, pero te conozco muy bien Anzu. Sé que mientes.-

-No…no miento…-

-Dices que te fuiste por culpa de aquellos desgraciados. Pero también te fuiste por resentimiento¿no? –

-¿Resentimiento?…-

-Te invadieron los celos al ver que Shizuka me besó. Es por eso que te fuiste sin decir nada, porque pensaste que me importaría una mierda…-

-……- Anzu calló. No se explicaba cómo él podía adivinar tanto sobre ella.

Seto sonrió levemente.

-Te diré algo, Masaki. – Él bebió un sorbo de su café a la vez que sus ojos azules se dirigían hacia la ventana. Afuera estaba empezando a llover.- Fuiste muy cobarde.-

Así lo soltó, sin el más mínimo tacto. Rápidamente la castaña olvidó su nerviosismo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera¿Continuar mi vida escolar como si nada arriesgándome a que esos sicópatas volvieran a violarme¿Que volviera a verlos todos los días con miedo y no me atreviera a salir sola a ningún lado? –

Él permaneció en silencio, observando la lluvia, como si nada de eso lo afectara en absoluto.

-Tú no me entiendes…- Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Seto siempre la hacía llorar? -…no comprendes mis sentimientos… no comprendes cuánto se puede perder en una noche…-

Sólo el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando los cristales de las ventanas se oía en el lugar. Lentamente Anzu comenzaba a sollozar, silenciosamente, odiando a aquél despiadado hombre, pero a la vez, amándolo ciegamente, sintiendo que su corazón se maltrataba cada vez más a cada palabra suya.

Seto se volvió hacia ella, y la observó con acostumbrada frialdad. Pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que sus defensas empezaban a caer poco a poco, y le costaba mucho reprimir las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y reconfortarla.

-Lo sé. Sé cuánto se puede perder…- Murmuró de repente, cortando el silencio entre ambos. – Pero fuiste cobarde al no querer enfrentarme y decirme lo que ocurrió.-

Anzu lo miró, sorprendida ante aquellas inesperadas palabras. Su tono se había vuelto algo más cálido, aunque su mirada seguía siendo del frío glacial.

-Es que no sabía cómo…- Ella iba a tomar su taza, pero el café se había enfriado. – Lo siento…- Su mirada se nublaba por las lágrimas que ahora caían en abundancia.

-No te disculpes…- Susurró Seto.

Él apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la castaña y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ésta.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro jamás había sido tan sincera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Hey, Masaki! Regresa estos libros a su lugar¿si? –

Anzu recibió la pila de libros que su compañero le entregó y se acercó a los estantes para colocarlos. Iba a tener que ordenarlos por alfabeto y por género.

Llevaba menos de dos días trabajando en aquella librería y ya estaba cansada de tanto ordenar libros. Era un trabajo realmente tedioso, pero lo necesitaba para ayudar a Yume a pagar las cuentas. Además, trabajaba medio día, lo que le dejaba tiempo para estudiar y salir un poco.

Le había tomado una semana completa en encontrar trabajo. Y se sintió agradecida una vez que habló con el encargado, porque se suponía que no admitían a estudiantes como empleados.

Pero debido a esa misma búsqueda, no tuvo tiempo para llamar a Seto. Si había algo que de verdad deseaba después de que las cosas entre ambos se aclararon, era que quería volver a verlo y salir con él. Quizá verlo no costaría mucho, pero invitarlo a salir…

-¡¡Konnichiwa!! – Saludó alguien alegremente al tipo encargado de la caja y a unos cuantos vendedores. Anzu se asomó por un lado de un gran estante, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía tenso.

-¡¡Shizuka-chan!! Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por estos lados…- Dijo un pecoso chico, que era uno de los vendedores.

-Ustedes saben que asisto a un internado… o al menos, asistía. Decidí regresar a Domino y completar estudios aquí…-

"_Mira tú, qué coincidencia…"_ Pensó Anzu, conociendo más o menos las intenciones de ella. _"Pero de qué me preocupo. Sé que a él no le interesa aquella chica."_

-Umm…- Shizuka caminó hacia la sección "Romance", justo donde Anzu se hallaba devolviendo algunos libros. – Oh… pero si eres la amiga de Seto. Qué sorpresa…-

La de ojos azules hubiera preferido que la atropellara un camión a encontrarse con su 'querida' rival.

-Hola.- Dijo simplemente Anzu, y luego siguió con su tarea, tratando de no prestarle mucha atención.

-Cuéntame¿Por qué te marchaste de la escuela? –

-Problemas personales…- La castaña trataba de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Así que trabajas en esta librería¿no? Dime, si podías pagar un internado tan caro¿Por qué trabajas aquí ahora? – Preguntó Shizuka, en un exceso de curiosidad.

-Eso…es algo personal también…- _"Mira, qué niña tan entrometida…"_

-Mm… Y aún así quieres estar con Seto¿No? Digo… él es el presidente de una gran empresa¿Por qué él querría estar con alguien que ahora se encuentra en tan bajo nivel? –

A Anzu casi se le cae la pila de libros que sostenía con un brazo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shizuka? –

-A nada. Simplemente te hago ver la realidad. ¿Recuerdas a tu querido amigo, Katsuya Jounouchi? –

-Si… ¿Qué tiene que ver él? –

-Él es mi hermano. Nos separaron cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Yo me fui a vivir con mi madre, y él con mi padre. A nosotras nos ha ido bien, vivimos rodeadas de lujo. Pero ellos han tenido muchos problemas económicos. Mi madre fue la que le costeó la escuela a Katsuya…-

Anzu se estaba comenzando a preguntar por qué de repente aquella chica le estaba contando todo eso.

-A lo que voy es…- Shizuka sacó un libro del estante y se puso a hojearlo. – Es que mi padre trabaja en Kaiba Corp., y mi madre ha sido socia del Presidente de la misma empresa desde hace años. ¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo? –

-Shizuka¿Por qué no mejor te vas a decirle todo esto a alguien más? No tengo tiempo…-

-Tengo influencias, Anzu. Es obvio que yo soy la mejor candidata a ser la prometida de Seto Kaiba. Él no puede involucrarse con cualquiera, porque le daría mala reputación, los medios de comunicación se harían una buena ensalada con la noticia…-

La castaña la miró, incrédula. Aquella chica que parecía ser tan inocente estaba hablando como si fuera superior a ella y a todo el mundo.

"_Las apariencias engañan, por lo que veo…"_

-Así que ríndete…- Continuó la de cabello largo. – Olvida a Seto, porque él no tiene tiempo para tener novia. Y si la quiere tener, elegirá a alguien de su nivel. O si no¿Por qué crees que no te ha llamado en toda la semana? – Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue a pagar el libro que había tomado, dejando a una Anzu atónita.

"_¿Cómo sabe eso? Es cierto, no me ha llamado, pero entiendo que tal vez ha estado ocupado, ya que hace poco tomó el control de Kaiba Corp.…"_ Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo Shizuka se enteraba de esas cosas.

"_Creo que lo mejor será empezar a actuar ya. De todas formas, tengo mucha ganas de verlo…"_

Una vez tomada la decisión, Anzu esperó al término de su trabajo, y tomó su celular. Marcó el número del CEO y lo llamó.

"_Bien, ahora es cuando…Debo invitarlo a salir."_

Esperó un largo rato hasta que al fin, una voz contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes, usted ha llamado al celular del Señor Kaiba, soy Dorothy¿Qué desea? –

Genial. Tenía a una secretaria que le contestaba las llamadas a su propio celular. Anzu empezó a perder un poco de seguridad en sí misma.

-Eh… hola...yo quisiera hablar con el señor Kaiba, por favor…-

-Él está en una reunión en este momento¿Le quiere dejar un recado? –

Anzu soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No, descuide. Ya llamaré más tarde. Gracias…- Y colgó.

"_Esta vez tuve mala suerte, pero a la próxima lo lograré"_

Al día siguiente, después de clases tomó su celular y marcó el número de nuevo. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que contestaran.

-Buenas tardes, usted ha llamado al celular del señor Kaiba, habla Dorothy…-

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con Seto Kaiba, por favor…- Esta vez había más determinación en su voz.

-Él no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Está atendiendo asuntos importantes en Tokio. ¿Desea que le deje un recado?-

"_Maldición, esto sí que es mala suerte de nuevo"_

-No, descuide. ¿Sabe a qué hora regresará? –

-Me temo que no manejo esa información. Sólo sé que salió muy temprano de aquí…-

Paciencia. Anzu intentó por tercera vez al otro día, en el recreo de la escuela. Haber si lo llamaba más temprano, quizá lo encontraría.

-Buenas tardes, usted ha llamado…-

-Lo sé. Quisiera hablar con Seto Kaiba, por favor…-

-Él no se encuentra aquí en este momento. ¿Desea dejar un recado? –

"_¿¿De nuevo?!!" _ Anzu no podía creer que él fuera una persona tan ocupada. Era casi imposible ubicarlo.

-Bueno…- Contestó ella, resignada. – ¿Le podría decir que llamó Anzu Masaki, por favor? –

-Espere…déjeme anotarlo…… Ya está. ¿Eres la misma chica que llamó ayer y antes de ayer?–

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

-A-así es…-

-Um… ¿Sabes? Llámalo a su oficina directamente, hoy a las 8. Llegará a esa hora porque me lo dijo antes de salir. ¿Ok? Pero no le digas a nadie que te dije… –

-¿De verdad¡Muchas gracias! – Anzu agradeció la amabilidad de Dorothy, y colgó.

Ella se sentía emocionada. Al fin podría hablar con su adorado chico de ojos azules e invitarlo a salir.

Más tarde, en la noche, ella llegó al departamento y se paró en frente de la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Era el momento. Esperó a que fueran las 8.30 por si aún no llegaba. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su oficina.

Esperó un largo rato que le pareció eterno.

-Habla Kaiba. – Contestó aquella voz de forma brusca, pero tan conocida por ella. El corazón de Anzu empezó a latir con rapidez.

-Hola Seto, soy Anzu. – Dijo, conteniendo la emoción de que al fin podía hablar con él. -¿Cómo has estado?...-

-Anzu…- Repitió él, cambiando el tono de voz. – Estoy algo ocupado en este momento…-

-Lo siento, es que he tratado de ubicarte antes y no había podido. Sólo te quería preguntar si es que tienes algo que hacer este sábado por la noche…-

Seto demoró un poco en contestar, pues al parecer, alguien le estaba hablando.

-Sí, éste sábado debo asistir a un evento organizado por Pegasus… - Él dio un respingo de fastidio.

-Ah… ya veo…- Comentó la castaña, decepcionada. –…Tenía muchas ganas de verte…-

El castaño se volvió hacia la ventana de su oficina, mirando el cielo salpicado por unas cuantas estrellas. Guardó silencio por un momento.

-……Mañana me desocupo como a las 6 de la tarde. – Dijo él, distraídamente.

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Podríamos salir mañana? –

-Bueno, iba a continuar trabajando en casa, pero…- Una exclamación de protesta de parte de la castaña se oyó al otro lado del teléfono. Él esbozó una sonrisa. - …mejor lo dejo para otro día.-

-¡Bien! Entonces mañana a las 7 en el parque Domino, frente a la fuente¿ok¡No llegues tarde o te odiaré para siempre! –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo y colgó.

Anzu se puso a dar saltos por toda la sala de estar. ¡Iba a tener una cita con Seto Kaiba!! Nada ni nadie podría arruinarle su felicidad.

-¿Cita? O.o – Exclamó Yume entrando al departamento, de forma repentina. – ¡¡Oh, al fin decidiste dar el primer paso!!! n.n –

-Yume…- Dijo la castaña después de reponerse de la súbita aparición de su amiga. – Mañana debo dar alguna excusa para faltar al trabajo…o.O -

-Llama y di que estás enferma…-

-Um… no sé… ¿Y qué pasa si me dicen que no puedo faltar? T.T –

-Sí te dejarán, sólo si resultas ser convincente.-

Anzu se dejó caer en el sillón, suspirando como una quinceañera enamorada. Ahora, a diferencia del internado, intentaría iniciar una relación como se debe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que eso…- Murmuró para sí misma, después de despegarse de la puerta. Había estado escuchando aquella conversación por accidente, pues iba llegando y oyó que su querido CEO había mencionado el nombre de aquella chica que tanto odiaba. –Si tan sólo supiera dónde tendrán la cita…-

-Para variar, metida en asuntos que no te incumben…- Habló una voz autoritaria al lado de Shizuka.

-¡Hola Seto! Mi madre quería hablar contigo…- Dijo ella, fingiendo ingenuidad.

-Si quiere hacerlo, que me llame por teléfono. – Contestó secamente, acercándose al escritorio de Dorothy, su secretaria.

-Aquí están, señor Kaiba. Industrial Illusions las envió esta mañana y las recibimos de inmediato. –

-Muy bien. Envía las invitaciones a las personas que te dije antes…-

-Sí señor. ¿Y la que sobra? – Preguntó ella mostrándole una de las invitaciones.

-De esa me encargo yo. – Dijo él, quitándosela a Dorothy.

-¿Invitará a su novia? –

-¿Novia¡Seto no tiene novia! – Intervino Shizuka, de forma inmediata.

-¿No?… ¿Entonces quién fue la encantadora chica que estuvo llamando antes? – Dorothy buscó en la agenda donde registraba las llamadas. –…'Anzu Masaki' – Leyó.

-No me habías dicho que ella llamó…- Seto casi fulminó con la mirada a la pobre secretaria.

-No pude, señor. Usted ha estado muy ocupado últimamente. Además, ya debe haber hablado con ella¿No? – Dorothy esbozó una cálida sonrisa enigmática.

Él asintió, y se metió a su oficina.

-¡Seto, espera! – Shizuka fue detrás de él. - ¿A quién invitarás a la fiesta de Pegasus? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…-

-No es una fiesta, mocosa. Será un evento importante en donde mucha gente influyente asistirá debido al lanzamiento del nuevo disco de Duel Monsters...- Él cerró su laptop y lo guardó en una maleta.

-Suena como una fiesta para mí…- La castaña suspiró. - ¿Me invitarás? –

-Primero muerto antes que ir contigo.- Contestó fríamente.

-Pero… ¡habrán muchos periodistas! Una hija de una importante socio de la compañía debería ir aferrada a tu brazo…- Ella se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a él. – De hecho, sobre eso es lo que mi madre quería hablarte...-

-Espera unos mil años, mocosa… - Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Estaré aburrida y pensando en ti…- Shizuka rodeó el cuello del CEO con sus brazos. - …qué cruel eres…-

-Olvídalo, niña…- Él se soltó de su abrazo, y se fue.

-Um… como quieras querido Seto, pero…- Ella se sentó sobre el escritorio de él, como si estuviera en su propia casa, y se puso a jugar con un lápiz que estaba encima. - …aún tengo un as bajo la manga.-

* * *

_**Y? les gustó? Shizuka me salió muy OOC (fuera de personaje), pero si no lo hacía así, no iba a cumplir mis propósitos, muajajajaja (además de que la odio, sin ofender a sus fans, claro está xD)**_

_**Bueno, ya les dije que quiero sus opiniones, asi que dejen reviews!! n.n**_

_** las kere, Kazumi-chan..  
**_


	16. Seducción y un beso bajo la luna

**It's raining men**

**Capítulo 15: Seducción y un beso bajo la luna.**

_**(a.k.a: La cita de Anzu y Seto)  
**_

Anzu tomó asiento en la orilla de la fuente del parque Domino. Miró su atuendo, una blusa blanca con encaje y una falda azul claro. Una cinta del mismo color adornaba su cuello, y unas cuantas pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas. Revisó su maquillaje con un pequeño espejo. Sólo se había puesto sombra en los ojos, nada extraordinario. Le gustaba lo sencillo.

Luego, escuchando el sonido del agua de la fuente, la castaña intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sentía bastante nerviosa porque era la primera vez que iba a tener una cita con su querido CEO. Y, aunque en el internado había pasado de TODO con él (porque así fue), ahora le daba la impresión de que estaban partiendo de cero. Después de todo, no se habían visto durante un mes completo.

De pronto, divisó su figura a lo lejos, acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.

-Hola.- Saludó Anzu con una sonrisa, observando lo guapo que se veía. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa azul algo desabotonada en el cuello. Bastante simple, pero lo hacía ver como un hombre de 25 años, y no de 18, edad que realmente tenía.

-Me costó mucho encontrar estacionamiento…- Comentó él, con un suspiro de fastidio.

Anzu no se aguantó las ganas de decir lo que quería decir.

-Te ves muy bien, Seto. Pareciera como si fueras mayor…- _"Y además, te ves muy varonil…" _

-Hm… tú también te ves bien…- Respondió con simpleza, logrando sacarle un leve sonrojo a la castaña. - ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?-

-¡Al cine! Están dando una película buenísima…y… ¡Y desde cuándo fumas!?! O.o –

-Desde que empezaste a ser un dolor de cabeza en el internado…- Respondió él, hablando muy en serio.

-Mejor vámonos, omitiré comentarios…¬.¬ - Y dicho esto, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó al cine Domino.

Una vez allí, pagaron las entradas, para después irse a comprar algo para comer. Anzu eligió palomitas de maíz. ¿Qué era ver una película sin consumir aquellas pequeñas delicias? Por su parte, Seto no quiso nada porque desconfiaba de todo comestible barato. Así que luego de eso, entraron a la sala correspondiente y fueron a tomar asiento en las butacas que estaban más arriba. Según Anzu, era la mejor ubicación para ver una película frente a la gran pantalla.

-Así que… has estado muy ocupado últimamente¿no?- Habló ella mientras esperaban a que la película comenzara. Había mucha gente, por lo que se oían murmullos en cada rincón de la sala.

-Hm…- Contestó él distraídamente, tratando de recordar si es que le había dicho a Dorothy que llamara a la secretaria de Pegasus.

Anzu notó que quizá tenía la mente en otro lado, así que se quedó callada. La verdad es que tampoco sabía qué más decirle. Y cuando apagaron las luces para que empezara "Casino Royale", se olvidó de eso y le prestó atención a Daniel Craig (a.k.a: James Bond). Aunque, el corazón no dejaba de latirle con fuerza por el hecho de estar sentada tan cerca de Seto...

Éste, a su vez, observaba la gran pantalla de forma algo distraída al principio, pero luego, las escenas de acción y la buena actuación del personaje principal captaron totalmente su atención. Y eso que creía que sería una película de cuarta con personajes sobreactuados y malos efectos especiales. Qué equivocado estaba.

Ya en medio de la trama, para incomodidad de Anzu, una pareja que estaba al frente de ellos empezó a besarse de forma casi descontrolada. Y no sólo eso, al parecer varios se pusieron de acuerdo, porque otras estaban haciendo lo mismo alrededor de ellos.

"_¿Y en una película de James Bond?…" _Pensó la castaña removiéndose en su silla, algo inquieta. No sabía porqué, pero esa situación la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

"_¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Seto?"_ Ella lo miró de reojo. La expresión de su cara decía que estaba molesto por algo. _"…sería algo digno de experimentar…"_

-Oigan, ustedes…- Para sorpresa de Anzu, Seto le estaba hablando a la pareja que tenían en frente. –Si no pueden controlar sus hormonas, entonces váyanse a un hotel. Vengo a ver una película, no a un par de fracasados teniendo sexo en una sala de cine.-

"…_ah…creo que nunca pasará…n.nU" _ El mismo castaño acababa de romper sus fantasías.

La pareja se quedó con la boca abierta. Si su vista no les fallaba, jurarían que era el mismísimo Seto Kaiba quien les estaba hablando. Tardaron un buen rato en reaccionar.

-Linda… sabes, ya no quiero ver esta película…n.nUUUuuuu – Le dijo el chico, bastante alterado, a su novia. Y en el instante, ambos se marcharon rápidamente, como huyendo de un ogro que estaba a punto de asesinarlos con un machete.

Anzu lo miró con cara de "¿No crees que te excediste un poco?", pero él la ignoró.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a seducir al CEO para hacer que cayera en la 'tentación', y de esa forma, demostrarle que no era tan malo besarse en la oscuridad de una sala de cine…

Ella no era experta en coquetear, pero lo iba a intentar de todas formas. Así que primero que nada, levantó aquél separador de butacas, donde usualmente se apoya el brazo. Así, podría lograr un 'mejor' acercamiento. (Claro que al hacer ese movimiento, ella pensó que Seto sospecharía algo raro, pero estaba tan concentrado en la película que ni lo notó). Perfecto, todo listo y dispuesto.

"_Ahem…"_

-Seto…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes…estaba pensando…-

-Qué novedad…-

-…¬¬…como dije…- Ella respiró profundo y luego puso un tono de voz 'sexy' - …estaba pensando… ¿Qué tal si te acercas un poco más? –

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues… para que estés más cómodo…n.n-

-Estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo cortante, sin mirarla siquiera.

Muuuuuy bien. Intento número dos.

-Seto…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es buena la película¿no?-

-Hm…-

-¿Sabes qué es mejor?- Ella se acercó a él, posando sus manos sobre el brazo de éste. –Que te be…-

-Definitivamente me compraré ese auto...- La interrumpió el castaño, absorto por el automóvil que James Bond conducía.

Grrr. La tercera es la vencida.

-Uy...qué frío hace…- Ella empezó a tiritar levemente, hablando de forma casi melodramática.

-Hm…-

-…y no traje ningún abrigo o chaqueta…-

-…ya veo…-

-...si tan sólo alguien pudiera abrazarme y darme algo de calor…- Lanzó algo tan obvio que estaba casi segura de que él reaccionaría.

-…ve a quejarte con el encargado. – Fue lo que contestó.

La castaña estuvo a punto de aplastar el paquete de palomitas entre sus manos. ¿Qué acaso era inmune a las indirectas y directas?

-Um… tengo hambre…-

-Ve a comprar algo…-

-No, tengo hambre de _otra_ cosa…- Dijo ella, acariciándole el brazo.

-Hm…- Contestó él, totalmente absorto por la película.

-Me gusta que me miren cuando hablo…¬¬-

-Y a mí me gusta que guarden silencio cuando veo una película.- Respondió, secamente.

Era demasiado. Ese hombre estaba hecho de piedra, si es que no estaba hecho de algo mucho más duro e insensible. Anzu dio una pequeña patada al asiento de adelante. Menos mal que aquella pareja ya no estaba.

Último intento. Ahora sí que él caería derechito en sus redes.

-¿Seto? – Musitó ella, posando una mano sobre la rodilla del CEO, con decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

-De hecho ésa es la pregunta…- Acercó su rostro al de él y le susurró al oído de forma seductora. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? Yo te puedo dar lo que seaaa...- Agréguese a esto una 'provocativa' caricia sobre la pierna del castaño, que poquito a poco subía y subía…

Y como si alguien lo hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, Seto despegó la mirada de la gran pantalla y la miró, con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Era su imaginación, o Anzu estaba tratando de seducirlo?

-Uh……eh…… -Musitó él, sin poder decir palabra alguna. ¡AL FIN¡Había logrado que él le prestara toda su atención!

-¿Por qué te pones nervioso, Seto?... Yo no muerdo…- Que Anzu diga y haga todas estas cosas es como que un cerdo vuele por el cielo con un pato atado a su cola.

-…Anzu… ¿Acaso intentas provocar algo?- Muy agudo de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que la actitud de la castaña decía lo obvio.

-Eres un genio…- Respondió ella, riendo por lo bajo.

-Déjate de juegos, que quiero ver la película…-

"_¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?!!"_

Todo había fallado. Anzu se resignó y se cruzó de brazos en su butaca. ¿Tan poco atractiva era ella? No sólo el plan no resultó con él, sino que su orgullo de mujer fue golpeado duramente. Qué tristeza.

Pasó un buen rato así, hasta que de repente, Seto le habló.

-Anzu…-

-¿Qué? –

-Si quieres que te bese ahora mismo y en este lugar, deberías decirlo…-

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron súbitamente. Qué vergüenza daba que él lo dijera de forma tan directa.

-…porque con tus 'intentos' de seducirme, no calientas ni a una lata de sopa.-

Ok, eso sí que NO se lo esperaba. Golpe bajo de parte del bello y 'sutil' CEO.

-Ese comentario no es necesario, gracias… - Manifestó ella, sintiendo que su orgullo ahora estaba más que apaleado.

Continuaron viendo la película, ambos en silencio. Anzu ya se había distraído bastante, ya no le prestaba mucha atención a Daniel Craig mientras éste asesinaba a una tropa de malvados traficantes.

-Seto…-

Éste soltó un suspiro, hastiado. Ni se molestó en contestar.

-¿Cómo siguió todo en el internado después de que me fui? –

-Anzu, las películas son para verse EN SILENCIO… – Le respondió con frialdad. –…Más tarde en la cena podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras.-

-¿Iremos a cenar? – Ella lo miró con brillitos en los ojos.

-¡Iremos si te callas de una maldita vez! – Exclamó, haciendo que todos en la sala lo miraran con reproche. –…Genial…-

-Claro, qué es una cita sin una romántica cena…-

Anzu recibió una mirada glacial.

-Ok ok, me callo…n.nU- Qué divertido era fastidiar al CEO, sólo hasta que se enojaba de veras. Entonces no era tan emocionante.

Así, pasaron dos horas de película hasta que salieron al fin del cine.

-Uy¡Que buena película!-

-Lo hubiera sido si no me hubieras estado haciendo 'cosas raras' todo el rato…-

-Oh, esos son detalles…n.nU-

-Mejor vámonos a cenar…-

-¿A dónde iremos? – Anzu caminaba junto a él, sonriendo de forma alegre (y casi estúpida).

-Ya verás…-

Ambos caminaron en dirección hacia la playa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Al frente del mar, había un restaurante al aire libre. Era una especie de mirador con varias mesas rústicas adornadas con velas. El piso y las barandas eran de madera, y éstas últimas rodeaban el sector dibujándose en un semicírculo, sin quitarle la elegancia al ambiente.

La pareja tomó asiento en una de las mesas con manteles de color oscuro. A Anzu le encantó el lugar, no sabía que existía aquél restaurante tan cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero a la vez, tan alejado de su contaminación y bullicio. La vista hacia el mar era además, más hermosa que en el local donde ella trabajaba, ya que se podía sentir la brisa marina en el rostro y no habían paredes que limitaran lo que la vista quisiera abarcar.

Después de leer la carta y de pedirle al camarero los platos y tragos que querían, Seto prendió un cigarro y Anzu se puso a mirar a su alrededor, el paisaje, la gente...

-Qué lugar tan lindo…- Comentó ella, muy entusiasmada.

-Sí, he venido varias veces…- contestó él, mirándola fijamente. Lo hacía de forma inconciente. Y es que además, ella se veía bellísima aquella noche, tal vez mucho más de lo que usualmente estaba.

Luego de un rato, el camarero llegó con la cena y lo sirvió en la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal el internado después de que me fui?- Preguntó la castaña, empezando a comer.

-Tus amigos no dejaban de preguntar por ti…-Él tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. - …no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima.-

-Mis amigos…- Había olvidado por completo a Yugi, Jou y Tristan.

"_¿Cómo estarán? Debería escribirles o algo así para que sepan que estoy bien…"_

-¿Estás asistiendo al Domino High School?- Preguntó Seto.

-Sí, así es. ¿Y tú, terminarás con tus estudios?-

-Sí.- Contestó él, simplemente.

-Por eso has estado tan ocupado…-

Él siguió comiendo, con su habitual semblante serio e inmutable.

-El otro día me encontré con Shizuka…- Continuó la castaña, dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Y…?-

-Y… nada…- Ella estaba a punto de contarle todas las cosas que la chica le había dicho, pero prefirió callar. –…me la encontré en la librería… ¿Te dije que ahora trabajo en una?-

-Ah… culpa del accidente con el vino…-

-Aún me siento mal por eso¿Sabes? n.nU-

-Era un armani…-

-¿Un armani?!! O.o – Anzu casi se atragantó con la comida. – Dios…-

-Puedo comprarme uno cuando quiera. Es más, tengo varios en mi mansión…-

-Ah, ya veo…-

Seto recordó las caras que pusieron Pegasus y sus empleados cuando él se fue repentinamente con Anzu del restaurante. Varias veces el afeminado lo había llamado por teléfono para saber qué había sucedido aquella noche. Él sólo respondía que, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Después de un largo rato de conversación, con sus platos ya vacíos en frente de ellos, el castaño llamó al camarero para pagar la cuenta.

-Yo la pagaré, después de todo, fui YO la que te invitó a salir…- Dijo Anzu, quien ya estaba sacando la billetera de su cartera.

-Olvídalo. – Le contestó Seto y le pagó al camarero, a pesar de las protestas de la castaña.

Al rato después, ambos salieron del restaurante. Anzu fijó su vista en la playa y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ahora podemos ir caminar a la orilla del mar!– Propuso, muy excitada.

-No podemos, son las doce de la noche y mañana tengo que trabajar…- Él hablaba fríamente, contrastando con el tono infantil que utilizaba la castaña. - …Y tú tienes clases…-

-¿Importa ahora lo que vayamos a hacer mañana? – Ella se sacó los zapatos y caminó hacia la arena ignorándolo completamente. Parecía una niña de diez años de lo feliz que estaba.

Resignado, la siguió hasta la orilla de la playa. De todas formas, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco.

Anzu andaba descalza en medio de las frías aguas, pero eso no le molestaba. La luna estaba llena y Seto la estaba acompañando aquella noche. Era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

-Hoy lo he pasado muy bien…- Comentó la castaña, mirando cómo el mar se devolvía y luego regresaba para mojar sus pies. –Nunca había salido con alguien que me gustara de verdad. Eso lo hace más divertido…-

Él permaneció en silencio ante aquella 'pequeña confesión' espontánea.

-Espero lo volvamos a hacer de nuevo…-

La luz de la luna la iluminaba de tal forma, que parecía tener un aura luminosa alrededor de su cuerpo.

-…eso, si es que tienes tiempo, claro está…-

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Observó que la brisa marina mecía su corto cabello, y aquellos ojos azules y fríos, ahora mostraban un brillo de calidez que no había visto antes.

Ambos se quedaron así, contemplándose mutuamente por largo rato, mientras sólo se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

-¿Recuerdas aquél evento del que te hablé, que sería este sábado por la noche? – Dijo él de repente, interrumpiendo aquél momento. – Quiero que vayas conmigo.-

-¿En serio? – Aquella invitación la había tomado por sorpresa. – Pero… irá mucha gente importante¿No? Y también habrá periodistas y…- La verdad es que no se imaginaba en un lugar así.

El CEO la miró con impaciencia.

-¿Irás o no?-

-Bueno…- Ella rió por lo bajo. –…sólo si me besas...- ¿Lo había dicho¿Le había pedido a Seto Kaiba que la BESARA?!!

Anzu deseó que el mar se la tragara y que no la devolviera a tierra jamás.

-Ahora pones condiciones¿eh?... Mira, ya me cansé de tus jueguitos, Masaki…- Él se acercó, lentamente, a una avergonzada Anzu. - …primero lo del cine y ahora esto… ¿Qué pretendes?- Su tono era demandante.

-N-nada…y-yo…- Balbuceó la castaña, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba sobremanera.

-Ya no importa...-La cortó él, ya muy cerca de ella.-…Me he estado aguantando todo el día… - Y luego acercó aproximó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Al principio, la castaña no supo reaccionar. Pero luego, respondió a aquél beso, sintiendo que estaba en el quinto cielo. No tenía idea qué era lo que él le hacía para provocarle aquella adicción, era tan exquisito sentir su lengua jugar con la de ella, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura…

-Iré contigo…- Le dijo, separándose por un momento para poder respirar, mientras Seto besaba ahora, su cuello. - …pero ahora tenemos que irnos…-

-No quiero…- Contestó el castaño, muy ocupado en su labor. Si recién estaban empezando…

-¿Lo dice el sr. responsabilidad? –

-Maldición, Anzu¿porqué quieres interrumpir justo ahora?- Él la soltó de su abrazo y empezó a caminar, dejándola atrás.

-No me digas que estás molesto…-Ella se apresuró a caminar a su lado, riéndose un poco de aquella actitud un poco infantil.

-Hm…- Seto ni se dignó a mirarla.

-Oh, vamos… podemos seguir el sábado. Además esto es una playa¿Sabes?…-

-No puedo esperar tanto…-

Ella tomó su mano. Y al ver que él respondía, apretando un poco la suya de forma posesiva, esbozó una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron así hasta el Lamborghini negro del CEO, que aguardaba cerca de la plaza Domino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Aló, si? –

-Hola, buenas noches. Le tengo una información que sé, apreciará mucho…-

-¿Quién es?-

-No importa quién soy…- La chica se miraba al espejo. Qué bien le quedaba aquél rojo vestido. -… lo que importa, es que sepa qué es lo que está ocurriendo…-

Algunas estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo cuando la castaña terminó de hablar. Miraba el cielo a través de la ventana, y deseó que Seto fuera sólo para ella.

-… ¿y¿Qué me dice?- Preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento de silencio, la persona al otro lado del teléfono colgó, sin dar respuesta.

Al parecer, Shizuka había logrado el efecto deseado.

OoOoOOoOo

_**Holaaaa!! Les gustó este chapi? No sé porqué, pero me costó mucho escribir este capítulo… espero haya salido bien, quiero sus opiniones:D (reviews! Yay!)**_

_**En estos momentos, ya estoy empezando el proximo capítulo. Así que pronto lo subire! **_

_**La proxima semana entro a la universidad, se acabaron las vacaciones!! Así que me será mas difícil subir los pocos chapis que faltan… así que haré lo posible! (tengo pensado escribir hasta el cap 17...asi que quedarian dos capitulos mas por subir) Les dije que estamos cerca del final xD  
**_

_**Bueno, dejo de latear, muchos besitos! DEJEN REVIEWS :D**_


	17. Obstáculos para el amor

**It's Raining Men**

**_Hola atodas!! Bueno, anuncio con pesar que hoy entro de nuevo a la universidad...así que intentaré hacerme el tiempo para terminar este fic, ya que keda muy pokito!!! y no kiero dejarlas en suspenso por siempre xD. Bueno, aleer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Obstáculos para el amor.**

Era un lindo día en Domino High School. El cielo estaba despejado, y el sol iluminaba con sus tibios rayos a toda la ciudad. Anzu Masaki observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, somnolienta, acordándose de que en el pronóstico del tiempo habían dicho que llovería. Al parecer, estaban nuevamente equivocados.

Y aunque las clases transcurrieron normalmente, y sus compañeros hacían y decían las cosas como siempre, ella todo lo encontraba genial o espectacular. Y es que desde su cita con Seto, no podía evitar sonreír como una estúpida enamorada cada vez que recordaba aquél tierno beso frente a la playa. Aquél beso… era inmemorable. Si tan sólo pudiera ver a su querido CEO todos los días…

Cuando se hizo sonar el timbre del término de las clases, Anzu guardó sus cosas con parsimonia. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar, pero sabía que debía, ya que había faltado una vez y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo de nuevo sin excusa alguna. Podían llegar a despedirla, y entonces estaría de vuelta a buscar empleo como una posesa.

-Anzu¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Yoshihiro?- Le preguntó una de sus amigas, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-No lo creo.-Respondió ella.- Tengo otros planes para mañana en la noche, lo siento…-

Entonces, en su estómago sintió el susurro de la ansiedad. No podía esperar a que fuera sábado para ir a aquella fiesta a la que Seto la invitó. Eso sí, aún tenía que comprarse el vestido que usaría para aquella ocasión, pero como no había tenido tiempo, iría a la mañana siguiente. Yume, como buena amiga que era, se iba a hacer el tiempo y la iba a acompañar, cosa que la dejaba muy tranquila. No había nada más complicado que escoger ropa sola, y sin alguien que diera su opinión al respecto.

Después de un rato de charla, Anzu se despidió de sus amigas y se fue al departamento para cambiarse de ropa, pues no podía ir a trabajar a la librería con el uniforme escolar. Una vez allí, se vistió con el atuendo adecuado y se comió algunas galletas para acallar el hambre que tenía. No podía demorarse mucho. Así, bajó por el ascensor hasta el primer piso y salió del edificio. Pero, justo en ese momento, Yume iba llegando con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Yume? – Preguntó la castaña, con intriga en la voz.

-Anzu…- Ella se veía alterada.-…hay algo…que debes saber…-

-¿Qué sucede¿Estás bien? – La actitud de su amiga la preocupaba. Realmente parecía que algo terrible le había ocurrido.

-No soy yo la que debe estar bien o no…- Yume tragó saliva, nerviosa. – Vi…vi a alguien que no creo te agrade mucho…-

Anzu trataba de adivinar lo que ella quería decir. ¿Quién era esa persona que había alterado tanto a Yume? Tenía el presentimiento de que era algo muy malo…

-… ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, con algo de inseguridad.

-¡¡¡ANZU MASAKI!!!- Gritó una voz terriblemente familiar a todo pulmón.

Yume miró hacia atrás, con miedo y preocupación. No, no podía ser. No era _ella_, no lo era. Aquella persona se acercó rápidamente, y la agarró firmemente del brazo. _ERA._

-¡¡Mamá!!- Exclamó Anzu, demasiado asustada. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-La pregunta es… ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí¡¡Todo este tiempo creí como una estúpida que estabas estudiando en el internado¡¡Y ahora me encuentro con que la _mocosa_ ha estado viviendo con una 'cualquiera' y asistiendo a una escuela de delincuentes!!-

-Yume no es una cualquiera…-

-¡¡TE REGRESAS A CASA AHORA MISMO!!-

No podía creerlo. Anzu no podía concebir la idea de que su madre la hubiera encontrado estando en una ciudad tan grande como Domino. Las coincidencias de la vida eran terriblemente crueles.

-Madre, no quiero regresar a casa. Tuve suficiente con que me hubieras obligado a asistir a ese estúpido internado de hombres. Una verdadera madre no hace eso…- Dijo ella con calma, tratando de ocultar la rabia y el miedo que le daba esa situación.

-¡¡NO ME VENGAS A DAR LECCIONES A MÍ DE CÓMO SER UNA BUENA MADRE!! –

-Sra. Masaki, disculpe, yo…-

-¡¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE¡¡NO ME HABLES!!-

-¡No le grites a Yume¡Ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es como una hermana para…!-

-¡¡Lo que debe hacer una buena hija es OBEDECER¡¡Ahora ven, te vienes conmigo!! –

-¡Pero mis cosas! -

-¡Ya irá tu 'amiguita' a dejártelas! – La sra. Masaki le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Yume. - ¡Ahora vamos! – Y acto seguido, se llevó a la fuerza a la castaña, quien por más que trataba de soltarse, no podía.

-¡Yume, lo siento! – Exclamó ella, a la vez que se alejaban y se perdían al doblar en una esquina.

-Oh, Anzu…- Yume derramó algunas lágrimas. La verdad, es que le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasarle a su amiga. Ella muchas veces le había hablado de lo estricta que era su madre. ¿Y qué pasaba si la castigaba severamente? O aún peor¿Si la obligaba a volver al internado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El cielo lentamente empezó a oscurecer, salpicándose gradualmente de miles de estrellas.

Anzu se encontraba acostada sobre su cama y mirando al techo. Hacía largo rato que se encontraba en esa posición. Jamás pensó que de un momento a otro, su apacible vida daría un giro de 180 grados; que de su cotidiana y feliz libertad pasara a estar presa, nuevamente, del carácter estricto y riguroso de su madre. Desde que entró a aquella casa tan conocida por ella, la sra. Masaki la tenía encerrada en su habitación. Sólo podía salir para ir al baño, o comer, y siempre bajo su permanente vigilancia. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después. Su madre era totalmente capaz de enviarla de vuelta al internado, ya que siempre estuvo obsesionada con que su primer hijo hombre fuera a Black Stone. Pero, como le había salido mujer, y su esposo había muerto al poco tiempo después, con el pasar de los años, Anzu se quedó como la única hija de ella. Así que, no halló mejor idea que hacerla pasar los estudios secundarios en aquella escuela.

¿Había aunque sea un poco de amor de madre en todo eso? Anzu no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí daba por hecho, era que no iba a poder salir con Seto a la noche siguiente. ¿Cómo decirle al CEO que al final no podría acompañarlo? Tenía el celular en la mano, pero no se animaba a llamarlo aún. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Escaparse? Si iba con Yume, su madre lo sabría. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía el dinero suficiente para arrendar un departamento, o algo así. Se encontraba sola y a la deriva, y su triste destino sería decidido por la dictadora que tenía de madre.

-Yume…- Susurró ella, sollozando silenciosamente. – Seto…- Extrañaba a su mejor amiga, y a su 'casi' novio, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sólo había pasado toda la tarde encerrada, y ya creía estar perdiendo la razón.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a llamar al CEO. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, después se encontraría en un estado peor, y no sería capaz de hablarle.

Así que buscó su número en la agenda del celular. Llamaría a su oficina. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Anzu…- Contestó él de inmediato.

-Seto… ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Ella hablaba casi en susurros.

-Este teléfono tiene un visor de llamadas, y como ya me has llamado antes…- Alguien parecía estar hablándole a él, porque éste luego lo calló. - ¿Qué le sucede a tu voz? –

-Es que… no puedo hablar más fuerte…- Respondió la castaña, tratando de que no se quebrara su voz por el llanto. - …o si no, puede oírme.-

-¿Oírte¿Quién? –

- … sólo te llamaba para decirte que no podré acompañarte mañana…-Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Estás ahí?-

-Sí. – Contestó él. – ¿Se puede saber porqué? –

-Pues porque…- Ahora sí que no aguantaba, quería llorar. - …mi madre descubrió todo.-

-¡Anzu¿Con quién estás hablando? – Le preguntó la sra. Masaki, al otro lado de la puerta.

"_No me deja en paz un segundo…"_

-Debo irme ahora…-

-Espera¿Qué ocurre ahí? –

-Adiós Seto.- Susurró la castaña, y colgó.

Justo en ese momento, la señora abrió la puerta y la miró con reproche.

-¿Qué pretendes, niñita?-

-Sólo hablaba por teléfono con una amiga…- Respondió ella, dándole la espalda. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Um…claro, con una 'amiga'¿no?...- Meiko Masaki se aproximó a su cama, al ver el celular cerca de la castaña. - …no sabía que 'Seto' era un nombre de chica…-

-¿De qué estás hablando? –

-No te hagas la tonta, pues sé en qué andas. Pero ahora no permitiré que sigas por el mal camino. – Su voz era amenazadora. – Estoy muy bien informada. Te escapaste de la escuela con uno de tus compañeros¿no?-

-No fue así…-

-Mientes. Y como él fue el culpable de todo esto, no volverás a verlo nunca más. Te prohíbo estrictamente que hables o salgas con él. Así que me llevaré esto. – Y le mostró el celular.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!! –

-Claro que sí. Soy tu madre. – Y dicho esto, caminó hacia la puerta. – Y por si te estás preguntando por tu futuro, descuida. Ya no pienso enviarte de vuelta a Black Stone.- La castaña la miraba con incredulidad. – Ahora te enviaré a White Rose. Así, no te escaparás por culpa de tontos romances con chicos…-

Anzu no se lo podía creer. ¿Tanta era la crueldad de su propia madre?

-No me hagas esto por favor… soy feliz en esta ciudad…- Suplicaba, sin dejar de llorar. – No quiero dejar a mis amigos…-

-A 'Seto' dirás. Para que te olvides de tonterías románticas, yo asignaré un prometido para ti. Escogeré a un chico de buena familia, educado, que sepa pedirme el permiso para salir contigo…- Finalmente, salió de la habitación, encerrando a una Anzu que no podía calmar su rabia, desesperación, dolor, tristeza… todo aquel torbellino de sentimientos que la sentencia de Meiko había provocado.

"_¿Qué haré? No volveré a ver a Yume ni a mis amigos de la escuela. Me alejarán de Seto, y justo cuando al fin podíamos estar juntos…"_

En silencio, la castaña se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sumida en una total angustia.

Todo era tan horrible…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_¿Qué demonios sucede?"_

-No me digas que era la molesta de Anzu…- Comentó Shizuka, sentada sobre el escritorio del CEO. Él acababa de colgar el teléfono.

-Shizuka, por milésima vez¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Hacía mucho rato que la castaña había llegado y lo había estado fastidiando. Lo único que deseaba, como todas las veces que se la encontraba, era que desapareciera de su vista.

-Vine a verte…- Ella puso cara de ingenuidad. - ¿Qué te dijo ella? Pareces preocupado por algo…-

Seto la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete de aquí. O si no, llamaré a los guardias, y ellos con gusto te enseñarán la puerta de salida.-

-De acuerdo…- Shizuka soltó un suspiro y se bajó del escritorio. – Apuesto que te llamaba para decirte que ya no quiere ir contigo a la fiesta…- Caminó hacia la puerta, seguida por la famosa mirada asesina del ojiazul. -…en fin. Las cosas pasan por algo, mi querido Seto. Nos vemos mañana por la noche…- Y luego, se marchó.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al fin se la había quitado de encima. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, y eran aquellas palabras que Shizuka dijo antes de irse. ¿Cómo supo lo de Anzu? Era muy extraño, sobretodo lo que mencionó después…"Las cosas pasan por algo…"

La actitud de la indeseada chica era demasiado sospechosa. Y no sólo eso, estaba la también extraña actitud de Anzu. Durante su conversación telefónica, susurraba porque según ella, la podían oír. ¿De quién se estaba escondiendo? Si su madre había descubierto su huida del internado… ¿Podría haber sido ella de la que la castaña hablaba? Si era así, significaba que algo muy malo había ocurrido con respecto a aquello. Y quizá eso implicaba, que no iba a poder acompañarlo a la fiesta. Seto sabía que Anzu estaba demasiado loca por él como para rechazarlo después de esa forma, así que estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Podía todo eso, tener relación con las misteriosas palabras de Shizuka? Él la creía capaz de hacer lo que fuera por quitarse del camino a una rival, y sobretodo si esa rival ya la había hecho perder.

Si todo lo que infirió era verdad, entonces Shizuka estaría metida en serios problemas.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina, justo en el momento en que él había cerrado su laptop para marcharse.

-Adelante…- Dijo él.

-Señor Kaiba…- Era Dorothy, quien entró con algunos papeles en la mano. – Hay alguien que desea verlo…-

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no recibo visitas sin que se haya concertado una cita antes…- Su tono era de reproche.

-Es que no pude hacer que se fuera, yo le dije que…-

-Necesito hablar contigo, Seto Kaiba. – Habló una voz femenina, interrumpiendo a la secretaria del CEO. – Es urgente…- Yume se acercó a la entrada de la oficina, haciéndose ver.

-Eres la amiga de Anzu…- Murmuró él, algo sorprendido. - ¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…-

-Vaya, ya me habían hablado de tu cortesía…-

-Habla. – Exigió Seto. Sabía la razón por la que Yume se encontraba allí. Y era la misma razón por la que él había estado a punto de irse para hablar con ella.

-Bueno…vengo a decirte esto, porque eres la única persona a la que puedo recurrir…- Empezó ella. – Anzu está en serios problemas. No sé cómo, pero su madre descubrió que había escapado del internado y que vivía conmigo. La obligó a volver a casa en el instante y, de paso, me pidió que llevara sus cosas. Cuando lo hice, su madre me dijo que no nos volveríamos a ver jamás, porque la enviaría lejos de aquí, a otro internado… ¿Entiendes?-

-Hm…-

-Yo diría que su madre está loca, es decir… ¿Cómo pudo enviar a su propia hija a un internado de hombres, y disfrazarla como tal¿No te parece demasiado cruel? Ella no piensa en ningún momento en los sentimientos de Anzu. – De pronto, algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yume. – Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que sufra…… porque sé además, que si ella no volviera a verte le dolería hasta el alma…-

-Lo sé…- Dijo él, después de haberla escuchado con atención. Ahora había confirmado sus sospechas. - …pero no puedo hacer nada. –

Yume parpadeó, incrédula.

-¿Qué dices¿Pero es que acaso no te preocupa Anzu¿Acaso quieres dejar que se vaya lejos para siempre? –

-No se irá para siempre. Volvería en dos años más, cuando acabe el internado…- _"Dos largos años…"_ – Y si para ese entonces me sigue amando, ella sabrá dónde encontrarme…- Él no pudo evitar hablar de ese modo tan directo y frío, pero en el fondo, era verdad.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir…- Yume cerró los puños, con furia. - … ¡Significa entonces que Anzu ha estado enamorada de alguien que no vale la pena¡Si la amaras de verdad no permitirías que ella se fuera de tu lado!!-

Seto permaneció en silencio, lo que la exasperó aún más.

-Como quieras…- Dijo, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

-Uh… ¿señor Kaiba?- Habló su secretaria, después de un largo rato, pues había presenciado todo.

-No me digas que ahora vas a sermonearme, Dorothy…-

-Sólo permítame decirle que… haga lo que usted crea conveniente. Pero sea sincero con usted mismo. Tal vez pierda algo más que a una simple mujer…- Y dicho esto, salió de la oficina.

Si Dorothy no se hubiera ganado la confianza del CEO tiempo atrás, la habría despedido en el instante por aquél atrevimiento. No por nada, era una de las empleadas que más años llevaba trabajando en Kaiba Corp.

"_Que tal vez pierda algo más…" _Él se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse a su mansión.

"…_Dos años… ¿Podré esperar tanto?"_

Él tomó su maleta y salió del edificio. Condujo a través de las calles, mientras en su mente, se repetían incasablemente las palabras de Yume.

"¡¡Si la amaras de verdad no permitirías que ella se fuera de tu lado!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Buenos días…- Saludó Meiko Masaki, entrando a la habitación de Anzu con una bandeja en sus manos. - ¿Lista para el gran día de mañana? –

-No tengo hambre…- Murmuró Anzu, acostada en su cama con la cabeza oculta bajo una almohada.

-Oh, vamos…- Ella dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. – Conocerás a muchas amigas. Ya verás cómo te olvidas de todo.-

-No mamá…- La castaña descubrió su rostro, y la miró con enojo. - …no olvidaré nada. No dejaré de extrañar a mis amigos. Pero si aún así, insistes en enviarme a ese asqueroso internado, no me resistiré. Sin embargo, algún día verás el error que estás cometiendo…-

-Una madre sabe lo que es bueno para sus hijos. Luego me lo agradecerás, cuando seas mayor…- Y dicho esto, se levantó y salió de aquél cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Anzu se sentó en su cama y miró la bandeja que yacía en el suelo. Se inclinó un poco, y sacó un pedazo de pan. A cada minuto que transcurría, ella sentía que iba deprimiéndose cada vez más. Ya habían pasado dos días enteros sin saber nada del mundo exterior, y eso la tenía en un estado de desesperación. ¿Cómo estaría su querida amiga Yume? La castaña sabía que se encontraría bien, pero tal vez, también preocupada por no tener noticias de ella. ¿Y Seto¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Aquella constante incertidumbre la ponía al borde del colapso. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sola y miserable, exceptuando la ocasión en que Bakura y Marik la brutalizaron.

Ya iban dos ocasiones en que de verdad llegaba a creer que su vida valía una mierda.

Con desgano, ella se levantó de la cama y se cambió el pijama por algo cómodo. Al igual que los dos días anteriores, no iba a salir de casa, así que no importaba mucho si andaba con chándal. Luego, se acercó a su escritorio, lleno de cosas y papeles esparcidos en él, y sacó una agenda de aquél desorden. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que no tenía televisión ni un computador en su cuarto, pasaba aquellos tortuosos momentos escribiendo un diario. Allí, podía desahogar toda la tristeza y rabia que sentía, toda la angustia, desesperación y melancolía. De repente, en la mitad de una página, recordó que debía empacar su ropa para marcharse al internado al día siguiente. El uniforme burdeo ya estaba colgado en su armario, y todas sus prendas, lavadas y planchadas.

¿Qué más queda por hacer, cuando una se encuentra encerrada en un callejón sin salida? Esperar a que alguien le tienda una mano. Pero nadie lo había hecho, y tampoco se hacía las ilusiones de que eso pasara.

-Si tan sólo tuviera una madre común y corriente…- Murmuró para sí misma. Y después, se levantó de su asiento, y se dispuso a guardar su ropa en una maleta.

Su estancia en White Rose iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? …ahora si que nos estamos acercando al final¿Y saben porqué? Pues porque el próximo capítulo es el último!!!**_

_**OMG!! xDD**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este chapi…y como siempre digo…DEJEN REVIEWS:D**_


	18. Al fin juntos

**It's Raining Men**

**FINAL - Capítulo 17:****Al fin juntos.**

Lunes en la mañana.

-¡Buenos días, hijita! – Exclamó Meiko Masaki entrando a la habitación de la castaña, con una bandeja en las manos llevándole el desayuno, como había hecho los dos días anteriores. -¿Lista para este gran día? –

-Gran día…claro…- Murmuró con ironía, tratando de incorporarse en la cama. Era muy temprano y por eso aún tenía algo de sueño.

-Oh, vamos… no vuelvas con eso ahora…- Respondió su madre, dejándole la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama. – Hija… sólo quiero tu felicidad…-

-No te replicaré nada porque ya te lo he dicho mil veces…- Anzu se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Luego, se oyó el sonido del agua correr.

-Pero el desayuno…- Meiko suspiró, y por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero aquella idea se esfumó rápidamente de su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que hacía lo correcto! Una madre siempre sabe lo que es bueno para sus hijos… solo que Anzu no era lo suficientemente madura como para entenderlo.

Más tarde, la castaña ya estaba lista, con su uniforme burdeo puesto y su maleta llena de ropa sobre la cama ya hecha (por su madre).

-¡El taxi llegó, Anzu¡Apresúrate! – Le gritó la sra. Masaki desde la puerta de entrada.

-¡Ya voy! – Le respondió la castaña, bajando las escaleras lentamente con la maleta en una mano y su abrigo en la otra. Parecía querer retrasar aún más el momento de su partida, aunque era algo inútil.

-¡Te extrañaré tanto!- Al sentir que su madre la abrazaba, sólo pudo atinar a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. La verdad es que en ese momento, la odiaba más que nunca.

Así, Anzu Masaki se subió al taxi y éste partió, llevándola hacia su fatal destino.

Mirando a través de la ventanilla, se despidió de todo lo conocido por segunda vez. Le dijo adiós a su mejor amiga, a sus compañeros de escuela, y sobretodo, a Seto Kaiba. Y a lo largo de todo el camino, derramó varias lágrimas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bienvenida a White Rose HS, señorita.- Dijo cortésmente una sirvienta, que tomó la maleta y el abrigo de Anzu después de que ésta se bajara del taxi. – La estaba esperando. Venga conmigo, por favor.-

La castaña miró con desánimo el imponente castillo de la escuela. Se parecía al de Black Stone, y esto le trajo amargos, pero a la vez, lindos recuerdos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Yugi y los demás en ese momento? Seguramente, hablando de chicas o haciendo fiestas, cualquier cosa menos estudiar.

Con timidez, siguió a la sirvienta hacia el interior de la edificación, caminaron a través del amplio vestíbulo y largos pasillos. Y por todos lados, veía puras chicas hablando de moda y chicos, algunas risas por aquí, algunas lágrimas por allá. Por cada rincón se podía oír el constante murmullo de las conversaciones femeninas, algo bastante distinto al ambiente que la recibió aquél primer día en Black Stone.

-Ya llegamos, señorita Masaki.- Habló de repente la sirvienta, abriendo una puerta y mostrándole su habitación. Y aunque el cuarto era bastante elegante, y tenía sólo una cama, nada de eso la alentó. La verdad es que, a cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más desdichada.

Anzu vio que la sirvienta dejaba su maleta y su abrigo sobre una gran cama, y luego le hacía una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Auki, señorita, estoy a su disposición.-

-Mucho gusto Auki…- Le sonrió ella, con amabilidad. –Puedes irte si lo deseas. Quiero estar a solas antes de que empiecen las clases…-

-Por supuesto, señorita Masaki…- Respondió, saliendo de la habitación con delicadeza en su andar.

-Qué raro es este mundo…- Suspiró la castaña, saliendo al balcón y mirando el hermoso paisaje. Las habitaciones del White Rose eran mucho más elegantes que las de Black Stone.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, acordándose de aquél internado otra vez.

Y es que tenía que confesar, que a pesar de todo lo que allí ocurrió, había pasado buenos momentos con sus amigos. Es más, si su madre no la hubiera enviado ahí, jamás hubiera conocido a su querido Seto Kaiba.

-Seto…- Murmuró ella, como queriendo invocarlo, a la vez que la brisa matinal mecía sus cabellos. Lo extrañaba tanto…

"_Creo que ya es hora de irme…" _Anzu volvió a entrar a su cuarto, y sacó una mochila de su maleta. Era la misma que usaba en el otro internado. Acto seguido, salió al pasillo y se dispuso a buscar la sala que le correspondía, cuando de pronto, oyó un gran alboroto proveniente del vestíbulo. Los ecos de las risitas y los grititos de las chicas se iban haciendo cada vez más perceptibles a medida que la castaña se acercaba a aquél lugar.

Al llegar ahí, vio a muchas alumnas cuchicheando entre ellas, dispersas en grupos. Todas miraban hacia un hombre que estaba parado en el centro, hablando con una mujer de edad madura, tal vez, una profesora. Y qué alboroto hacían. Si hasta se acercaban a este extraño, tratando de hablarle, pero luego no se atrevían y se alejaban corriendo, muertas de risa.

Pero, algo se le hacía poderosamente familiar en aquél hombre, vestido completamente de negro y con lentes oscuros.

¿Pero… qué era?

Entonces, él miró hacia donde estaba Anzu. La profesora también se volvió para mirarla, rato después.

-Ah… ella es la nueva alumna, Anzu Masaki. – Le dijo la mujer, viendo que él no le despegaba la mirada.

-Lo sé…- Respondió, y se quitó los anteojos oscuros.

-¡Seto!! – Exclamó la castaña.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí, en su escuela¿Por qué estaba hablando con aquella profesora? Su corazón se disparó y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Le daba la impresión de que no lo veía hace mil años…

-Anzu…- El CEO se acercó a ella, en medio de las exclamaciones defraudadas de algunas alumnas. –Ve a buscar tus cosas. Te vienes conmigo.- Dijo como si estuviera dándole una orden.

-¿Eehh¿Y porqué tan de repente? No entiendo…- Parecía algo aturdida.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí por dos años?- Sus fríos ojos azules demostraban impaciencia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Si hacía un minuto que sentía que su vida no podía ser más gris, ahora la alegría invadía cada fibra de su ser. ¡Seto había viajado hasta ahí por ella¡Había ido a rescatarla! Ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado algo así…

-¿Y entonces…? – Dijo Seto, esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Mi madre…- La castaña lo recordó. Si volvía a escaparse y Meiko la descubría otra vez, seguramente no volvería a ver la luz del día. Y con lo que le había pasado, le llegó a tener un poco de respeto.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Estaba de acuerdo con que la sra. Masaki era un gran impedimento. Pero si Anzu ya había huido una vez¿Por qué no de nuevo? Además, ya estaba pensando en cómo solucionar ese problema.

-Yo hablaré con ella…- Manifestó él, de pronto. Anzu parpadeó, incrédula.

-Que hablarás con… ¿Mi mamá? O.o –

-Si es la única forma de poder estar contigo… lo haré. – Él esbozó una sonrisa de completa seguridad en sí mismo.

La castaña sintió una oleada de felicidad en su interior. Seto había ido hasta el internado para buscarla, para sacarla de allí, y ahora quería hablar con su madre, todo para poder estar con ella…

-Está bien… me iré contigo.- Dijo, y luego se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. Al poco rato después, ya estaba de vuelta con su maleta.

Al ver esto, la profesora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se acercó a la pareja.

-¡Espera niña¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado¡Tu madre ya me ha avisado de tus huidas!- Exclamó con severidad. En aquella escuela de señoritas, no se permitía que ninguna se escapara con sus 'noviecitos' de turno.

-¿Acaso sabe con quién se está metiendo? – Habló Seto fríamente, mirando con amenaza a la pobre mujer que osó obstaculizarles el paso. – Perfectamente puedo hacer que la despidan y que no pueda conseguir trabajo nunca más. Conozco muy bien a la directora de esta escuela, pues fue la prometida de mi padre. ¿Sabe de quién hablo, no?-

Apenas dicho esto, la profesora tembló ligeramente. Pero si cuando él llegó, momentos antes, se había comportado de forma tan cortés, aunque no le había dicho quién era. Pero al haberlo escuchado, no necesitó que se lo confirmaran. Él era el hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba, el antiguo prometido de Sayuki. Ya había oído hablar de su temperamento, así que prefirió alejarse de su camino, avergonzada, y no dijo ni una palabra más.

Satisfecho, Seto tomó la mano de una atónita Anzu, y salieron del castillo. Aquél Lamborghini negro que la castaña había conocido alguna vez, estaba esperándolos afuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meiko Masaki limpiaba la sala de estar, tarareando alguna vieja canción de los 80'. Ahora estaba segurísima de que su querida hija no le haría un desaire, puesto que dejó muy claro en la dirección de White Rose que la vigilaran para que no escapara otra vez. Por algo pagó el doble de la mensualidad que correspondía. Según ella, no se hacía reparos en gastos, mientras fuera por el bienestar y la educación de Anzu.

Pero, en medio de aquella aparente quietud, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus quehaceres. Aún alegre, fue a contestar. Y lo que le dijo su interlocutor, no fue muy agradable. La sra. Masaki puso el grito en el cielo.

Su hija había vuelto a desaparecer.

-¡¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE¡¡YO LES DIJE QUE LA VIGILARAN!!-

-Lo siento señora, es que…-

-¡¡ES QUE NADA¡¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!!!...-

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que Meiko se callara abruptamente.

-Gracias…- Dijo ella con brusquedad, y colgó. Estaba pensando seriamente en ir a interrogar a Yume en ese mismo momento, eso sí, después de ver quién mierda tocaba la puerta de forma tan insistente.

Doble sorpresa. Cuando abrió, vio a un apuesto hombre alto y de ojos azules, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Por un momento, Meiko se había olvidado de que tenía 48 años.

-Oh… ¿Quién es usted?- Balbuceó ella, algo nerviosa. Hasta que vio a la castaña asomarse por detrás de aquél chico.

-Hola mamá…- Dijo con timidez.

-¡¡Anzu!! – La sra. Masaki no podía más de la impresión. No podía creer que su desaparecida hija, 'apareciera' por voluntad propia en la puerta de su casa. -¿Qué significa esto??- Agregó, mirando ahora de forma despectiva a Seto.

-Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante con usted, señora Masaki.- Dijo él.

Estupefacta, los hizo pasar y todos tomaron asiento en la sala de estar. Para Anzu, aquella era una reunión muy extraña. Y aún vestía el uniforme burdeo de la escuela.

-Antes que nada…- Empezó Meiko, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con mi hija¡Ella debería estar en el internado ahora¡Puedo demandarte por secuestro¿Sabes?!-

-¡Mamá¡Yo me fui por voluntad propia!...- Se apresuró a decir la castaña, pero luego Seto posó una mano sobre la de ella. Y entonces calló.

-Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, sra. Masaki. Mucho gusto en conocerla. – Se presentó él de forma insólitamente educada. –Hemos venido aquí para que sepa que Anzu empezará a vivir conmigo a partir de hoy.-

-¿Qué!?? O.o – Exclamó la castaña, y apenas el CEO le dirigió una rápida mirada de 'Sígueme-el-juego', se repuso de inmediato y entrelazó las manos con él. –o.oUu…Así es madre. Hemos estado saliendo y queremos formalizar nuestra relación...-

-¡¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE¡SI NI SIQUIERA ERES MAYOR DE EDAD¡¡No lo voy a permitir!!- Meiko se puso de pie, dispuesta a echar a aquél bastardo que se quería robar a su querida hija. –¡¡No dejaré que te vayas con un bueno para nada¡¡El día en que te vayas de esta casa, será el día en que te cases con el prometido que YO elegiré para ti!!-

-Señora…- Seto se puso de pie también. –…Creo que debería empezar a pensar en la felicidad de su hija…-

-¡¡Silencio¡¡No trates de…!!...espera…dime tu nombre otra vez…o.o…- De pronto, la sra. Masaki se acordó de algo.

-Seto Kaiba, mamá ¬¬…si ya te lo… -- -

-0o0….¡¡oh dios mío¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES EL PRESIDENTE DE KAIBA CORP¡¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHOO ANTES! n.n – La expresión de enfado de la señora cambió en un milisegundo. Ahora esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¡Cómo puede ser que a mi madre sólo le interese el dinero!!!??- La castaña se cruzó de brazos. – Seto, yo quería que te aceptara por quien eres, no por tu condición económica…-

-Descuida…- Respondió él, y luego se volvió a Meiko. – Entonces tengo su permiso para llevarme a su hija…-

-….- La sra. Masaki dudó un momento. Por muy buen partido que él fuera, no quería que su hija se fuera aún de su lado. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro ansioso de su hija, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que ahora, haría algo correcto.

-Esta bien…- Respondió al rato después, con algo de amargura en la voz.

-Oh…mamá…- Anzu se acercó a ella, sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, y la abrazó. – ¡Muchas gracias! Esto es muy importante para mí…-

-Sólo espero que termines tus estudios…¬¬… así que te matricularás en la escuela Domino. Es la única condición que pongo…-

-¡Claro! n.n –

Seto sonrió, satisfecho, y luego se fue con Anzu, dejando sola a Meiko Masaki quien derramó algunas lágrimas. Su hija estaba creciendo, y tal vez nunca lo había notado.

Era la hora de aceptar los hechos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creer que mi madre me hubiera permitido irme contigo… y tampoco puedo creer la forma en que te comportaste…- Comentó Anzu, sin reponerse aún de la sorpresa.

-Es el tono que suelo utilizar con gente que me conviene convencer…además, no tenía intenciones de ganarme el odio de tu madre…- Él la miró de reojo, a la vez que conducía el auto. – Anzu…lo que dije era verdad.-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-Que quiero que vivas conmigo…-

La castaña se quedó algo atónita. Y no es porque no quisiera irse con él. Es que sentía que todo había sido tan rápido, la llegada de Seto al internado, la conversación con su madre...

-No tienes que contestarme ahora mismo…- Se habían detenido en una luz roja, así que él ahora podía mirarla de frente. –…Anzu…-

-Sí quiero…- Respondió ella de inmediato, tomando su mano. Ya sabía esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. – Es que temo que esto sea tan sólo un sueño y yo despierte de pronto, regresando a la triste realidad…-

-Ambos estamos en el sueño…- Él acarició su mejilla. - ¿Qué no lo entiendes¿No ves la forma en que siempre te miro?...- Y dicho esto, se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura. Él jamás le había dicho algo tan romántico...

Luego, el semáforo dio luz verde, y él volvió a conducir. Ambos tenían un sentimiento de esperanza y alegría inundando sus corazones.

-Y al final¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta del sábado? – Le preguntó la castaña, una vez en la mansión. Se bajó del auto y contempló aquella casona con admiración.

-Aburridísimo…- Respondió él, tomando la maleta de Anzu. – Y a propósito… ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo se enteró tu madre de tu 'primera' huida?-

-Claro que sí…pero…luego pensé que tal vez la habían telefoneado del internado…-

-Me lo imaginaba…- Ambos entraron a la mansión, y sin saber porqué, se sentía algo ansioso.-…pues entonces no sabes lo que realmente ocurrió. Fue Shizuka la que llamó a tu madre.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Es en serio? –

-Esa mocosa suele aparentar ser inocente y tierna, pero la realidad es, que siempre planea cosas en contra de sus rivales…así que si te la encuentras, lo mejor es que te alejes de ella.- _"Aunque ya me encargué de que no vuelva a molestarnos…"_ Pensó Seto, recordando la 'sutil' amenaza que le hizo a Shizuka, diciéndole que podía cortar toda relación con su madre y que podían llegar a perderlo todo. (Eso gracias a la ayuda de los mejores abogados de todo Japón y con algunos sobornos.)

Aquello fue suficiente para dejar a la chica bien asustada.

-Ya veo…- _"Nunca pensé que ella fuera tan mala persona…"_- ¿Pero cómo supiste que…?-

-Es tan estúpida que se delató sola…Pero ya no vale la pena hablar de eso…- El CEO se acercó a Anzu y rodeó la cintura de ésta con sus brazos. – Ahora tenemos unos 'asuntos' pendientes por atender¿no crees?-

-Um…no sé muy bien a qué te refieres…- Contestó ella sinceramente.

Seto le sonrió de forma seductora, provocándole un sonrojo a la castaña.

-Ven, te lo explicaré…- Dijo tomando la mano de ésta, y guiándola hacia las escaleras.-…Pero en mi habitación…

Ahora sí que Anzu había entendido. Se quiso dar una bofetada por lo ingenua que fue.

-… Nunca he estado en tu habitación…- Comentó la castaña con una risita.

-Nunca habías estado en _mi_ cama…- Le contestó él, y Anzu lo besó, a mitad de camino en las escaleras. Ambos subieron con dificultad, abrazados y sin poderse contener más.

Ya una vez en el cuarto del CEO se despojaron de sus ropas y cayeron sobre la cama. Se enredaron con las sábanas, entre caricias y besos, maldiciendo todo aquél tiempo que no pudieron estar juntos.

Los dos sabían que ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, que ya eran libres de poder amarse. Y con cada suspiro, parecían querer evocar los momentos que pasaron en el internado, los encuentros y desencuentros, las risas y los llantos, las discusiones, y sobre todo los besos, aquellas viejas caricias, aquellos viejos sentimientos de amor que, en esa época, estaban recién emergiendo en cada uno.

Sí, jamás se olvidarían de Black Stone.

FIN ..

* * *

Bueno, antes de que empiecen a lanzar tomates xD, quiero pedir disculpas por la larga espera! Es que pensé de verdad que alcanzaria a terminar este fic en las vacaciones de invierno, pero en fin...

Lo prometido es deuda! Y les dije que apenas saliera de vacaciones en diciembre, subiria el ultimo capitulo (de todas formas, tenia mas de la mitad escrito en julio xD) Y...bueno, espero les haya gustado como quedó, los ultimos capitulos son los mas dificiles de escribir U

Les doy las gracias a todas las que me han apoyado en esta historia...y ojalá se hayan entretenido y les haya gustado 'It's Raining Men'

Ya tengo otro proyecto en mente, soy una fan SetoxAnzu adicta xD, y como hay tan poocos fics en español escritos aqui en solo decirles que DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN MI PROX HISTORIA :P


End file.
